Eat You Up
by Ivory Zu
Summary: Summary: Angkuh, sombong dan playgirl adalah julukan yang melekat pada seorang Namikaze Naruto. Tak ada satu pun lelaki yang tak sanggup ia taklukkan. Namun bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan lelaki yang justru menolak pesonanya?/"Anda memiliki wajah yang cantik, tapi mulut Anda lebih buruk dari sampah."/Warn:Bad!Fem!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warn : Fem!Naru, AU, OOC, typo(s).**

**Pastikan baca **_**warning**_** sebelum membaca **_**fanfic**_** ini. Terima kasih.**

**EAT :: YOU :: UP**

"Aku menyukaimu."

Suara berat dari arah depannya membuat gadis itu mendongak. Jemari lentiknya yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan layar _smartphone_-nya seketika terhenti.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Lelaki itu berdehem. Entah kenapa setiap kali safir jernih itu menatapnya ia merasa gugup. Tapi ia tidak boleh kalah. Bagaimanapun tekadnya sudah bulat, "Aku menyukaimu... Naru."

Satu alis Naruto terangkat dengan begitu elegan. Dapat ia lihat gestur lelaki yang kini duduk dihadapannya sedikit tidak nyaman. Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai. Ia selipkan beberapa helai rambut pirang panjangnya ke belakang telinga. Membuat lelaki yang ia tatap semakin bertambah gugup. Aah... ia suka momen ini. Satu momen dimana para kaum Adam itu tampak _submissive_ di bawah pengaruhnya.

Dengan santai Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya. Ia sandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, kemudian menyilangkan satu kakinya yang terbalut rok mini berwarna hitam. Dengan sengaja mengekspos paha serta betisnya yang putih mulus, "Aku menyukaimu Naru. Jadilah pacarku," ungkap lelaki itu lebih jauh.

"Kau, menyukaiku?" sang lelaki meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Astaga, pemandangan dihadapannya ini sungguh sangat membangkitkan gairah. Terlebih 'sesuatu' yang berada di bawah sana.

Naruto mendengus. Ia tahu pandangan lelaki itu mengarah kemana. Dan bukannya berusaha untuk menutupi, gadis itu justru semakin membuka akses lebih yang membuat lelaki dihadapannya panas dingin. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Gaun hitam berkerah v rendah yang ia kenakan semakin memperlihatkan dengan jelas leher jenjang serta tulang selangkanya. Terlebih jarak mereka yang hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja kecil. Jadilah lelaki itu bisa leluasa menikmati belahan dada Naruto yang begitu menggiurkan.

Lagi, lelaki itu pun mengangguk. Walau ekspresinya masih memancarkan rasa gugup luar biasa. Oh ayolah, lelaki mana yang tidak akan gugup jika berhadapan dengan seorang Namikaze Naruto? Remaja berusia 19 tahun yang merupakan pewaris tunggal dari Namikaze _Zaibatsu_, Senju _International Hospital_ serta Konoha _Daigaku_.

Namikaze _Zaibatsu_, adalah sebuah perusahaan multinasional yang bergerak hampir disegala bidang. Meliputi industri pertambangan, _real estate_, teknologi dan _fashion_. Kemudian Senju _International Hospital_ yang merupakan salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Jepang. Dimana para dokter yang dipekerjakan di sana adalah dokter-dokter kelas satu yang kemampuannya sudah sangat diakui oleh dunia. Tidak hanya itu, teknologi kedokteran di sana pun sudah begitu canggih dan maju. Bahkan Senju _International Hospital_ didaulat sebagai rumah sakit dengan operasi plastik serta pembedahan terbaik seantero Asia. Lalu yang terakhir, Konoha Daigaku. Adalah sebuah universitas yang selalu menempati peringkat teratas karena memiliki akreditasi bernilai A untuk semua program studi. Dan tentu saja, persaingan untuk bisa memasuki universitas ini sangatlah ketat. Hanya ada dua pilihan jika kau bisa masuk ke sana. Pertama, kau amat sangat kaya. Atau kedua, kau sangat sangat jenius.

Cantik, seksi, kaya, populer... aah, tidak ada kata lain yang dapat mendeskripsikan seorang Namikaze Naruto dengan lebih pas selain kata, SEMPURNA.

"Apa yang kau suka dariku?" pertanyaan Naruto tersebut kontan saja membuat sang lelaki terdiam. Lelaki itu bergumam panjang, seolah tidak yakin terhadap apa yang akan ia sampaikan nanti. Naruto semakin memperlebar seringainya. Sepertinya pertanyaannya tadi benar-benar tepat sasaran, "Apa yang membuatmu tertarik padaku?" ulangnya sekali lagi, "Apa karena kecantikanku? Kepopuleranku? Atau... kekayaanku?"

"Oh ayolah, jujur saja. Mungkin kalau kau jujur aku akan... **mempertimbangkan** tawaranmu," Naruto menambahkan saat melihat lelaki dihadapannya masih nampak ragu.

"_Well_, kalau kau bilang begitu..."

Dalam hati Naruto tertawa, ia tahu tak ada seorang lelaki pun yang sanggup menolak pesonanya.

"Kau... cantik, seksi, populer—" aku lelaki itu yang membuat Naruto terkekeh, "Para mahasiswa saling berebut untuk bisa mendapatkanmu. Dan akan jadi kebanggaan tersendiri pastinya kalau aku bisa menjadikanmu sebagai pacarku. Di samping itu, _background_ keluarga kita juga sederajat. Bukankah semua alasan itu sudah cukup?"

Naruto tertawa pelan dibalik punggung tangannya. Layaknya para putri bangsawan yang anggun dan elegan, "Huhuhu, _straight to the point_, _ne_?" gumam gadis itu dengan nada memuji. Dengan gerakan seduktif, ia membawa tubuhnya lebih dekat pada sang lelaki.

"Kau tahu? Aku suka cowok jujur," Naruto berkomentar. Bibir plumnya yang dilapisi _lipbalm_ kini menyeringai penuh arti. Misterius tapi tetap tak menghilangkan kesan seksi.

Lelaki itu tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Harapannya untuk bisa diterima begitu membuncah dan meledak-ledak. Oh ayolah, ini Namikaze Naruto yang sedang kita bicarakan. Lelaki mana yang tidak akan bangga jika bisa bersanding dengan gadis tercantik sejagat kampus?

"Tapi masalahnya kau terlalu jujur, jadi aku tidak suka."

Naruto tersenyum manis, bahkan terlalu manis kalau boleh dikatakan. Lalu, tanpa rasa bersalah gadis pirang itu pun bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan keluar cafe. Tak lupa ia meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar minuman yang telah ia pesan di atas meja. Menyisakan lelaki tersebut seorang diri di sana yang masih nampak terpaku. Tak menyangka jika dirinya akan berakhir dengan cara dipermainkan. Tragis.

Tanpa lelaki itu ketahui, Naruto langsung tertawa begitu dirinya meninggalkan cafe. Jujur saja, melihat ekspresi para lelaki yang banyak ia permainkan menjadi salah satu hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Dasar cowok bodoh."

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

Sebuah mobil Porsche kuning melaju dengan sangat kencang, mengabaikan rambu lalu lintas yang jelas-jelas mengharuskannya untuk mengurangi kecepatan. Duduk dikursi pengemudi, tampak seorang gadis pirang dalam balutan mantel abu-abu panjang dengan bulu-bulu lembut disekitar leher. Sesekali kepalanya mengangguk mengikuti irama musik yang terlantun dari _headset_ yang terpasang dimasing-masing telinganya. Sementara jemarinya yang lentik begitu lihai memainkan gigi mobil.

CKIIT!

Naruto menginjak pedal rem secara mendadak saat melihat seseorang menyeberang tepat di depan mobilnya. Ia mendesis saat merasakan efek hempasan yang ditimbulkan. Dengan kasar, dibukanya kacamata berwarna coklat yang membingkai wajah cantiknya. Merutuk siapapun orang bodoh yang menyeberang dengan sembarangan.

"Hey idiot, kau tidak punya mata ya?!" Naruto membuka kaca mobil dan memaki orang itu dengan kasar.

"Ma-maafkan saya Namikaze-san. Saya tidak sengaja," nampaknya ini adalah hari terburuk bagi orang itu, pasalnya ia harus berurusan dengan sang primadona penguasa kampus.

Mendengar penuturan orang itu membuat Naruto mendecih. Oh, ia benci hari ini. Harusnya ia sedang duduk nyaman dikursi belakang sambil menikmati segelas yoghurt. Tidak perlu membuat tangannya pegal, _nail art_-nya rusak, serta leher dan punggungnya yang jadi kaku akibat duduk berlama-lama dikursi kemudi. Ya, seharusnya hal itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang. Kalau saja sang nenek tidak menahan seluruh supir pribadinya hanya karena alasan yang menurut Naruto sangat konyol.

Dasar nenek tua sialan! Kalau bukan karena ulahnya, aku pasti tidak akan mengalami kejadian seburuk ini. Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada stir mobil hingga kuku-kuku jemarinya memutih. Suatu pertanda bahwa emosinya sedang berada dilevel puncak.

"Minggir sialan! Kau menghalangi jalanku!"

Bentakan kasar yang keluar dari mulut Naruto membuat orang itu tersentak. Dengan patuh, ia pun langsung menepikan diri kesisi jalan. Menjaga kepalanya tetap dalam posisi menunduk agar tidak bersitatap dengan safir sang pewaris Namikaze yang tengah menyipit tajam. Usai memaki orang itu untuk terakhir kali, akhirnya Naruto pun segera menginjak pedal gas sekencang mungkin dan melesat ke arah gedung fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis.

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya dengan kasar. Membuat _high heels_ 9 cm yang ia pakai beradu dengan lantai koridor kampus. Mantel bulunya terlihat melambai seiring dengan pergerakan yang ia lakukan. Memperlihatkan kesan angkuh namun tetap elegan disaat yang sama. Posturnya begitu tegap dengan dagu yang ia angkat tinggi. Layaknya para wanita berkelas yang telah dididik dengan segala tatakrama khas bangsawan. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan para mahasiswa yang mengarah padanya. Terlebih tatapan lapar dari kaum lelaki begitu melihat tubuhnya yang aduhai itu.

"Naru-chan~~~"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruto pun berhenti melangkah. Ia berbalik perlahan hingga menemukan dua orang gadis yang terbilang cantik. Satu gadis berambut _blonde_ pucat yang dikuncir ekor kuda dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah mata, sementara satunya lagi berambut merah muda layaknya permen karet. Naru mendengus pelan saat melihat gaya busana kedua sahabatnya itu. Si gadis _blonde_ yang... seperti biasa, mengenakan gaun dengan model tali spaggheti yang terbilang seksi. Sedangkan si gadis merah muda lebih memilih blus yang dilengkapi rok spandex di atas lutut.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya!" Naruto mengernyit. Diserang dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba begitu siapa yang tidak bingung coba?

"Apanya?"

Melihat interaksi kedua sahabatnya, sang gadis merah muda hanya bisa menepuk dahi, "Ino~ mana Naru paham kalau kau langsung menembaknya begitu?" Ino tertawa canggung, merasa tindakannya barusan terlalu terburu-buru.

"_Oops, sorry_. Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat mengklarifikasinya saja Sakura. Memangnya kau tidak penasaran apa?" balas Ino yang membuat gadis Haruno itu memutar mata malas.

Naruto memandang Sakura dan Ino secara bergantian. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kedua gadis ini bicarakan? "Apaan sih?" sela Naruto menyuarakan rasa penasarannya.

"Ada gosip yang beredar kalau Pain baru saja menembakmu."

Satu alis Naruto terangkat. Dapat ia lihat baik wajah Ino maupun Sakura menyiratkan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

Hanya itu saja? Pikir Naruto sambil memutar mata malas, "Sudah kutolak."

"APA?!" pekik Ino dan Sakura bersamaan. Sementara Naruto mendesis pelan karena suara bising yang mereka timbulkan.

"Naru, kau masih waras 'kan? Ini Pain lho. Si pewaris tunggal Akatsuki _Group_ itu," Ino memegang kedua bahu sahabatnya seolah ingin menyadarkan gadis Namikaze itu.

"Terus~~~?" jawab Naruto main-main.

"Kau gila Naru," Sakura menatap Naruto yang kini menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Benar kata Sakura. Lagipula Pain itu 'kan lumayan tampan, sudah begitu kaya, keluarganya juga memiliki pengaruh yang cukup besar dalam dunia yakuza," timpal Ino yang berdiri disebelah Sakura. Sementara objek yang tengah dibicarakan hanya memutar mata bosan. Bahkan perhatiannya lebih tertarik untuk mengamati kuku-kuku tangannya yang baru saja di_nail art_, "Kau serius menolaknya Naru?"

"Terserah kalian sajalah, aku tak peduli. Toh aku memang tidak suka padanya," acuh tak acuh gadis itu menjawab, "Lagipula dia itu hidung belang. Hanya dengan sedikit godaan saja ia sudah terpancing," Naruto mendengus remeh sambil meniup kukunya pelan. Sesekali ia akan tertawa kecil saat mengingat kejadian di cafe beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan. Satu hal yang terlintas dipikiran mereka adalah, bahwa Namikaze Naruto benar-benar gadis yang 'gila'.

"Ah sudahlah, ganti topik saja. Apa tidak ada berita yang lebih menarik?" ucapan Naruto seakan membuat keduanya tersadar.

"Uum, ada sih. Tapi kupikir kau tidak akan tertarik kalau mendengarnya."

"Oh ya? Katakan."

"Ini soal Gaara," alis Naruto tampak sedikit berkedut saat Ino menyebut salah satu mantan kekasihnya.

Ino tak melewatkan sedikit pun reaksi yang Naruto tunjukkan. Karena sejauh yang ia tahu, Naruto tidak akan pernah mau peduli dengan kabar dari para mantannya. Terlebih jika menilik hobi gadis Namikaze ini yang terbilang senang mempermainkan lelaki dan bergonta-ganti pacar. Selain itu Naruto juga amat berpegang teguh pada salah satu prinsipnya yang terbilang aneh. Dan prinsip itu adalah... ia tidak akan pernah berpacaran dengan orang yang sama lebih dari satu kali.

Bagi Naruto, jika sudah putus ya putus saja. Tidak ada lagi yang namanya istilah 'nyambung'. Sekalipun banyak dari mantan kekasihnya yang meminta mereka 'balikan'.

"Oh? Ada apa memang?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada santai. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri sinar matanya menyiratkan sedikit ketertarikan.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika masa pacaran Naruto dengan lelaki manapun berlangsung begitu singkat. Rata-rata hanya bisa bertahan selama kurang dari 2 minggu. Bahkan satu hari saja pernah. _Playgirl?_ Eum~ mungkin. Namun, dari semua mantan kekasihnya, hanya hubungannya dengan Gaara saja yang mampu bertahan hingga 3 bulan. Kenapa? Entahlah, bahkan Ino dan Sakura yang notabene adalah sahabatnya saja tidak tahu apa alasannya.

Sempat terlintas dipikiran mereka jika akhirnya Naruto benar-benar serius berpacaran. Terlebih Gaara bukanlah lelaki tipe main-main seperti para mantan Naruto sebelumnya. Justru, Sabaku muda itu tergolong orang yang serius dan sangat bertanggung jawab. Hal ini tentu saja membuat mereka berharap jika hubungan keduanya akan langgeng. Karena menurut mereka, orang yang seperti Gaaralah yang tepat bagi Naruto. Tapi saat mendengar berita yang mengabarkan bahwa keduanya putus, harapan itu pun akhirnya kandas.

"Dari kabar terbaru yang kudengar sih, ia dan Matsuri –si sekretaris BEM- jadian," jelas Ino yang membuat Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat. Namun hal itu tak bertahan lama tatkala sebuah tawa kecil lolos dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa?" Ino mengernyit bingung.

"Yang benar saja," Naruto berusaha berbicara disela-sela tawanya, "Paling juga cuma _hoax_."

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu?" kali ini giliran Sakura yang ambil bagian. Sedikit banyak ia jadi curiga dengan gelagat yang Naruto tunjukkan.

Yang ditanya hanya mengulum senyum misterius. Dan tentu saja hal ini kian membuat kecurigaan Sakura meningkat. Gadis yang memiliki warna rambut layaknya permen karet itu menyipit tajam saat Naruto meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat dibibir, sambil kemudian berkata, "Entahlah, aku hanya yakin saja~"

Lagi, Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan dalam diam. Oke, nampaknya memang ada sesuatu yang gadis itu sembunyikan dari mereka. Namun mereka tahu, sejauh apapun mereka mencoba untuk mengorek hal itu, pasti Naruto tak akan mau memberitahu.

"Eh iya, kulihat tadi kau keluar dari mobil sendirian. Kemana supir pribadimu?" pertanyaan polos Ino kontan saja membuat ekspresi Naruto berubah dalam sekejap. Gadis itu mendesis, raut wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi jengkel.

"Ini semua karena ulah si nenek tua itu," Gerutu Naruto dengan suara tertahan, "Jika saja ia tak terlalu banyak ikut campur aku pasti akan— HEY!" Naruto tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya ditabrak oleh seseorang dari belakang. Pewaris Namikaze itu semakin bertambah murka tatkala mantel bulu yang ia pesan secara khusus dari Paris kini jadi basah.

Cih, kenapa hari ini ia merasa begitu ditimpa kesialan secara berturut-turut?

"Lihat kemana kau berjalan idiot!"

"Ma-maafkan saya Namikaze-san!"

"Kau pikir minta maaf saja cukup? Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada mantel baruku!" Naruto menunjukkan bagian mantelnya yang basah, "Asal kau tahu saja, mantel ini kupesan secara khusus dari Paris. Dan sekarang kau membuatnya kotor karena minuman sialan yang kau tumpahkan!"

"Ta-tapi ini 'kan hanya air putih—"

Kedua safir Naruto menyipit berbahaya, "HANYA air putih kau bilang?!" serunya dengan nada sarkastik yang kian membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian, _"You bitch—"_ Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, bersiap untuk menampar wajah orang yang membuat kemarahannya mencapai ubun-ubun. Mata orang itu terpejam, seolah bersiap akan menerima tamparan keras dari sang pewaris tunggal Namikaze. Namun, tanpa bisa diduga sesuatu pun terjadi.

GREP!

Semua orang yang ada di sana, termasuk Sakura dan Ino terkejut bukan main ketika seorang lelaki menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto. Tepat sebelum telapak tangan terawat gadis itu memberikan tamparannya. Hal yang tak jauh berbeda pun dialami oleh Naruto, ia tak menyangka jika ada seseorang yang berani berdiri untuk menantangnya secara terang-terangan.

"Kau—"

Sejenak Naruto terpaku tatkala sepasang mata oniks yang tajam dan dingin menatapnya. Ia seolah merasa tersedot ke dalam suatu dimensi gelap yang tak berdasar. Hanyut ke dalam indahnya kegelapan langit malam tanpa bulan atau bintang yang menerangi.

"Sangat disayangkan," komentar lelaki itu memulai. Suaranya tak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi wajahnya saat itu. Begitu dingin dan datar, "Anda memiliki wajah yang cantik, tapi mulut Anda lebih buruk dari sampah."

Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya tidak percaya. Lancang sekali lelaki ini menghinanya serendah itu? Dan tepat dihadapan publik pula?!

Naruto tak dapat lagi menahan geraman kesal yang lolos dari bibirnya. Dipandanginya wajah sang lelaki yang -meski tak ingin ia akui- tergolong sangat tampan itu dengan penuh amarah.

"Siapa kau?"

**TBC**

**A/N: **_**Bad Naru-chan, but i like her personality!**_** XD Karena saya lagi bosan dengan karakter Naruto yang ceria dan baik hati. Jadi akhirnya 'lahirlah' fanfic ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**Warn : Fem!Naru, AU, OOC, harsh language, typo(s).**_

**Pastikan baca **_**warning**_** sebelum membaca **_**fanfic**_** ini. Terima kasih.**

**EAT :: YOU :: UP**

Sejenak keduanya saling berpandangan dalam diam. Naruto menatap lelaki dihadapannya dengan penuh amarah dan rasa ingin tahu. Berbeda jauh dengan sang lelaki yang menatapnya begitu datar. Para mahasiswa yang berada disekitar mereka pun ikut dibuat tegang sekaligus penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mereka mengunci mulut mereka rapat-rapat, menahan napas. Tak ingin barang sedikit pun mengganggu pemandangan yang tergolong langka tersebut. Selama ini mereka memang sering melihat Naruto mem_bully_ siapa saja yang tak ia sukai. Namun tak ada seorang pun yang berani menghentikan pewaris tunggal Namikaze itu, mengingat latar belakang yang ia miliki serta konsekuensi terburuk yang akan mereka dapatkan.

Dalam keheningan yang tercipta, Naruto memperhatikan wajah tampan lelaki itu secara seksama. Kulit putih sewarna gading, hidung yang mancung, mata sipit yang tajam menawan, bibirnya kecil dan tipis, tubuhnya tinggi tegap –mungkin sekitar 6 kaki lebih-. Selain mata, masih ada satu hal lagi pada diri lelaki itu yang menjadi pusat perhatian Naruto. Gaya rambut. Meski tergolong aneh, tapi harus Naruto akui jika gaya rambut itu semakin membuat sosok lelaki yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya terlihat tampan.

Dia... lumayan. Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?

Tanpa Naruto sadari, lelaki yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu telah melepaskan pegangannya. Sang lelaki berbalik, memberi sinyal kepada orang yang telah menabrak Naruto untuk pergi. Usai membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih singkat, orang itu pun segera menjauh. Membuat catatan khusus dipikirannya agar tidak pernah lagi berurusan untuk yang kedua kali dengan sang pewaris tunggal Namikaze. Namun tampaknya Naruto sudah tak peduli lagi akan hal itu. Sebab kini, perhatiannya hanya terfokus pada punggung lebar sang lelaki tampan yang mulai menjauh.

"Berhenti."

Seolah tak mendengar apapun, lelaki itu tetap melangkah.

"Kubilang berhenti!"

Lagi, ucapan Naruto ia hiraukan.

Naruto menggeram. Rahangnya ia katupkan kuat-kuat. Mata besarnya menyipit penuh amarah.

"DASAR _TEME_ SIALAN! KAU TIDAK DENGAR AKU MEMERINTAHKANMU UNTUK BERHENTI?!"

Tap!

Satu kalimat terakhir dari Naruto sukses menghentikan langkah lelaki itu. Ia menoleh, tanpa ada secuil keinginan untuk membalikkan badannya secara penuh menghadap Naruto yang tengah murka. Matanya yang tajam dan menawan itu kini menatap Naruto dengan begitu dingin sekaligus berbahaya.

Namikaze Naruto. Angkuh, sombong dan tak kenal takut pada siapapun, untuk pertama kalinya merasa gelisah begitu melihat sorot mata seseorang. Tak ada yang berani, atau setidaknya pernah menatapnya dengan cara yang sekarang lelaki itu lakukan. Untuk sesaat Naruto hampir menyerah di bawah sorot mata itu. Namun kemudian, ia berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali dan menolak untuk terintimidasi pada siapapun.

"Jika Anda berpikir bahwa latar belakang serta kecantikan fisik yang Anda miliki dapat membuat siapapun takluk, maka sungguh Anda benar-benar bodoh," lelaki itu berujar dengan datar. Tak ia gubris reaksi Naruto yang terlihat terkejut bukan main atas kalimatnya barusan. Ia menoleh ke depan, bermaksud untuk melanjutkan langkahnya, "Dan perlu Anda tahu..." tambahnya, "Aku paling benci orang _dobe_."

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

Sakura memijat dahinya frustasi. Satu jam sudah semenjak insiden dikoridor kampus berlalu. Namun, sahabat cantiknya itu masih tak henti-hentinya memuntahkan segala kalimat kutukan serta sumpah serapah yang bisa ia temukan. Sakura menghela napas, jika tidak segera dihentikan bisa-bisa kepalanya pecah akibat mendengar kalimat Naruto yang _oh-so-colorfull_ itu.

"Naru, bisakah kau berhenti?" Suara Sakura seketika membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap Sakura dalam diam sebelum kemudian menyipit penuh amarah.

"Berhenti?" gumam Naruto sarkastik, "Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku berhenti saat ada cowok kurang ajar yang berani menghinaku serta menyebutku bodoh DUA KALI di depan umum seperti itu Haruno?!" Sakura langsung meringis begitu Naruto meninggikan suaranya beberapa oktaf. Oke, sepertinya ia harus mengganti permintaannya barusan.

"Iya, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi setidaknya kau harus tenang dulu okey?" Sakura berkata dengan hati-hati, tak ingin dirinya ikut terkena 'semprotan' Naruto untuk yang kedua kali. Paling tidak gadis itu harus mengistirahatkan otaknya sejenak agar bisa berpikir jernih.

Kening Naruto berkerut dalam, seolah mempertimbangkan bujukan Sakura. Dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu pun bertemu. Saling beradu pandang selama beberapa saat. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, sang pewaris Namikaze memejamkan matanya. Mungkin sahabatnya itu benar, lagipula ia juga merasa begitu penat. Belum selesai urusannya dengan sang nenek, masalah lain justru muncul disaat yang tidak tepat.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi kosong disebelah Sakura. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Hal tersebut ia lakukan berulang-ulang hingga deru napasnya kembali normal.

Melihat sikap Naruto yang akhirnya mau menurut tak pelak membuat Sakura menghela napas lega. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika dirinya tidak segera membawa Naruto ke sini. Gadis pirang itu hampir saja akan melemparkan _high heels_nya ke arah lelaki itu. Namun dengan gerakan cepat, Sakura segera menarik Naruto ke ruang kelas terdekat. Tak ingin sahabatnya itu mempermalukan dirinya lebih jauh.

Sakura memijit keningnya yang mulai berdenyut. Berteman dengan Naruto selama lebih dari 6 tahun membuat ia mengenal karakter gadis pirang itu dengan sangat baik. Dan harus ia akui jika diantara mereka bertiga, maka Narutolah yang memiliki temperamen paling buruk. Dan kalau boleh jujur, insiden tadi pagi sebenarnya cukup membuat Sakura tercengang. Tidak hanya berani menentang seorang Namikaze Naruto, tapi juga menghinanya di depan umum tanpa ada rasa takut.

Cowok itu...

Sakura memang belum pernah melihatnya, tapi entah kenapa wajah dan mata itu begitu familiar.

"Baik, aku sudah tenang," kata Naruto memecah pemikiran Sakura, "Sekarang apa?"

Gadis beriris zamrud itu menggeleng, "Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas kita harus mencari tahu identitas cowok itu lebih dulu," Sakura menyipitkan matanya sambil berpikir, "Aku merasa wajahnya tidak asing. Tapi aku tidak ingat pernah melihatnya dimana."

Naruto mendengus kasar. Merasa tidak puas dengan penjelasan yang gadis _pink_ itu berikan.

"Ketemu!"

Pekikan dari arah pintu membuat kedua gadis cantik itu menoleh secara serempak. Dapat mereka lihat sosok gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah mata menghampiri mereka. Langkahnya terlihat ringan dan santai. Seolah insiden tadi pagi tak pernah terjadi.

"Ino, kau darimana saja?" Sakura bertanya dengan sedikit jengkel. Sementara ia sibuk menenangkan Naruto yang tengah murka, gadis itu justru menghilang tanpa pemberitahuan.

Ino tersenyum misterius. Dengan langkah ringan, ia menghampiri keduanya, "Nih."

Kedua alis Naruto saling bertaut saat Ino menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas kehadapannya, "Apa ini?"

"Baca saja~"

Naruto menatap sosok Ino dengan sedikit curiga. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk bungkam dan menerima apa yang disodorkan gadis itu. Ia membaca apa yang tertera pada kertas tersebut dengan seksama. Tapi belum sampai setengah lembar ia membaca, pewaris Namikaze itu pun kembali menatap Ino, "Kau sedang berusaha menjodohkanku?" gumam Naruto yang membuat Ino menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Bukaaan~ makanya baca dulu sampai tuntas!"

"Ck, aku sedang _tidak mood_._ To the point_ sajalah."

Penasaran, maka Sakura pun segera mengambil alih kertas tersebut dari tangan Naruto, "Biar kulihat."

**Nama: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Nomor Induk Mahasiswa (NIM): 201277400117**

**Program Studi: Rekayasa Mekanik**

**Tempat/Tanggal Lahir: Tokyo/23-07-19xx**

**Anak Ke: 2**

**Jumlah Bersaudara: 2**

**Nama Kakak: Uchiha Itachi**

**Nama Adik: -**

**Nama Ayah Kandung: Uchiha Fugaku**

**Pendidikan Ayah: S1 Teknik Sipil**

**Pekerjaan Ayah: Pegawai Negeri Sipil**

**Nama Ibu Kandung: Uchiha Mikoto**

**Pendidikan Ibu: S1 Ilmu Keperawatan**

**Pekerjaan Ibu: Ibu Rumah Tangga**

**Alamat:**

Sakura tak lagi membaca kelanjutan informasi yang tertera pada kertas itu, ia langsung menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan senyum pasti, "Aku ingat sekarang! Pantas saja wajahnya terasa familiar, ternyata dia adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Salah satu dosen muda yang mengajar di sini Naru."

Satu alis Naruto terangkat dengan begitu elegan, "Dia?"

Sakura menatap Naruto gemas. Lalu ia pun berujar dengan penuh penekanan, "Cowok yang kau sebut kurang ajar beberapa menit yang lalu," seketika itu juga ketenangan Naruto menguap sudah. Ia menyipit tajam, menyimak baik-baik apa yang akan sahabat _pink_nya itu katakan, "Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Mahasiswa prodi Rekayasa Mekanik, seangkatan kok dengan kita."

Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto terus melafalkan nama itu dipikirannya. Berharap ia akan selalu ingat dengan wajah, perkataan, serta perbuatan lelaki tersebut. Dan yang terpenting tentu saja—

—melakukan balas dendam.

Tapi tunggu,

"Uchiha? Aku tidak pernah dengar nama perusahaan itu sebelumnya."

Sinar mata Sakura menunjukkan kebimbangan saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Gadis itu bergumam panjang, seolah sedang mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk diucapkan. Jika sampai Naruto tahu latar belakang lelaki itu bisa dipastikan sang pewaris Namikaze akan bertambah murka.

"Aku takut prediksimu tentang cowok ini agak sedikit—" Sakura mengangkat satu tangannya. Kemudian gadis itu mendekatkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya sedekat mungkin. Sementara ketiga jarinya yang lain ia tekuk, "—melenceng."

Dahi Naruto berkerut curiga. Entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat tidak mengenakkan soal ini, "Kau sebenarnya ingin mengatakan apa?"

Duduk tak jauh dari mereka, Ino menatap Sakura penuh rasa prihatin. Ia tahu beban besar apa yang tengah sahabatnya itu pikul. Namun ia sendiri pun tak ada niatan untuk sekedar membantu atau ikut campur. Lebih tepatnya sih, ia hanya ingin cari aman.

Maaf ya Sakura, batin Ino sambil meringis.

Sakura masih belum juga membuka mulutnya. Dan hal ini sedikit banyak membuat kesabaran Naruto semakin menipis. Ia baru saja akan menegur sahabatnya itu sebelum suara Sakura mendahuluinya, "Dia... masuk lewat jalur beasiswa."

Huh?

Meski Sakura mengatakannya dengan pelan, namun Naruto masih dapat mendengar kalimatnya secara jelas.

Beasiswa?

Kalau dia masuk ke kampus ini lewat jalur beasiswa, itu artinya...

"Dia... rakyat jelata?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Ia bahkan hampir tersedak dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya pasrah. Naruto memang selalu menyebut siapapun yang tidak sekaya atau sederajat dengan dirinya sebagai 'rakyat jelata'. Meski sebenarnya kata rakyat jelata terlalu merendahkan untuk didengar memang.

"Dan, SEORANG _NERD_?"

Mata besar Naruto semakin bertambah besar karena rasa terkejut.

_HOW CAN BE~?!_

Seorang laki-laki dari kalangan rakyat jelata dan— _NERD_, berani menentang dan menghinanya secara terang-terangan di depan publik?!

Wajah Naruto seketika memucat drastis. Ia tiba-tiba merasa pusing. Perasaannya kini campur aduk antara ingin marah, terkejut, tidak percaya dan... tertantang(?).

"Seorang _nerd_ yang sangat tampan—" Ino langsung meringis begitu sepasang safir menatapnya garang dan menawarkan ancaman, "—kalau boleh kutambahkan, ehehe."

Naruto mendengus remeh, ia merebut kertas yang berisikan biodata Sasuke dari tangan Sakura. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini ia nampak serius merekam semua data yang tercetak di sana.

"Ino, apa aku pernah berkencan dengan mahasiswa RM?"

"Uuh, kurasa belum."

Naruto menatap Ino heran, mata birunya berkilat tak percaya, "Belum, bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau pernah bilang kalau para insinyur itu terlalu liar dan aggresif, makanya kau membatasi dirimu dengan mereka."

"Aku bilang begitu?"

"Semester 2."

Dahi Naruto mengernyit dalam. Ia tampak berpikir keras selama beberapa saat, seolah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Hal ini tentu saja membuat kedua sahabatnya saling pandang tak mengerti. Namun satu kesimpulan yang mereka pikirkan adalah, bahwa apapun yang saat ini tengah gadis pirang itu rencanakan, pasti bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus.

"Baik, sudah kuputuskan," tiba-tiba sebuah senyum— ah tidak, mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan seringai, terpatri indah diwajah cantik sang Namikaze.

"Putuskan apa?"

Naruto tertawa halus saat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Dengan gerakan seduktif, ia letakkan telunjuknya yang ramping dan terawat itu tepat dibibir penuhnya, "Targetku selanjutnya, Uchiha Sasuke."

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

"Astaga Sasuke, 3 hari berturut-turut beritamu menjadi _headline_ di kampus!"

Sasuke -sang objek pembicaraan- tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari buku yang tengah ia baca. Ekspresinya tetap datar. Tak ada senyum, kerutan, atau emosi apapun yang tergambar diwajah tampan sang Uchiha bungsu. Pantaslah jika ia dianugerahi julukan 'si cowok dingin' oleh anak-anak sekelasnya.

Terbiasa dengan sikap dingin Sasuke, maka lelaki itu pun tak ambil pusing. Ia kembali berceloteh mengenai berita yang hingga kini masih menggemparkan anak-anak seisi kampus, "Biasanya, mahasiswa manapun yang berani cari masalah dengan Namikaze Naruto pasti akan berujung pada _drop out_. Tapi aku heran, meski kau sudah menghinanya di depan umum begitu, kenapa si cantik itu belum melakukan apa-apa ya?"

Hening.

Sasuke sama sekali tak bergerak atau memberikan respon apapun terhadap pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. Ia lebih memilih untuk tetap menekuni kegiatan yang sejak tadi ia lakukan. Sedikit pun ia terlihat tak tertarik dengan keadaan yang terjadi disekitarnya. Termasuk untuk sekedar bergumam 'hn' yang merupakan salah satu kata favorit sang Uchiha.

"Percuma kau menanyainya Suigetsu. Sejak ia masuk ke kelas tak ada seorang pun yang berhasil mengajaknya berbicara," seorang lelaki berambut oranye yang duduk di samping Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan, "Berhentilah mengganggunya."

Suigetsu, lelaki berambut silver itu berdecak singkat. Ia mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang berada di depan Sasuke, "Kau selalu membelanya Juugo. Lagipula aku 'kan hanya ingin memastikan."

"Apanya yang ingin kau pastikan, hiu?"

TWITCH!

Alis Suigetsu seketika berkedut kesal saat seorang perempuan berkacamata berjalan ke arah mereka bertiga, "Karin," Suigetsu mendesis pelan.

Karin mengabaikan ekspresi geram Suigetsu, ia justru dengan santainya malah mendorong lelaki itu hingga terjatuh dari kursi. Tak ia hiraukan umpatan-umpatan kasar yang Suigetsu lontarkan kepadanya. Lalu, tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikit pun yang membayangi, Karin malah menduduki kursi yang sebelumnya Suigetsu tempati dan beralih menyapa Sasuke. Nada suaranya sengaja ia buat semanis mungkin, "Pagi Sasuke-kun~ kau semakin tampan saja deh."

Melihat sikap Karin yang berubah drastis dalam sekejap, kontan membuat Suigetsu memutar mata malas. Ia berdiri, berusaha membersihkan celananya dari kotoran atau debu yang menempel. Tentunya masih sambil menggerutu akibat ulah Karin terhadapnya.

Usai menyapa Sasuke, yang tentu saja tak digubris lelaki itu. Karin kini melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dapat ia lihat Suigetsu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka. Tak mau kalah, Karin pun balik menatap lelaki itu lebih garang, "Jika yang ingin kau pastikan adalah ukuran tubuh si cewek sombong itu, lebih baik kau memastikannya seorang diri. Jangan libatkan Sasuke-kun," Karin mendengus arogan. Ia menyibak rambut merahnya seakan memberi efek, "Sesekali ia memang harus diberi pelajaran."

Sejak dulu Karin memang sudah menaruh benci pada Naruto. Selain karena sifatnya yang buruk, gadis itu juga telah merebut perhatian para lelaki seisi kampus. Bayangkan, hampir seluruh mahasiswa kalangan elit selalu terjerat akan pesonanya. Bahkan rela melakukan apapun untuk sekedar mendapatkan perhatian gadis sombong itu. Tak peduli mahasiswa seangkatan, junior, maupun senior. Semuanya berebut untuk bisa menjadi kekasih seorang Namikaze Naruto, "Huh, aku heran, apa sih yang bagus dari cewek sombong itu? Bahkan sopan santun saja ia tak punya."

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan kalau kau cemburu padaku, Karin-san?"

Seketika itu juga Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo menoleh serempak ke arah pintu kelas. Dapat mereka lihat sosok Naruto yang tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat di depan dada. Sebuah seringai yang terkesan seksi semakin membuat penampilan gadis Namikaze tersebut begitu menggoda.

"Kuharap aku tidak mengganggu."

**TBC**

_**Happy bornday**_** Uchiha Sasuke~ dan terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah membaca :D**

_**Super Thanks To:**_

**|kyuuuuu|Kitsune|Ahira07|lutfisyahrizal|kitsune Riku11|Yumi Emi|Deathberry45|Marsellia|Eri|wildapolaris|Xiaooo|Runa BluGreeYama|hanazawa kay|UzumakiDesy|kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani|saruakira|akane uzumaki faris|DheKyu|anita indah 777|Uuvai yagami|careless7|mifta cinya|Aichan95|Ollachan57|Hime|akihiko fukuda 71|Guest|yassir2374|Nagaru Yukitatsu|Arum Junnie|Ditha Hime nyann|uchiha leo|annisa ajja 39|Neerval-Li|permata kedua 9|nei-chan|Ceei SanaRier|Lee Muti|**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**Warn : Fem!Naru, AU, OOC, harsh language, typo(s).**_

**Pastikan baca **_**warning**_** sebelum membaca **_**fanfic**_** ini. Terima kasih.**

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Iris _jade_ bak hutan Asia itu memandang hampa ke arah langit musim panas dari balik jendela yang terbuka. Meski ekspresinya begitu datar, namun sinar matanya menyiratkan berbagai emosi yang terakumulasi di dalam sana. Ia terpejam sejenak, meresapi jejak yang tersisa dari seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Seseorang yang memiliki iris mata laksana langit musim panas yang kini ia lihat. Seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan, yang ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati, yang membuatnya ingin selalu berada disisinya, menggenggam tangannya, merasakan kehangatannya, serta melihat senyum indahnya sekali lagi.

"Mmm ..., Gaara-san?"

Sadar dirinya sudah melamun, Gaara pun segera memfokuskan perhatiannya kembali pada pekerjaan yang tengah ia tekuni, "Maaf, aku melamun tadi," ucap lelaki berambut merah itu dengan lirih, "Kau sudah lama?"

Matsuri menggeleng cepat, tidak mungkin 'kan ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menunggu selama 15 menit hanya untuk membuat Sabaku muda itu sadar akan keberadaannya? Lagipula ekspresi Gaara saat itu benar-benar serius, ia bahkan sampai tidak berani untuk memanggilnya.

"Apakah itu laporan yang aku minta?" tanya Gaara saat melihat tumpukan kertas tebal yang berada didekapan Matsuri.

"Ah, i-iya. Ini laporan kegiatan dari _event_ yang kemarin kita laksanakan. Sudah kurapikan dan kuperiksa. Hanya tinggal ditandatangani saja kok, tapi ..., jika Gaara-san mau memeriksanya ulang silahkan."

Gaara tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih."

Mendapatkan sebuah senyum dari sang ketua BEM tak ayal membuat Matsuri merona. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah malu. Bahkan hanya dengan seulas senyum kecil saja lelaki itu tampak begitu menawan. Sekarang Matsuri paham kenapa para fans perempuan Gaara begitu menggilai pemuda tampan ini. Astaga, mungkin kalau terlalu lama berada didekat Sabaku muda itu bisa-bisa jantungnya akan copot karena debaran yang berlebihan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal fans ...

"Mmm, Gaara-san. Soal gosip itu ..., aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau—"

"Tidak apa. Kau tak perlu minta maaf," sela Gaara cepat. Seulas senyum kecil masih bertahan diwajah pucat itu.

"_Strong minds discuss ideas, average minds discuss events, weak minds discuss people_."

Dahi Matsuri berkerut. Dipandanginya sosok Gaara dalam balutan almamater hitamnya. Sebuah emblem Konoha _Daigaku_ terbordir rapi dibagian dada sebelah kanan, membuat tampilan sang ketua BEM terlihat semakin menawan. Namun meski Gaara bilang begitu ..., masih ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya, "Tapi, kenapa kau tidak berusaha untuk menepis gosip itu?"

"Untuk apa?" ucap Gaara datar tanpa menatap Matsuri, "Sia-sia saja memberikan mereka penjelasan, karena mereka hanya mau mendengar apa yang mau mereka dengar."

Selama beberapa saat Matsuri terdiam, meresapi kata-kata Gaara. Benar juga sih, ia sendiri pun telah mengalaminya. Beberapa kali ia mengatakan bahwa antara dirinya dan Gaara hanya sebatas teman tapi tak ada yang mau mendengarkan. Mereka lebih percaya pada gosip yang sudah menyebar luas itu. Bahkan teman-teman BEM pun sama.

Tapi setidaknya Matsuri amat tertolong ketika gosip antara dirinya dan sang ketua BEM kini perlahan menghilang dan tergantikan dengan gosip lain. Benar, apalagi kalau bukan gosip tentang sang primadona utama kampus?

Matsuri memang belum pernah berbicara dengan Naruto, tapi sesungguhnya ia begitu penasaran dengan gadis Namikaze itu. Hampir semua orang berpendapat kalau gadis tersebut begitu angkuh, sombong, _playgirl_ dan suka berbuat semaunya. Tapi jika benar begitu, kenapa seorang Sabaku Gaara mau menjadi kekasihnya? Padahal menurut Matsuri, Gaara bukanlah tipe lelaki yang gampang tergoda hanya karena perempuan cantik atau seksi. Pasti ada sesuatu dalam diri gadis pirang itu yang membuatnya begitu spesial dimata Gaara. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun Matsuri tahu kalau ketua BEMnya masih menyimpan rasa cinta yang begitu dalam terhadap sang Namikaze.

"Matsuri?"

"Eh! I-iya?"

"Kau melamun."

Matsuri menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia jadi salah tingkah, "Maaf Gaara-san, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu tadi," Dengan canggung Matsuri menghampiri meja Gaara. Mengambil laporan yang sebelumnya telah ditandatangani oleh lelaki tampan itu untuk kemudian digantikan dengan laporan yang baru ia bawa.

"Mmm, k-kalau begitu aku permisi."

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

Karin menatap nyalang ke arah seorang gadis pirang seksi yang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Entah kenapa rasa sebal langsung memenuhi hatinya saat melihat gadis itu. Terlebih ketika dengan tidak tahu malunya para mahasiswa menatap sang gadis dengan penuh kekaguman, ketertarikan serta nafsu yang secara terang-terangan mereka tunjukkan. Beberapa bahkan sampai ada yang bersiul nakal.

Dasar cewek penggoda! Ia pasti sengaja melakukannya agar jadi pusat perhatian. Benar-benar picik!

"Mau apa kau kemari?" desis Karin tidak suka.

Mendengar sambutan yang kurang bersahabat itu membuat Naruto terkekeh. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan seraya menyembunyikan kegeliannya. Hal tersebut kontan saja membuat para mahasiswa yang sejak awal memperhatikannya semakin jatuh dalam pesona keanggunan yang dimiliki sang pewaris Namikaze, "Ckckck, galak sekali," goda Naruto sambil tersenyum main-main, "Kalau kau galak begitu nanti pacarmu tidak akan betah lho, Karin-san."

Karin mendengus dengan penuh ejekan. Oh, yang benar saja, "Aku benar-benar tersanjung. Seorang Namikaze Naruto yang terkenal _playgirl_ memberikanku wejangan tentang pacar? Sungguh menggelikan."

Lagi, Naruto pun terkekeh. Tak merasa tersindir sedikit pun dengan pernyataan Karin terhadapnya, "_Playgirl_ terdengar sedikit kejam, aku lebih senang menyebut diriku selektif."

"Kau menggoda para lelaki, membuat mereka bertekuk lutut dihadapanmu, lalu mencampakkannya begitu saja. Bukankah itu cara kerja seorang _playgirl_?"

"Hey, bukan aku yang menggoda mereka. Tapi mereka sendiri yang datang dan menyerahkan diri mereka padaku," ujar Naruto tenang seraya membela diri, "Lagipula aku bisa apa, cantik dan sempurna memang sudah kodratku."

Karin menggertakkan giginya menahan kesal, "Kau terlalu percaya diri."

Naruto tersenyum sebagai respon, "Tentu saja. Aku percaya diri karena aku tahu semua hal yang kuinginkan pasti selalu kudapatkan. Tidak sepertimu—" Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Berpose arogan dengan sebuah seringai penuh kemenangan, "—untuk menaklukkan satu lelaki saja sulit."

"Kau—"

Melihat suasana yang semakin memanas Suigetsu pun segera mengambil tindakan cepat. Ia langsung berdiri ditengah-tengah keduanya. Menahan tubuh Karin yang berusaha menggapai wajah Naruto untuk menyerangnya.

"Minggir kau Suigetsu! Biar kurobek mulut menyebalkannya itu!" Karin berteriak murka tatkala Suigetsu menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai tameng untuk melindungi si pirang.

"Cih, bar-bar," sindir Naruto ketika melihat tindakan gadis berkacamata tersebut.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Sambil berusaha menahan Karin yang tengah mengamuk, Suigetsu pun akhirnya mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian, "Ah, Namikaze-san, suatu kehormatan bagi kami bisa didatangi oleh gadis secantik Anda," sapa Suigetsu tersenyum ramah, "Dan maaf atas tindakannya barusan. Dia memang agak sedikit—"

"—brutal?" lanjut Naruto melengkapi kalimat Suigetsu.

"Ah ya, seperti itulah," jawab lelaki berambut silver tersebut sambil meringis tatkala Karin mencakar punggungnya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, sebuah senyum malas menghiasi wajah cantiknya, "Tidak apa, aku bisa maklum."

"Terima kasih. Bolehkah aku?"

Mengerti maksud Suigetsu, Naruto pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada lelaki berambut silver itu. Layaknya seorang _gentleman_, Suigetsu langsung menyambutnya dengan mengecup punggung tangan yang mulus dan terawat tersebut dengan lembut. Karin yang melihat aksi Suigetsu sampai dibuat ingin muntah. Bahkan ia yang selalu bersama mereka saja tidak pernah diperlakukan selembut itu.

Naruto tersenyum puas, "Setidaknya pacarmu tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan seorang _lady_ dengan layak."

Karin sontak melotot, "Pacar?! Yang benar saja!"

"Iya, yang benar saja Namikaze-san. Masa aku berpacaran dengan nenek sihir cerewet ini," Suigetsu menunjuk Karin yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan ibu jari. Ekspresinya memperlihatkan ketidaksetujuan yang mendalam.

Karin mendelik tajam, "Siapa yang kau sebut nenek sihir cerewet hah? Dasar kau hiu mesum!"

"Hey, setidaknya aku mesum pilih-pilih. Mana mungkin aku bersikap mesum dengan gadis cerewet yang tidak seksi sepertimu."

"Apa?! Kau, hiiih—"

Naruto mengabaikan pertengkaran kecil kedua insan itu. Meski harus ia akui sedikit banyak ia cukup terhibur. Tapi tentu saja ia datang ke sini bukan untuk tujuan itu. Ia, yang selalu dikagumi dan digilai para lelaki kini sampai harus menurunkan sedikit derajatnya demi mendatangi lelaki yang ia incar. Trik yang belum pernah ia gunakan pada siapapun, tapi dengan mudahnya lelaki itu membuat ia harus memakainya.

Harus Naruto akui kalau kali ini mangsanya agak sedikit menantang. Tapi jangan sebut ia seorang Namikaze kalau ia tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Dengan elegan Naruto menghampiri sang Uchiha yang masih sibuk dengan buku tebalnya. Namun, alih-alih duduk dikursi yang sebelumnya Karin tempati, ia justru memilih duduk di atas meja Sasuke. Satu kakinya ia silangkan, memperlihatkan betis dan paha putihnya yang mulus sekaligus menggoda. Baiklah, sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu beberapa detik. Naruto menyeringai, dalam hati ia menghitung hingga _raven_ itu menoleh kearahnya.

3...

2...

1...

"..."

Aneh, kenapa tidak ada reaksi apapun? Padahal hari ini ia sengaja mengenakan _mini dress strapless_. Apa mungkin _mini dress_nya kurang pendek?

Naruto mengecek kembali penampilannya. Padahal panjang _mini dress_ yang ia pakai hanya mencapai pertengahan paha. Gadis pirang itu kemudian menggeleng. Tidak, seharusnya dengan ini saja sudah cukup. Diperhatikannya wajah tampan tanpa ekspresi itu yang masih saja berkutat dengan bukunya. Seolah tak terpengaruh sedikit pun dengan keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh Suigetsu-Karin ataupun dirinya. Sang pewaris Namikaze itu memajukan bibir penuhnya dengan sebal. Yang benar saja, masa ia lebih tertarik pada buku tebal yang membosankan itu ketimbang dirinya yang super seksi ini?

Si pirang akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdehem, dengan harapan dapat mengalihkan perhatian lelaki incarannya, "Aku ingin bicara," ujarnya tenang tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dagunya ia angkat tinggi dengan kedua tangan yang ia silangkan di depan dada.

Diam. Tak ada reaksi apapun.

Aneh, batin Naruto dengan kening berkerut.

Tak menyerah, Naruto pun kembali berdehem. Kali ini lebih keras, "Kubilang aku ingin bicara."

Hening. Masih tak ada reaksi juga.

Perlahan tapi pasti urat-urat kemarahan mulai bertengger manis didahi si pirang. Lelaki ini, berani-beraninya ia mengabaikan panggilannya tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Tak tahan lagi, akhirnya Naruto pun berteriak kesal, "KAU TULI YA?! AKU BILANG AKU INGIN BICARA TEME!"

SET!

Mata sipit yang tajam menawan itu akhirnya menatapnya. Namun tetap saja, ekspresi wajahnya begitu datar dan dingin. Kemudian, dengan tanpa dosanya sang Uchiha melepas _headset_ nirkabel yang –ternyata- sejak tadi ia gunakan, "Anda mengatakan sesuatu?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata besar yang membulat lucu. Bahkan bibir penuhnya pun sedikit terbuka karena tindakan simpel sang Uchiha bungsu yang tak terduga.

Jadi selama ini ia tidak mendengarkan apa yang kuucapkan? Itu berarti, sejak tadi aku hanya bicara... SENDIRIAN?

Suara cekikik tawa dari Karin membuat Naruto tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya, "Dasar cewek sombong. Kau pikir menaklukkan Sasuke-kun itu mudah?"

"Kalau Anda tidak memiliki kepentingan kuharap Anda segera keluar dari sini. Dan tolong turun dari mejaku, lima menit lagi dosen kami akan datang," jelas Sasuke kalem sambil menggulung lengan kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. Benar-benar mengabaikan kehadiran si pirang.

Susah payah Naruto menahan rasa kesalnya terhadap tindakan cuek sang Uchiha, "Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Berdua. Sekarang," ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan. Nadanya terdengar begitu arogan dan memerintah. Seakan menolak bantahan dengan alasan apapun.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Sepasang oniksnya yang tajam menatap kedua safir dihadapannya dengan dingin. Tak ada rasa gentar barang sedikit pun yang tercermin di dalam sana, "Ada yang bilang, agar bisa dihormati orang lain, maka belajarlah menghormati orang lain terlebih dulu," Sasuke berkata dengan nada monoton, "Anda tidak bisa menyamakan semua orang layaknya para pelayan yang bekerja di mansion mewah Anda. Semua ada etikanya. Begitupun jika Anda meminta orang lain melakukan sesuatu untuk Anda."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_People may hear your words, but they feel your attitude,"_ Sasuke berkata dengan tenang. Tatapannya begitu intens menyelami safir indah itu, meski tetap saja tak ada emosi apapun yang tercermin di sana.

"_Three magic words."_

Naruto tertegun dengan kening yang berkerut dalam.

_Three magic words?_

Apa si brengsek ini sedang bercanda?

"Tolong, terima kasih... dan maaf. Itulah maksudnya," tanpa diduga Juugo tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan mereka, membuat si pirang menoleh ke arahnya untuk menatap lelaki berambut oranye tersebut sejenak, "_Three magic words_."

Tolong, terima kasih dan maaf?

Maksudnya ia harus mengatakan itu? Hah, yang benar saja! Naruto kembali melemparkan pandangannya terhadap si raven. Ekspresinya memperlihatkan ketidakpercayaan dan penghinaan atas apa yang barusan sang Uchiha katakan.

Dia... _the high and mighty_ Namikaze Naruto mengucapkan **tolong**? Sampai neneknya keriputan pun itu tak akan pernah terjadi!

"Kau sadar dengan siapa kau berbicara?" Naruto berujar dengan begitu arogan.

"Anda Namikaze Naruto. Pewaris Namikaze Zaibatsu sekaligus cucu tunggal dari Senju-dono," jawab Sasuke kalem tanpa mengubah ekspresi datarnya.

Sebuah dengusan superior tercetak indah diwajah sempurna sang Namikaze. Baguslah kalau ia sudah tahu, "Dan setelah tahu status sosialku kau masih berani menantangku?"

Tanpa rasa gentar Sasuke kembali membalas, "Ini bukan soal status sosial, tapi etika dalam berkomunikasi. Jika Anda memang seorang manusia yang memiliki harkat seharusnya Anda tahu. Terlebih Anda dibesarkan dalam lingkungan elit bangsawan. Tentunya Anda telah diajarkan tatakrama seorang _lady_ bukan?"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya geram. Mata besarnya menyipit tajam seolah ingin membunuh lelaki dihadapannya dalam sekejap. Ini kali pertamanya ia dibuat tak bisa berkutik dihadapan laki-laki.

Cowok ini...

Suara detik jarum jam mengisi keheningan yang menyelimuti ruang kelas tersebut. Seluruh mahasiswa dibuat tegang oleh kedua insan berbeda gender yang masih saling tatap dalam diam. Seolah mempertahankan prinsip masing-masing. Namun, pada akhirnya keheningan itu pun terpecah tatkala bibir si pirang terbuka dan berujar dengan lirih.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, berdua saja—" Naruto mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tak bisa melanjutkannya, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk itu. Tapi, jika ia tidak mengatakannya... Naruto menjilat kedua bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu kering. Gadis pirang itu tertunduk, matanya terpejam erat. Sial, ini lebih sulit dari yang ia bayangkan, "—tolong," dan pada akhirnya kata itu pun terucap. Sebuah kata yang ia yakini tak pernah terucap selama 19 tahun ia hidup.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Begitu lembut hingga Naruto sejenak dibuat terbuai oleh sentuhan tersebut.

"Tidak sulit 'kan?" Naruto perlahan mendongak, dapat ia lihat sebuah senyum kecil dan transparan menghiasi wajah tampan sang _raven_.

Dia... bisa tersenyum?

Naruto tercekat, ia tidak mengira jika lelaki yang sebelum ini menghinanya dengan dingin, kasar dan rendah bisa memberikannya sebuah senyum yang begitu indah. Begitu hangat dan tulus. Sebuah senyum yang mungkin saja dapat membuat seorang malaikat iri. Dan entah kenapa hal tersebut membuatnya tidak suka. Sangat-tidak-suka.

Tidak boleh, ini tidak boleh terjadi.

**TBC**

_**Super Thanks To:**_

**|Neerval-Li|akane uzumaki faris|DheKyu|xxxSN|Deathberry45|Zen Ikkika|Shiroi Fuyu|Aiko Aizawa|Vira|kyuuuuu|Arum Junnie|wildapolaris|UzumakiDesy|nei-Chan|uchiha leo|Aichan95|hanazawa kay|Naru-chan|RaFa LLight SN|shanzec|Namikaze Eiji|yuichi|Kakaichi|**

Juga buat para _**guest**_. Terima kasih atas _review_nya~ :D

**Dan ini beberapa **_**quote**_** yang saya cantumkan dalam **_**part**_** kali ini:**

_Strong minds discuss ideas, average minds discuss events, weak minds discuss people_**—Socrates**

_Don't waste your time with explanation: people only hear what they want to hear_**—Paulo Coelho**

_People may hear your words, but they feel your attitude_**—John C. Maxwell**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mind to Review?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warn : Fem!Naru, OOC, AU, typo(s).**

**Pastikan baca **_**warning**_** sebelum membaca **_**fanfic**_** ini. Terima kasih.**

**EAT :: YOU :: UP**

"Aku ingin kau jadi partnerku di pesta dansa kampus."

Sasuke menatap gadis pirang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan skeptis. Usai menitipkan izin keterlambatannya pada Juugo, maka ia langsung mengikuti Naruto ke arah taman fakultas Teknik. Gadis pirang itu sengaja memilih bagian yang agak sepi agar mereka bisa bicara dengan leluasa dan tanpa ada gangguan. Sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Apa?" tanya sang pewaris Namikaze masih dengan ekspresi angkuhnya.

"Anda salah orang."

Naruto mengernyit, entah kenapa suara yang terkesan datar serta tak peduli itu membuat ia jadi sebal, "Dengar baik-baik Uchiha, aku-tidak-pernah-salah-orang. Asal kau tahu saja," sambil menahan keinginan untuk tidak segera mencakar wajah tampan dihadapannya Naruto menjawab.

"Kalau begitu Anda harus mencari partner lain," ucapnya singkat seakan mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka, "Dan jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan, aku permisi," Ia pun berbalik, bermaksud menuju kelasnya yang ia yakini telah dimulai 15 menit yang lalu. Tapi sepertinya Naruto memiliki pemikiran lain.

"Tunggu!" Naruto menahan lengan Sasuke, ditariknya kerah baju lelaki itu sekuat tenaga. Sasuke yang tidak siap menerima perlakuan tiba-tiba tersebut kontan saja langsung menunduk. Dengan gerakan cepat dan tak terduga, bibir penuh si pirang telah mengklaim bibir tipisnya.

Naruto membuka matanya disela-sela ciuman mereka, menikmati tiap jengkal raut keterkejutan yang tergambar jelas diwajah tampan itu. Ia mulai menarik sudut bibirnya. Tak dapat lagi menahan untuk tidak menyeringai saat kedua oniks itu menatapnya dengan penuh skandal.

"Akan kubuat kau jadi partnerku ..., apapun caranya," bisik Naruto usai mengakhiri sesi 'kegiatan' mereka. Suaranya terdengar begitu dalam dan seduktif. Bahkan Sasuke dapat merasakan desah napas sang Namikaze yang menggelitik telinganya.

"Kau ...," Sasuke menggeram kesal saat melihat seringai picik yang tercetak sempurna diwajah cantik itu. Sampai detik ini, tak ada satu pun gadis yang berani menyentuhnya barang sehelai rambut pun. Bahkan tidak juga Karin.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Satu hal lain yang paling ia benci adalah, disentuh oleh orang lain yang tidak ia inginkan. Terlebih oleh seorang perempuan. Tapi, gadis pirang dihadapannya ini dengan lancangnya justru telah melewati batas itu hingga berani menciumnya. Bahkan tepat dibibir. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang temperamen, namun entah kenapa saat berhadapan dengan gadis pirang ini, tingkat kesabarannya seakan dibuat menipis hingga kelevel nol persen.

"Otouto?"

Suara yang familiar dari arah belakangnya seakan menyadarkan Sasuke kembali. Ia menoleh cepat, menatap figur seorang pria dengan ciri fisik yang hampir menyerupainya, hanya saja lebih tua beberapa tahun, "Aniki?"

Di sana, beberapa meter dari mereka berdirilah sosok Itachi dalam busana formalnya. Satu stel kemeja hitam beserta celana bahan yang senada, dilehernya sebuah dasi merah telah terikat membentuk simpul yang rapi, "Barusan aku ke kelasmu untuk menyerahkan buku yang kau minta, tapi kaunya tidak ada. Tadinya aku ingin menyerahkannya nanti, tapi seorang mahasiswa mengatakan kalau kau berjalan ke arah taman dan—"

Itachi menatap sang adik dengan sedikit ragu. Sejauh yang ia tahu Sasuke sedang tidak menjalin hubungan dengan gadis manapun. Namun di sinilah ia, melihat sang adik tersayangnya tengah bercumbu mesra dengan seorang gadis di taman yang sepi. Bahkan Sasuke sampai berani tidak mengikuti mata kuliah dijam itu. Bukannya Itachi keberatan, lagipula Sasuke sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengambil keputusan. Tapi jujur saja, pemandangan yang barusan ia lihat sedikit banyak membuatnya agak terkejut. Sasuke bukanlah tipe lelaki yang akan mencium sembarangan gadis. Dan Itachi tahu betul jika gadis yang dicumbu Sasuke tadi bukanlah gadis sembarangan. Oh, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mengenali cucu tunggal dari atasannya sendiri. Namun yang menjadi pertanyaan terbesarnya saat ini adalah, sejak kapan keduanya mulai berpacaran?

Berusaha menjadi kakak yang bijak, Itachi pun hanya tersenyum maklum. Sebagai seorang yang pernah merasakan masa-masa remaja, tentunya Itachi mengerti gejolak hormon yang tengah melanda sang adik. Meski Sasuke selalu tampil dingin pada kebanyakan gadis, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia memiliki pesona yang mampu membuat kaum Hawa tergila-gila padanya, "—sepertinya aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat."

Sadar akan maksud ucapan Itachi, Sasuke segera mengambil tindakan cepat. Ia membuka mulutnya, bersiap untuk memberikan penjelasan -atau tepatnya sanggahan- sebelum sang kakak mulai mengambil kesimpulan yang tidak-tidak, "Aniki, ini bukan—" kalimat Sasuke terpotong begitu saja ketika suara isak tangis terdengar. Sasuke menoleh, menatap gadis pirang di sampingnya dengan mata yang menyipit tajam dan penuh rasa curiga.

Apalagi yang sedang gadis gila itu rencanakan?

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan semarah ini," Naruto bicara disela-sela isak tangisnya, "Aku ..., aku hanya ingin kau mendampingiku di pesta dansa nanti. Tolong jangan marah lagi."

Sasuke mendengus sarkastik. Kedua oniksnya menatap Naruto yang tengah mencengkram gaunnya dibagian dada. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam, air mata terlihat menetes perlahan membasahi tanah yang ia pijaki. Gadis ini sedang berakting rupanya. Dan harus ia akui jika aktingnya tidaklah buruk.

"Sasuke, tidak baik membuat seorang perempuan menangis."

"Kau tidak tahu situasinya _baka aniki_," jelas Sasuke sambil menahan geram. Mata sipitnya yang tajam masih mengawasi akting Naruto yang nyaris sempurna itu.

"Aku memang tidak tahu situasi kalian, yang aku tahu, kau telah membuatnya menangis." jawab Itachi tenang.

"Dia itu cuma—"

"Tidak apa-apa Itachi-niisan," alis Sasuke berkedut saat mendengar panggilan yang diberikan Naruto pada kakaknya. Yang benar saja, **niisan**? Memangnya dia pikir dia itu siapa? "Memang aku yang salah di sini. Aku telah memaksa Sasuke untuk pergi. Padahal sejak awal ia sudah mengatakan tidak mau. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya."

Dasar rubah betina licik, gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. Susah payah ia menahan diri untuk tidak segera membalas ucapan Naruto dengan kalimat pedasnya.

Lain Sasuke, lain pula Itachi. Jika bagi Sasuke perkataan Naruto hanya membuat telinganya panas, maka Itachi menganggapnya begitu manis dan pengertian. Uchiha sulung itu tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan senyumnya saat si pirang memanggilnya **niisan.** Ia cukup lega karena sang adik telah menjatuhkan pilihannya pada gadis yang tepat. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang ia lihat, "Tidak Namikaze-chan, ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Aku yakin Sasuke mau dengan senang hati mendampingimu, ia hanya sedikit kurang nyaman dengan segala hal yang berbau pesta."

Sasuke melempar sebuah tatapan tajam dan penuh aura membunuh terhadap sang kakak. Tersurat jelas kalau ia tidak menyukai kalimat Itachi sedikit pun.

"Kuharap kalian segera berbaikan. Tidak baik bagi sepasang kekasih jika bertengkar terlalu lama," Itachi menyerahkan buku yang diminta Sasuke ketangan sang adik, mengusap lembut rambut Naruto, sebelum meninggalkan kedua insan itu untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"Kakakmu lumayan tampan," Sasuke memilih tak menjawab. Terlalu malas untuk menanggapi komentar Naruto yang menurutnya tidak penting. Diliriknya gadis pirang itu tengah mematut dirinya pada sebuah kaca yang ia keluarkan dari tas kecilnya, "Oh sial, maskaraku jadi luntur gara-gara menangis tadi."

Sasuke mendengus singkat, terlalu lama berada di sini bisa membuatnya jadi gila.

"Heh, kau mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat dimana pikiran rasionalku tidak akan tercemar."

Alis Naruto berkedut sebal, "Apa? Dasar cowok tak berperasaan, tega sekali kau meninggalkan pacarmu sendirian," Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan kau-ini-bodoh-atau-apa? Namun gadis itu hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya dengan santai, "Kau tidak dengar apa yang kakakmu katakan tadi?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, dan Naruto menganggap hal tersebut sebagai isyarat baginya untuk melanjutkan, "Dia menganggap kalau kita adalah sepasang kekasih, jadi ...,"

"Jadi?" ulang sang Uchiha bungsu datar.

"Jadi, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, kau harus jadi partnerku," tandas Naruto diakhiri seulas senyum puas.

Sasuke menggemerutukkan giginya menahan kesal, "Kau—"

Suara dering ponsel yang tiba-tiba membuat kalimat Sasuke tergantung begitu saja. Dilihatnya Naruto telah menempelkan benda putih persegi itu ditelinga kirinya. Terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab dengan jengkel, "Ada apa? ... Sekarang? ... Tapi aku— Ck, iya-iya aku ke sana!"

Naruto memutus sambungan ponselnya usai berdecak singkat. Raut wajahnya masih terlihat sedikit kesal. Namun hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama begitu ia kembali melempar pandangannya pada Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum malas, ia hampiri Sasuke dengan perlahan sebelum akhirnya berbisik seduktif pada lelaki tampan itu, "Sudah kubilang 'kan? Aku, akan membuatmu jadi partnerku. **Apapun caranya,**" ia menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya untuk melihat reaksi yang terjadi. Dan benar saja, kedua oniks itu tengah menatapnya begitu dingin dan penuh intimidasi. Persis bak seekor predator yang kesal karena kehilangan mangsanya.

Sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih pada Sakura. Kalau bukan karena sahabat _pink_nya yang memaksa ia untuk duduk manis dan mendengarkan segala informasi mengenai Uchiha Sasuke, mungkin ia tak akan bisa membuat rencana sesempurna ini.

"Jemput aku jam 7 malam dimansionku. Dan ingat, jangan telat," Naruto menepuk pipi Sasuke pelan dengan gestur mengejek. Seringai penuh kemenangan terlukis sempurna diwajah cantik gadis itu sebelum ia melangkah pergi.

Sasuke mengamati punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh. Meskipun samar, namun ia masih dapat mendengar si pirang mengeluhkan tentang berbagai macam hal. Mulai dari maskara yang luntur, harus _make-up_ ulang, nenek tua sialan dan tak lupa berbagai kalimat rutukan yang mengacu pada dirinya.

"Gadis gila."

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

"Ck, kenapa sulit sekali sih?"

Sambil terus menggerutu, pria berusia 40 tahun itu tetap melanjutkan kegiatan yang sejak 10 menit lalu ia tekuni. Namun, berapa kali pun ia mencoba hasilnya tetap saja sama. Sepasang mata safirnya menilik kesal ke arah dasi yang masih belum terikat dengan benar dikerah kemejanya. Baiklah, meski agak kesal untuk ia akui, tapi bagian mengikat dasi memang bukanlah keahliannya.

"Perlu bantuan pa?"

"Ah, terima kasih sayang."

"_Your welcome~"_

Minato –nama pria itu- tersenyum lega saat putri tunggalnya datang dan menawarkan bantuan. Sepeninggal Kushina 18 tahun yang lalu membuat ia mau tidak mau harus melakukan segalanya sendirian. Termasuk melakukan hal kecil seperti mengikat dasi ini. Biasanya, ia membutuhkan waktu hingga 30 menit hanya untuk mengikat sebuah dasi. Namun dengan bantuan putrinya, hal simpel seperti ini cukup dilakukan kurang dari 3 menit. Sebenarnya Minato bisa saja meminta pelayan rumahnya untuk melakukan hal ini, tapi entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak menyukai ide tersebut .

"Nah, selesai."

"Ah, terima kasih ya Naruto. Kalau tidak ada kau papa pasti akan— hoaah!" kedua safir Minato langsung terbelalak begitu melihat penampilan putri tunggalnya hari itu secara keseluruhan, "K-kau! Pakaian apa yang kau kenakan?"

"Astaga papa, kau membuatku jantungan saja," komplain Naruto sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan.

"Oh Kami-sama, rokmu ...," Minato menunjuk rok yang Naruto pakai dengan tatapan horor. Jelas saja, rok itu hanya menutupi kurang dari setengah paha putrinya, ditambah dengan warnanya yang putih dan sedikit transparan menyebabkan siapapun dapat melihat _lingerie_ yang Naruto kenakan.

"Duh, kupikir apa," Naruto berucap ringan sambil memutar mata malas, "Kenapa, kepanjangan ya? Baiklah, akan kupotong lagi~"

Mendengar hal itu kontan membuat Minato panik bukan main. Terlebih saat Naruto berbalik hingga menyebabkan ia bisa melihat punggung mulus putrinya yang terekspos dari model blus yang gadis itu kenakan, "E-eit, kau mau kemana?"

"Menyuruh pelayan memotong rokku," jawab gadis remaja itu santai.

"A-apa?!" pipi Minato bersemu merah antara terkejut dan malu. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan putrinya keluar dengan pakaian kurang bahan begitu, "Ti-tidak usah! Daripada itu— kau kemanakan bagian belakangnya?"

Naruto mengernyit, "Bagian belakang apa?"

"Baju yang kau pakai!"

Mengerti maksud Minato, Naruto pun hanya merespon dengan tertawa kecil. Rambut pirangnya yang saat itu ia sibak ke arah kanan terlihat bergerak ketika ia menggeleng, "Papa~ ini _backless_."

Kali ini giliran Minato yang mengernyit, _"Ba-backless?"_

Tanpa mempedulikan reaksi sang ayah yang tampak kebingungan, Naruto pun memilih untuk pergi. Kaki rampingnya yang dibalut _stiletto _hitamterdengar nyaring menapaki lantai marmer kediamannya. Bahkan tak ia hiraukan protesan Minato yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, "Sudah ya pa, jangan tunggu aku untuk makan malam. Aku akan pulang telat hari ini, _bye_~"

"Tu-tunggu Naruto!" Minato melihat sosok putrinya secara perlahan menghilang dari balik pintu, "Ia bahkan tak mencium pipiku," gumam pria 40 tahun itu sambil pundung disudut ruangan.

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

"Kau terlihat senang hari ini?" Ino membuka percakapan diantara ketiganya ketika mereka tiba di kantin utama kampus. Iris _aquamarine_-nya menatap Naruto sedikit curiga. Bagaimana tidak, sejak pagi gadis pirang itu tak henti-hentinya mengukir senyum. Bahkan ketika tempat biasa mereka makan diduduki oleh orang lain, Naruto hanya menatap orang itu tajam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Tapi tetap saja hal tersebut cukup efektif untuk membuat orang itu meminta maaf dengan wajah pucat pasi dan segera menghilang dari hadapan Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa. Tidak ada teriakan, cemoohan, atau aksi yang merujuk pada pembullyan. Seperti yang kerap ia lakukan pada siapa saja yang berani mengambil spot favorit mereka. Dan semua hal itu tentu saja meninggalkan tanda tanya besar bagi Ino.

"Nenek tua itu memutuskan untuk mengembalikan seluruh supir pribadiku."

"Oh ya? Bukannya kau bilang masih satu minggu lagi?"

Sang pewaris Namikaze mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli, "Entahlah, mungkin karena beberapa hari kemarin aku menjadi anak yang 'manis' dan 'penurut'."

"Dengan menghabiskan malammu di pub dan baru pulang saat pagi begitu?" Sakura bertanya sarkastik yang dibalas Naruto dengan kekehan ringan.

"Yakin hanya itu?"

Naruto hanya melirik Ino sesaat sebagai respon. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri sinar matanya menyiratkan kesenangan. Ia kembali meminum yoghurtnya dengan tenang sambil membayangkan kejadian kemarin. Sesekali tawa kecil akan lolos dari bibirnya yang semakin membuat tingkat kecurigaan Ino berlipat ganda.

"Bagaimana ia tidak senang, secara ia berhasil membuat Uchiha Sasuke menjadi _partner_nya di pesta dansa nanti."

Pernyataan Sakura kontan saja membuat Ino tersedak teh hijaunya. Naruto bahkan sampai tertawa karena aksi Ino yang menurutnya cukup konyol itu, "Kau— berhasil mengajak _nerd_ tampan itu jadi _partner_mu? Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Ckckck, serendah itukah penilaianmu terhadapku Yamanaka?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, tapi hubungan kalian 'kan waktu itu tidak begitu baik."

Melalui gerakan yang elegan Naruto mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan serbet, "Yah, siapa yang tahu?" jawabnya santai, "Lagipula, lelaki mana sih yang sanggup menolak pesonaku?"

Dan obrolan ketiga gadis cantik itu pun terus berlanjut. Tentunya dengan Naruto sebagai pusat pembicaraan. Mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Dari satu topik ke topik lainnya. Mulai dari membahas gaun apa yang akan mereka pakai nanti, gosip-gosip terbaru yang tengah beredar dan yang tak kalah penting tentu saja, membahas para lelaki tampan yang akan jadi partner mereka.

"Besok malam 'kan acaranya? Aku benar-benar tidak sabar. Kudengar pestanya akan dihelat besar-besaran."

"Wajar saja, ini 'kan perayaan ulang tahun berdirinya kampus kita."

"Hmm, kalau begitu Gaara pasti sangat sibuk. Beberapa minggu ini kulihat dia mondar-mandir ke sana kemari."

"Kenapa jadi membicarakan dia?" Naruto menatap Ino yang dibalas gadis itu dengan senyum menggoda.

"Kenapa Naru-chan~? Keberatan kami membicarakan **mantanmu**?"

Naruto mendengus singkat, "Yang benar saja."

Entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba saja Ino tergelitik untuk menggoda sang Namikaze lebih jauh, "Kurasa balikan lagi dengan Gaara bukanlah ide yang buruk."

Naruto menatap Ino tajam, "Oh ayolah, aku tahu dia masih menyimpan rasa padamu. Lagipula, tipe lelaki seperti dia itu cukup sulit didapatkan lho," tambah Ino diiringi kerlingan menggoda.

"Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik," jawab Naruto cuek.

"Kau ini, masih berpegang teguh pada prinsipmu rupanya?"

"Tentu saja," jawabnya pasti, "Barang yang sudah kubuang tak akan pernah kupungut lagi."

"Tapi ini 'kan barang langka."

"Tidak ada pengecualian."

"Baiklah, nona-berharga-diri-tinggi. Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dengan prinsipmu itu hingga sekarang," Ino menggerutu pelan.

"Itulah kenapa dia menjadi primadona kampus kita Ino," Sakura menjelaskan sambil terkekeh, sedangkan yang dibicarakan hanya menyeringai puas.

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

"Kalian duluan saja, aku mau ke toilet."

"Kau tidak berniat bolos lagi 'kan?" Naruto memutar mata malas saat mendengar tuduhan Sakura yang menurutnya berlebihan. Ia menggumam panjang, seraya menimang-nimang.

"Hmm..., tergantung situasi ya."

"Naru!" seru Sakura yang mengundang kekehan geli dari si pirang.

"Cuma bercanda."

Saat tengah berjalan melewati kafetaria, safir Naruto secara tak sengaja melihat mesin minuman yang berada diseberang pintu. Ia berhenti sejenak, memperhatikan berbagai macam minuman kaleng yang terpajang di sana. Namun, dari sekian jenis minuman yang ada, hanya satu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"**Wah, kalau begitu Gaara pasti sangat sibuk. Beberapa minggu ini kulihat dia mondar-mandir ke sana kemari."**

"Cih, merepotkan saja."

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

Gaara mendesah singkat. Tubuh lelahnya ia sandarkan pada dinding dekat jendela. Sekaleng kopi hangat menemani istirahat siangnya dari beragam aktivitas yang harus ia jalani dihari itu. Aktivitas yang boleh dibilang cukup menyita pikiran, tenaga dan waktunya, "Terlalu banyak mengonsumsi kafein bisa membuat tekanan darah tinggi lho pak dokter."

"... Naru?" Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Gaara untuk sadar dan menyebutkan nama itu. Nama yang entah sudah berapa lama tak pernah keluar lagi dari bibirnya. Rasa kaget seketika menyergapnya ketika ia melihat sosok gadis yang begitu ia rindukan tengah bersandar didaun pintu ruang BEM.

"Lihat, bahkan kantung matamu semakin hitam. Apa kata calon pasienmu nanti kalau tahu kelakuan dokter mereka seperti ini?" sindir Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil. Hal tersebut tak pelak membuat Gaara jadi ikut mengukir senyum.

"Mereka tidak akan tahu selama kau tidak membocorkannya."

"Ah, percaya diri sekali kau. Membuatku sebal saja."

Senyum Gaara kian mengembang, "Masuklah."

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruangan yang berukuran cukup besar tersebut. Naruto menolak tawaran Gaara untuk duduk dikursi dan lebih memilih bergabung dengannya untuk bersandar dekat jendela. Menikmati pemandangan taman utama kampus yang dipenuhi berbagai jenis tanaman hias yang cantik dan menyejukkan mata.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Yah, seperti biasa... _sexy, free and single_."

Gaara menaikkan satu alisnya, _"Single?"_

"Apa? Tidak boleh aku jadi _single_?"

Sambil menahan tawa Gaara menggeleng, "Terdengar aneh saja."

Naruto terpejam selama beberapa saat, "Aku hanya sedang menikmati waktu kesendirianku. Lagipula belum ada yang menarik," jelasnya lebih jauh.

Mendengar hal itu Gaara pun mengangguk paham, "Kau, sudah dapat _partner_ untuk pesta dansa nanti?"

Naruto melirik Gaara sesaat sebelum menyeringai penuh arti, "Kenapa? Kau mau jadi _partner_ku?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. Namun tak disangka, Sabaku muda itu membalasnya serius.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Naruto terdiam. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk membalas ucapan mantan kekasihnya. Sama sekali tak terlintas dipikirannya bahwa Gaara akan mengatakan hal semacam itu.

"Naru, bisakah kita—"

"Aku harus pergi. Sakura dan Ino sudah menungguku," potong Naruto cepat sebelum Gaara berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Ah, sebelum aku lupa—"

Gaara menatap gadis pirang dihadapannya dengan sedikit bingung, terlebih saat Naruto memberikan sebuah kaleng minuman kepadanya, "Kalau kau masih sayang jantungmu."

Jus apel?

"Kau, masih mengingatnya?" tanya Gaara yang lebih menyerupai pernyataan. Sinar matanya seketika melembut.

"Aku tidak sengaja membelinya."

GREB!

"Dan sebagai gantinya, ini kuambil," Gaara hanya diam saat Naruto merebut kopinya yang tinggal setengah kaleng. Bahkan jadenya tak pernah lepas menatap Naruto hingga sosok sang Namikaze menghilang dari balik pintu, "Kau membuatku semakin berharap, Naru..."

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu ruang BEM yang tertutup rapat. Matanya fokus memperhatikan kaleng kopi yang masih berada digenggamannya. Dengan pelan, ia mainkan kaleng tersebut selama beberapa saat, "Dasar bodoh, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa?" ucapnya lirih sebelum akhirnya menghabiskan isi kaleng tersebut dalam satu kali teguk.

"Inilah kenapa aku tidak suka _black coffee_. Pahit."

**TBC**

**A/N: **Masih ada yang ingat dengan film bollywood Kabhi Kushi Kabhi Gham? Salah satu adegan di atas saya ambil dari situ. Dan boleh dibilang karakter Naruto di sini adalah gabungan dari karakter Puja di film Kabhi Kushi Kabhi Gham dan Kang Hye Na di drama My Fair Lady.

**Super Thanks To:**

**|yuichi|Vianycka Hime|aichan95|Neerval-Li|Kyuuuuu|UzumakiDesy|yukiko senju|Akihiko Fukuda 71|Xiaooo|versetta|Eushifujoshi|Hyull|Lee Muti|akane uzumaki faris|lora marbun|hanazawa kay|uchiha leo|Namikaze Eiji|Nayuya|anita indah 777|DheKyu|kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani|A-Drei|alta0sapphire|iche cassiopeiajaejoong|lutfisyahrizal|shanzec|saruakira|Deathberry45|cueekujana agro|mifta cinya|hyuashiya|dian|xxxSN|love sasunaru|Nei-chan|Shiroi Fuyu|namikazeasyifa|Guest1|zaladevita|Arum Junnie|sgiariza|Guest2|Coccoon|**

**Terima kasih telah membaca**

**Mind to Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warn : Fem!Naru, OOC, AU, typo(s).**

**Pastikan baca **_**warning**_** sebelum membaca **_**fanfic**_** ini. Terima kasih.**

**EAT :: YOU :: UP**

Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya di sebuah cermin besar. _Halter neck long dress_ berwarna biru pastel yang ia gunakan begitu sempurna memeluk seluruh lekuk tubuhnya. Pada bagian depan kakinya terdapat belahan yang memperlihatkan kaki kirinya yang ramping. Sementara bagian punggungnya terbuka begitu saja dan memamerkan kulitnya yang putih. Tak hanya itu, rambut pirangnya yang biasa tergerai pun kini telah tersanggul rapi dengan menyisakan beberapa helai dimasing-masing sisi. Sebagai pelengkap, Naruto juga mengenakan beberapa aksesoris seperti anting, kalung dan cincin yang terbuat dari batu safir langka. Ditambah make-up tipis dan _lipstick_ berwarna _peach_, maka penampilan Naruto malam itu laksana dewi yang turun dari kayangan. Begitu cantik, seksi dan menggoda.

"Berani sekali kau, tampil begitu cantik dan menggoda dihadapanku," Naruto bergumam sambil menyeringai tatkala menatap pantulan dirinya, "Lihat saja. Uchiha sialan itu pasti akan bertekuk lutut dihadapanku malam ini."

Usai memastikan bahwa segalanya telah sempurna, maka Naruto segera beranjak dari kamarnya. Hentakan _stiletto_ yang ia pakai bergema sepanjang koridor yang kental akan nuansa Renaissance. Dengan langkah yang anggun, Naruto menuruni tangga yang menghubungkannya ke lantai satu. Beberapa pelayan yang melihatnya langsung menunduk sebagai tanda hormat. Namun Naruto hanya melewati mereka begitu saja tanpa menoleh.

Senyum Naruto langsung mengembang saat melihat sosok Minato dalam balutan _tuxedo_ putih tengah berbincang dengan Iruka, kepala pelayan mereka.

"Selamat malam papa~ selamat malam juga Iruka."

"Selamat malam nona muda. Anda terlihat sangat cantik malam ini."

"Ah, Iruka. Kau terlalu memujiku," jawab Naruto sambil terkekeh, "Tapi lanjutkan, aku suka mendengarnya."

"Na-Naruto, jangan bilang kau akan keluar dengan penampilan seperti itu," Minato berkata dengan nada horor.

"Kenapa memang?"

"Ya depan terbelah belakang terbuka begitu. Memang kau tidak punya baju yang lebih tertutup?" Minato tampak membolak-balik tubuh putrinya. Dari depan, ke belakang, kembali ke depan lagi. Sementara bibirnya tak henti menggumamkan kalimat 'Astaga, Kami-sama' tiap kali melihat bagian tubuh Naruto yang terbuka.

"Papa, aku ini mau ke pesta. Bukan mau ke kuil," jawab Naruto santai. Ia menepis pelan tangan Minato yang berada dibahunya.

"Waktu ke kuil saja kau hanya memakai bikini," Minato mencibir.

"Itu bukan bikini pa, tapi _tank-top_. Lagipula waktu itu aku 'kan pakai mantel—"

"—yang langsung kau buka begitu sampai di area kuil," potong Minato sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hei, jangan salahkan aku. Waktu itu cuacanya sangat panas. Aku tidak mau kulitku jadi berkeringat dan lembap," Naruto kembali berargumen.

"Ya wajar saja kalau di sana panas. Memang apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari sebuah kuil? Pendingin ruangan?"

"Berarti bukan salahku 'kan kalau aku sampai buka mantel?"

"Ya tetap saja salah. Karena ulahmu para biksu sampai tidak fokus," kata Minato sedikit frustasi, "Bahkan kau sempat-sempatnya merayu seorang biksu."

"Aku tidak merayunya, tapi dianya saja yang terus menatap dadaku. Jadi sekalian saja kugoda," balas Naruto ringan.

"Apa?!"

"Lagipula biksunya lumayan kece, masih muda lagi."

"Naruto!" Minato berseru dengan wajah sedikit memerah, "Pokoknya papa tidak akan mengizinkanmu pergi kalau kau masih memakai baju kurang bahan begitu."

"Papa curang! Aku dilarang, tapi kenapa nenek tidak?"

"Nenekmu sudah menikah, sudah punya anak, bahkan sudah punya cucu."

"Jadi maksud papa aku harus menunggu sampai tua dan keriputan baru bisa pakai baju seksi?"

"Siapa yang menyebutku tua dan keriputan?" tanya Tsunade yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Papa yang bilang!" Naruto menunjuk Minato dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Apa? Papa tidak bilang begitu!" jawab Minato kalang kabut.

"Papa bilang begitu barusan," balas Naruto dengan nada menuduh.

"Mi-na-to ...,"

"Ibu, aku tidak bilang begitu. Naruto yang— lho, kemana anak itu?"

"Nona muda baru saja pergi tuan."

"Apa?"

'Dasar anak tidak bertanggung-jawab!'

"Tua dan keriputan huh?"

Minato tertawa gugup, terlebih saat melihat tatapan mematikan dari sang ibu, "I-Ibu, sabar. Aku bisa jelaskan—"

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

Naruto menghentakkan stilettonya beberapa kali dengan tidak sabar. Wajah cantiknya menampakkan kejengkelan yang mendalam. Sementara mata besarnya menyipit penuh ancaman. Jemarinya yang terawat sudah mengepal kuat-kuat seolah bersiap ingin menampar seseorang. Membuat para pelayan yang berada didekatnya jadi panas dingin karena tahu _mood_ nona muda mereka sedang berada dilevel berbahaya.

Sekali lagi Naruto melirik jam yang ada di _smartphone_ miliknya, "Kurang ajar si teme itu. Berani sekali dia membuatku menunggu. Kalau sampai ketemu akan ku—"

"Akan apa?"

Tubuh Naruto menegang begitu merasakan napas hangat seseorang yang membelai tengkuknya. Ia berbalik cepat, seketika matanya langsung tertumbuk pada dada bidang yang terbalut _tuxedo_ hitam. Perlahan Naruto mendongak, menikmati tiap jengkal pemandangan menggiurkan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Naruto kian terpesona tatkala sepasang safirnya bersitatap dengan sepasang oniks gelap, misterius namun begitu memabukkan.

Tanpa sadar ia mengulum senyum puas. Sialan, aku tidak tahu kalau dia bisa se-_hot_ ini, batinya kesal sekaligus senang.

"Kau mau terus menatapku seperti itu semalaman atau pergi ke pesta?"

Naruto mengutuk Sasuke dalam hati karena telah mengganggu fantasinya, "Kau telat!"

"Sejak awal aku tidak pernah berjanji kalau aku akan datang."

"Tapi kau datang."

"Mau pergi atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke memotong perdebatan tidak berguna mereka. Saat ini ia sedang malas meladeni Naruto.

Mendengar nada dingin itu Naruto hanya merespon dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Sudah datang telat, tidak tahu diri lagi," Naruto menggerutu pelan, "Tapi baiklah, karena kau tampan jadi kumaafkan."

Sasuke memutar mata malas saat mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Kotetsu, Izumo, mobilku sudah siap 'kan?"

"Sudah nona muda. Ini kuncinya."

"Heh, kau bisa bawa mobil 'kan?"

Naruto melemparkan kunci mobil ke arah Sasuke tanpa menunggu jawaban remaja itu. Beruntung Sasuke memiliki refleks yang cepat, sehingga ia bisa menangkap kunci yang dilemparkan Naruto dengan mudah. Tapi tetap saja, ia kurang menyukai sikap si pirang yang menurutnya tak sopan. Gadis itu bahkan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih saat pelayannya membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Undangan?" sindir Naruto tajam.

Sang Uchiha terdiam sejenak. Sebuah ide jahil tiba-tiba saja terlintas diotaknya hingga membuat ia mengukir seringai tipis.

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

"Teme sialan! Kau ingin membunuhku eoh?!" Sasuke hanya mendengus saat menanggapi omelan Naruto, "Menyetir seperti orang gila, melakukan manuver berbahaya, kau pikir ini balapan?!"

"Kau 'kan hanya memintaku untuk menyetir," jawabnya ringan tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Aku memang menyuruhmu untuk menyetir, tapi bukan menyetir seperti orang gila begitu!" seru si pirang saat keduanya mulai menaiki anak tangga yang mengarah ke _ballroom_, "Dan bisa tidak sih kau pelan sedikit! Aku sulit mengimbangi langkahmu kalau— akh!"

Tubuh Naruto mulai kehilangan keseimbangan akibat tersandung salah satu anak tangga. Ia terpejam, bersiap untuk menerima rasa sakit yang akan ia dapat. Tak lupa dalam hati ia berdoa agar tidak ada luka lecet yang akan merusak tubuhnya yang sempurna.

GREP!

Nampaknya Kami-sama mendengar doa Naruto. Karena tepat sebelum ia terjatuh, sepasang lengan kokoh telah menahan pinggang rampingnya dengan erat. Naruto memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata. Dilihatnya wajah tampan Sasuke yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya. Membuat ia tanpa sadar menahan napas akibat terbius akan pesona sang Uchiha.

"Kau—" kata Sasuke memulai. Suaranya terdengar begitu rendah dan seksi.

Jantung Naruto berpacu cepat dan entah sejak kapan kedua tangannya telah melingkar dileher pucat Sasuke.

"Ya?" jawab Naruto diiringi desahan menggoda.

Akhirnya! Dia mulai terpesona juga padaku.

"Kau ..., memang benar-benar dobe."

TWITCH!

"Dasar teme bodoooh!"

PLAKK!

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

"Naru-chan belum datang?"

"Belum nih. Tadi sudah beberapa kali kutelepon, tapi tidak diangkat."

Ino terdiam sejenak. Sebuah senyum misterius tiba-tiba saja terlukis diwajah cantiknya, "Mungkin..., dia sedang 'sibuk' dengan _nerd_ tampan itu."

Sakura menatap Ino dengan kening berkerut, "Maksudmu?"

"Yah, kau tahulah bagaimana Naru-chan kalau sudah menemukan 'barang' baru," Ino mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura untuk berbisik.

Entah apa yang telah dibisikkan Ino, namun Sakura segera menjauhkan wajahnya. Kedua emeraldnya bahkan melebar tidak percaya, "Itu tidak mungkin!" seru Sakura dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Mau taruhan?"

Percakapan keduanya terhenti di tengah jalan saat berbagai komentar mulai terdengar gaduh memenuhi _ballroom_.

"Hey, bukankah itu Namikaze Naruto?"

"Cantik ya?"

"Aku yakin dia pasti oplas."

"Shit man, tubuhnya benar-benar menggiurkan."

"Hanya melihat cara berjalannya saja sudah membuatku tegang."

"Eh, yang di sampingnya itu siapa?"

"Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas dia begitu _hot_ dan tampan."

"Kalau tidak salah itu Uchiha Sasuke yang pernah digosipkan dekat dengannya 'kan?"

"Hah? Jadi mereka pacaran?"

"Habis sudah kesempatanku."

"Paling juga 2 minggu putus."

Naruto tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Tangannya mengamit lengan Sasuke dengan begitu intim. Sesekali ia mendengus saat mendapati tatapan serta komentar yang penuh rasa iri dan cemburu. Bahkan dengan sengaja ia malah menempelkan lengan Sasuke hingga menyentuh dadanya. Hal tersebut kontan saja membuat para gadis yang melihat kemesraan mereka kian dibuat iri.

Berkebalikan dengan Naruto, ekspresi Sasuke kala itu tampak sedikit gusar. Beberapa kali tangannya terlihat mengusap bagian lehernya yang memerah dan lecet. Terlambat sedikit saja ia menghindar, maka sudah pasti pipinya akan menjadi target tamparan Naruto. Namun karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat tadi, Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya dapat menghindar. Naruto memang gagal menampar pipinya. Tapi gadis pirang itu sukses melukai lehernya dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam dan terawat. Dan harus Sasuke akui jika cakaran Naruto lumayan perih.

"Kau mengaku bangsawan, tapi kelakuanmu tak ubahnya seperti monyet liar," gerutu Sasuke pelan sambil tetap memegangi lehernya yang luka.

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Siapa suruh kau menyebutku dobe!" Naruto membalas, tak mau kalah.

"Dobe tetap saja dobe," kata Sasuke santai, seolah tak kapok dengan cakaran yang ia dapatkan.

"Kau benar-benar ingin kutampar ya?"

"Naru-chan!" Naruto melihat kedua sahabatnya melambai dan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Kau lama sekali. Aku sudah meneleponmu berkali-kali tadi."

"Rileks Sakura~ Lagipula aku 'kan hanya terlambat sedikit."

"Kau terlambat banyak juga tak apa Naru-chan. Kami bisa maklum kok," Ino berkata diikuti sebuah senyum aneh. Terlebih saat matanya menangkap bekas kemerahan dileher Sasuke.

Nampaknya ia telah salah mengartikan.

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya dengan elegan. Tidak paham akan maksud ucapan Ino. Ia baru saja ingin bertanya kepada sahabat pirangnya tatkala suara genit Ino kembali terdengar, "Dan Naru-chan, kau tidak berniat mengenalkan lelaki tampan di sampingmu kepada kami?"

Setengah hati Naruto memutar mata malas. Seharusnya ia hafal bagaimana tabiat Yamanaka muda itu, "_Ladies_, kenalkan. Partnerku malam ini, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hai Uchiha-kun, aku Yamanaka Ino. Kalau Naruto sudah bosan padamu kau bisa datang padaku," ucap Ino diiringi kerlingan menggoda.

"_Nice try Ino,"_ balas Naruto sarkastik.

"Hehe, cuma bercanda."

"Dan ini Haruno Sakura, sahabatku **tersayang**."

Sakura langsung menyenggol Naruto saat mendengar nada jahil si pirang.

"Hai Uchiha-kun, senang bertemu denganmu," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil. Sementara Sasuke membalasnya dengan gumaman singkat.

Beberapa menit setelah perkenalan singkat itu, akhirnya pesta pun dimulai. Gaara selaku ketua BEM maju memberikan sambutan. Hal tersebut menyebabkan para mahasiswi mulai gaduh. Terlebih Gaara terlihat sangat _hot_ dan memesona saat mengenakan _tuxedo_ merahnya. Namun kegaduhan tersebut langsung terhenti ketika suara berat Gaara mulai terdengar.

"Aah, Gaara tampan ya. Pantas saja fansnya banyak."

"Tidak hanya tampan, tapi karismanya juga begitu kuat."

Ino dan Sakura melirik Naruto bersamaan. Tatapan keduanya terlihat penuh arti.

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan," Naruto merespon datar yang mengundang kekehan geli dari keduanya.

Sambutan kemudian disusul oleh sang rektor _Lady_ Tsunade, yang masih terlihat awet muda diusianya yang telah mencapai lebih dari setengah abad. Saat Tsunade maju, seluruh mata langsung tertuju padanya. Khususnya mahasiswa, mereka tak henti-hentinya menatap dada Tsunade yang terlihat begitu padat dari balik gaun hijau dengan belahan leher rendah yang ia kenakan. Sekarang mereka tahu darimana Naruto mewariskan tubuh seksi yang menggiurkan itu. Hal tersebut menyebabkan mereka jadi salah fokus hingga tak mendengarkan sambutan Tsunade sampai akhir.

"Aku iri dengan nenekmu," bisik Ino disela-sela sambutan yang Tsunade berikan.

Naruto menghela napas, "_Don't look someone from the cover_. Luarnya sih memang atraktif, tapi saat marah nenekku itu bisa lebih mengerikan dari seekor mammoth."

"Masa sih?"

"Dia pernah membelah meja kerjanya menjadi dua bagian."

"..."

"Dan meja itu terbuat dari kayu jati kualitas satu."

"Astaga, itu benar-benar mengerikan."

"_I told you."_

Begitu sambutan berakhir, musik _waltz_ pun mulai dimainkan. Beberapa pasangan terlihat maju ke lantai dansa untuk berdansa bersama. Naruto melihat Ino dan Sai yang tengah berdansa. Diikuti oleh Sakura dengan partnernya malam itu, Kimimaro. Keduanya terlihat larut dalam alunan musik yang dimainkan.

"Kau tidak mengajakku berdansa?"

"Memangnya harus?" tanya Sasuke cuek.

"Teme, ini pesta dansa. Tentu saja pesta ini diadakan agar kita bisa berdansa."

"..."

"Atau..., jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa berdansa?"

Mata Sasuke menyipit tajam saat melihat senyum main-main Naruto, "Jangan menantangku,"

"Kalau begitu buktikan."

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

Naruto tersenyum puas saat kedua lengan kokoh Sasuke melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Sementara kedua lengannya telah melingkar dengan mesra dileher pemuda tampan itu. Tubuh mereka terlihat bergoyang pelan mengikuti alunan musik _waltz_ yang mendayu. Sambil tetap mengamati oniks dihadapannya Naruto bergumam, "Aku suka matamu."

Sasuke hanya diam, namun mata sipitnya yang tajam tak pernah lepas dari sepasang safir indah dihadapannya.

"Mereka terlihat dingin, misterius, tapi memabukkan disaat yang sama."

"Kau terlalu banyak minum," jawab Sasuke datar yang membuat Naruto terkekeh. Gadis itu menggeleng, "Aku bukan orang yang gampang mabuk. Toleransi alkoholku lumayan tinggi."

Lagi, sang Uchiha kembali terdiam.

"Hey, kau jarang berciuman ya?"

"..."

"Lidahmu terasa kaku saat aku menciummu waktu itu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke saat Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Kenapa? Kau takut padaku?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Jangan bercanda."

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah 'kan kalau kita melakukannya lagi?"

"Aku tidak mau mencium perempuan yang bukan kekasihku."

"Kalau begitu kita jadian saja."

Dari kejauhan, Gaara hanya bisa menatap sendu ke arah Naruto yang kini berada dipelukan Sasuke. Jika dilihat dari posisinya saat ini, keduanya terlihat seperti sedang bercumbu mesra. Dan entah kenapa hati Gaara terasa berdenyut sakit. Mulutnya memang berkata sudah merelakan Naruto. Tapi tetap saja hatinya berkata lain.

"Gaara-san? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, iya."

"Lady Tsunade memanggilmu. Katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan."

"Terima kasih Matsuri. Tolong kau awasi acaranya selama aku absen."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Matsuri mengulum senyum, "Pergilah."

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

Kening Sasuke berkerut, ia menatap Naruto dengan penuh keraguan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau jadian denganku?"

"Kau mengucapkannya seolah itu adalah perkara mudah."

Naruto terkekeh, "Untuk apa dibuat sulit? Kalau suka ya jadian saja. Kalau sudah bosan tinggal diputuskan. Gampang 'kan?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Apanya?"

"Para lelaki yang tergila-gila padamu," jelas Sasuke lebih jauh, "Kelakuanmu begitu buruk, sopan santunmu nol dan mulutmu sering mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar."

"Astaga, aku merasa tertohok dengan pernyataanmu," Naruto berujar dengan ekspresi sakit hati yang dibuat-buat, "Tapi kurasa kecantikanku meng-_cover_ itu semua. Dan kau... memangnya kau tidak tergiur dengan kecantikan dan tubuhku?" tangan Naruto mulai bergerak pelan membelai leher serta dada Sasuke.

GREP!

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto. Membuat gadis Namikaze itu menatapnya penuh tanya, _"There's a difference between pretty and beautiful. When someone is pretty, they have a good appearance. But when someone is beautiful, they shine on the inside and out."_

"_And to answer your question. No, i don't like pretty girl,"_ usai mengucapkan hal tersebut, Sasuke pun berlalu dari hadapan Naruto. Meninggalkan gadis cantik itu sendiri tepat saat musik berakhir.

"Waw, kau ditolak mentah-mentah," Sakura berkomentar saat berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Sang primadona Namikaze Naruto ditolak oleh seorang _nerd_. Ini baru berita besar," Ino menimpali.

Naruto memilih untuk mengabaikan komentar keduanya. Yang ia lakukan hanya menatap punggung kokoh Sasuke yang mulai menjauh. Gadis pirang itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mengamati Sasuke yang kini mengobrol dengan beberapa temannya. Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah seringai tipis.

Entah kenapa penolakan Sasuke barusan justru membuat adrenalin dalam dirinya kian berkobar. Tidak pernah seumur hidupnya ada seorang lelaki yang sanggup menolak pesonanya. Tapi Uchiha itu, dengan mudah ia menolaknya dengan tegas. Dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuat perasaannya semakin tertantang. Tertantang untuk menaklukkan seorang lelaki yang begitu menarik perhatiannya –untuk saat ini-.

Uchiha Sasuke, aku pasti akan menaklukkanmu.

**TBC**

_There's a difference between pretty and beautiful. When someone is pretty, they have a good appearance. But when someone is beautiful, they shine on the inside and out—_**Anonim.**

**A/N: **Oke, saya tahu ini kelamaan. Tapi entah kenapa saya selalu _blank_ tiap kali mau ngetik. Semoga chapter kali ini tidak mengecewakan ^^

**Super Thanks To:**

**| Vianycka Hime | Kyuuuuu | narunaruha | akane uzumaki faris | hanazawa kay | DheKyu | dwi yuliani 562 |xxxSN | caah illang | Ineedtohateyou | Guest | UzumakiDesy | shanzec | Niezza Neko-chan | mifta cinya | Akihiko Fukuda 71 | ratih | alta0sapphire | iche cassiopeiajaejoong | Arum Junnie | Lee Muti | Namikaze Eiji | Neerval-Li | Eushifujoshi | anita indah 777 | aichan95 | lutfisyahrizal | kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani | Nizam Collins | riringo | Dewi15 | nalu-naruchan | sei04 | leejisung4 | ollanara511 | Deathberry45 | gdtop | ao | Akasuna no Akemi | Chikal | Yoichi Uzumaki |Linda | zaladevita | FioKyouu | Nia | Nauchi KirikaRE22 | daniel sandra | Yashina Uzumaki | achan | Aretabelva |**

**Terima kasih telah membaca**

**Mind to Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warn : Fem!Naru, OOC, AU, typo(s).**

**Pastikan baca **_**warning**_** sebelum membaca **_**fanfic**_** ini. Terima kasih.**

**EAT :: YOU :: UP**

Jika tatapan dapat membunuh seseorang, maka dapat dipastikan nyawa Uchiha Sasuke akan berakhir malam ini.

Naruto menyipitkan mata, alisnya saling bertaut, namun ia masih sanggup menjaga ekspresinya agar tetap tenang. Setengah mati ia menahan rasa kesal, mencoba melampiaskan perasaan menyebalkan yang amat mengganggunya sejak tadi. Hah, yang benar saja! Ia, seorang Namikaze Naruto, gadis yang begitu dipuja dan digilai para lelaki. Yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dimanapun dan kapanpun ia berada, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya diabaikan oleh seseorang. Terlebih orang itu hanyalah seorang kutu buku miskin yang sialnya begitu tampan.

_Damn it!_

Disambarnya segelas wine secara asal dan langsung ia habiskan dalam satu kali teguk. Seolah melampiaskan kekesalannya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Pahit," sahutnya ketus. Sekilas ia menatap gelas wine yang ada ditangannya dan mengernyit tak suka, "itulah sebabnya aku lebih menyukai burgundy."

Ino terkikik geli, "Bukan itu maksudku~" ucapnya sambil mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah.

Naruto menoleh ke arahnya, kernyitan didahinya semakin tercetak jelas, "Lantas?"

Sebuah senyum lebar seketika menghiasi wajah Ino sebelum kemudian ia bergumam centil, "Bagaimana rasanya, berada disatu ruangan dengan para mantanmu?"

Aah... itu.

Sudut bibir Naruto tertarik membentuk sebuah seringai yang anggun. Urat sarafnya yang semula tegang perlahan kembali rileks dan terkontrol. Entah bagaimana pertanyaan Ino barusan membuat moodnya sedikit membaik, "Aku bisa bilang apa? Tentu saja ini menyenangkan," gumamnya ringan saat matanya dengan malas menyapu seluruh penjuru ruang dansa. Melihat para mantan kekasihnya yang –bahkan ia pun tak ingat berapa jumlah mereka- tengah mencuri pandang ke arahnya sambil sesekali melemparkan senyum menggoda.

"Kau tahu? Sejak tadi Sasori terus memperhatikanmu," tambah Sakura menimpali.

"Oh Sakura," kekeh Naruto pelan dari balik punggung tangannya, "mereka semua memang tengah memperhatikanku."

Sakura memutar matanya, menahan keinginan untuk tidak membalas kalimat Naruto yang begitu percaya diri, "Tapi menurutku dia sedikit berbeda, sinar matanya saat menatapmu—" jelasnya ragu. Bahkan Naruto dapat mencium aroma kecurigaan dan kekhawatiran dalam nada bicaranya. Sepertinya jiwa _mother hen_-nya mulai kumat lagi. Yah, habis mau dikata apa? Meski wajah Sasori terlihat _baby face_ dan tanpa dosa, tapi reputasinya sebagai _womanizer_ sudah dikenal seluruh kampus. Beberapa bahkan ada yang menyebutnya sebagai penghancur wanita. Karena hanya dengan beberapa untai kata, ia mampu membuat perempuan manapun gigit bibir dan melemparkan diri dengan sukarela ke ranjang.

Naruto bahkan masih mengingat kalimat yang pernah Sasori katakan sampai sekarang, _"Beri aku tiga menit dan akan kubuat perempuan manapun menginginkanku."_

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide menghampiri kepala Naruto, 'Benar juga, kalau dia pasti bisa,' dengan pemikiran itu, kepercayaan dirinya pun seolah meletup kembali.

"Eh, dia ke sini!" seru Ino tiba-tiba. Membuyarkan pikiran Naruto dan membuatnya mau tak mau memandang ke arah yang sama dengan sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Naru," ujar Sakura pelan seolah memperingati.

Awalnya Naruto hanya diam tak berkomentar. Namun tak lama kemudian ia mengulas senyum miring saat melihat sosok tampan yang menghampiri mereka, "Lalu, haruskah aku melakukan sesuatu?"

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

"Kau ini kenapa sih?!" Suigetsu menatap Karin sengit. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap telinganya yang memerah akibat dijewer beberapa detik yang lalu.

Masih sambil melotot, Karin membalas Suigetsu tak kalah sengit, "Kau memang lelaki brengsek, mesum, tidak tahu diri!" teriak Karin menunjuk dada Suigetsu hingga membuat lelaki itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hey, memangnya aku salah apa?"

Karin mendelik, rona merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya akibat kemarahan yang ia rasakan, "Salah apa katamu?!" Suigetsu meringis saat nada suara Karin terdengar satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Membuat keduanya sejenak menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Pelankan sedikit suaramu gadis cerewet. Kau membuat kita menjadi tontonan gratis, kau tahu?" bisik Suigetsu mencoba sabar. Berharap gadis itu mau sedikit berkompromi, walau tak dapat dipungkiri otot-otot lidahnya sudah gatal ingin memaki balik Karin dengan kalimatnya yang tak kalah pedas.

"Masa bodoh!" balas Karin kembali berteriak. Membuat kesabaran Suigetsu yang setipis tisu terbang tertiup angin.

"Aissh, kau ini benar-benar—"

"Siapa suruh kau membuatku terlihat lebih rendah dengan memuji gadis lain tepat dihadapan Sasuke-kun!"

"Apa?"

"Terlebih—" Karin memotong perkataan Suigetsu seakan tak memberi lelaki itu kesempatan, "gadis itu, adalah Namikaze Naruto," gumamnya penuh penekanan.

Suigetsu terdiam sejenak, berkedip satu kali sebelum akhirnya tertawa. Jadi itu yang membuat nenek sihir ini begitu kesal? Dengan kedua tangan yang ia silangkan di depan dada, Suigetsu menatap Karin sinis, "Kau hanya iri."

"Apa?" Karin bertanya dengan ekspresi tak percaya, bahkan matanya melotot seperti akan keluar.

Dengan gaya 'tengalnya', Suigetsu mulai menumpahkan seluruh pendapatnya dengan cuek tanpa peduli kedua tanduk imajiner telah muncul di kepala Karin, "Kau hanya iri karena Naruto jauh lebih cantik, seksi, populer dan— ow, ow!" lagi-lagi Suigetsu tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika jeweran Karin kembali dilayangkan.

"Rasakan!" desis Karin puas.

Juugo hanya menggeleng pelan melihat pertengkaran antik mereka yang bagaikan Tom dan Jerry. Menghela napas ringan, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kedua temannya itu, "Aku tak menyangka kau akan datang ke sini," lirihnya pada Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Tak ia pedulikan suara Karin yang terus mengomel dan Suigetsu yang menggerutu tak jelas, "terlebih sebagai _partner_ Namikaze."

Sang Uchiha diam tak merespon. Tubuhnya yang tegap terlihat bersandar dengan santai pada dinding, sementara kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada. Juugo melirik sahabatnya sekilas. Lelaki itu masih memilih bungkam dan bersikap tenang dengan mata terpejam. Seolah tak terusik dengan keadaan disekitar mereka yang cukup bising, "Kau tidak ke sana Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya membuka mata sebagai jawaban, kedua oniksnya yang tajam tak sengaja bersitatap dengan safir indah milik Naruto.

"Aku yakin dia menunggumu," gumam Juugo menambahkan.

"... Kurasa tidak," ujarnya datar setelah terdiam cukup lama, sedangkan matanya kembali terpejam. Terlebih saat seorang lelaki berambut merah menghampiri si pirang.

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

Meski sedikit sulit, namun pada akhirnya Naruto berhasil meyakinkan Sakura bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Terkadang gadis pink itu memang suka berlebihan. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika ia menghindar dan menyerah terhadap laki-laki. Lagipula ia memang membutuhkan ini untuk mempermulus rencananya.

Dengan anggun Naruto pun menerima uluran tangan Sasori yang mengajaknya berdansa, memposisikan kedua tangannya dileher jenjang yang putih itu, serta menatap sepasang hazel yang memperhatikannya penasaran, "Apalagi yang sedang kau rencanakan, gadis nakal?"

Naruto mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya saat Sasori melontarkan pertanyaan yang bernada curiga, "Senpai, apa aku selalu terlihat buruk dimatamu?" tanyanya pura-pura merajuk.

Melihat perubahan sikap Naruto, tak pelak membuat Sasori terkekeh. Oh ya ampun, gadis pirang ini tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Selalu penuh akan kejutan, "Seingatku kau hanya akan memanggilku senpai jika menginginkan sesuatu," balas Sasori tersenyum menggoda, "aku benar 'kan, Naru-chan?"

Naruto tertawa kecil, tak menampik ataupun membenarkan pernyataan Sasori terhadapnya, "Senpai tak berubah sedikitpun, selalu peka dan langsung ke intinya."

Tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Sasori, "Begitu juga kau. Selalu licik dan obsesif."

"Obsesif mungkin, tapi licik terdengar keterlaluan," balas Naruto tersenyum nakal.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Biar kuralat sedikit," Sasori menatap Naruto dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, ekspresinya terlihat kaku dan serius, "oke, kurasa kau bukan gadis yang licik, hanya sedikit... manipulatif."

Naruto memukul dada Sasori pelan sambil tertawa, "Senpai!"

"Baik, sekarang katakan apa yang dapat kulakukan untuk malaikat cantikku."

Sebuah seringai anggun yang terkesan licik mulai tercetak diwajah Naruto, "Mudah saja," kedua safir yang bulat dan menghanyutkan itu menatap Sasori dalam, "yang perlu senpai lakukan hanyalah menatapnya, buat dia menginginkanku."

Sasori menaikkan satu alisnya. Sinar penasaran tercermin dimata hazelnya yang tajam dan malas. Seakan mengerti, Naruto pun menggerakkan telunjuknya, memberi sinyal pada pemuda Akasuna itu untuk sedikit menunduk. Tanpa ragu, Sasori menuruti gestur sang Namikaze. Sedikit menyeringai tatkala bisikan halus itu menyapa telinganya mesra.

"Kau sungguh manipulatif," Sasori balas berbisik dengan suaranya yang berat dan menggoda. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum nakal sambil mengangguk.

Sang gadis Namikaze perlahan terpejam, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sasori. Seolah itu adalah satu-satunya pegangan terakhir dalam hidupnya. Tubuh mereka yang tanpa jarak menyebabkan ia dapat merasakan dada bidang dan berotot itu dari balik tuxedo yang Sasori kenakan. Tanpa sadar Naruto mendesah, terlebih ketika Sasori mulai mengecup belakang telinganya.

Dari kejauhan, Sasuke menatap sosok Naruto yang membelakanginya tanpa ekspresi. Sejujurnya ia tak peduli terhadap apa yang gadis pirang itu lakukan. Namun ketika oniksnya bertemu pandang dengan pemuda bermata hazel yang tengah merengkuh si pirang mesra, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit terganggu. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu menyembunyikan sesuatu, sesuatu yang ia yakini sama sekali tak menyenangkan.

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

Karin mendecih tak suka, "Dasar gadis penggoda, setelah berhasil membuat Sasuke-kun menjadi partnernya, kini ia beralih pada laki-laki lain dengan begitu cepat."

"Hey, dia itu cantik. Wajar saja jika dia bermain dengan dua atau tiga lelaki sekaligus," Suigetsu berkomentar asal yang langsung dihadiahi Karin dengan sebuah jitakan 'super manis'.

"Bukankah itu Akasuna Sasori dari jurusan Seni?" gumam Juugo penuh selidik, sementara Suigetsu yang berada di sampingnya hanya mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban dan mulai mengumpat, "kalau tidak salah ia juga salah satu mantan Namikaze."

"Dia itu _womanizer_. Kabarnya ia pernah terlibat skandal dengan salah satu dosen sini dan menyebabkan rumah tangga dosen itu berantakan."

"Siapa yang peduli? Mau mantan pacar atau _womanizer_, itu tidak akan mengubah apapun," sambung Karin tersenyum menang, dengan begini ia tak perlu repot untuk menjauhkan gadis penggoda itu dari hadapan Sasuke, "benar 'kan Sasuke-kun?"

"Dia pergi."

"Apa?"

"Sasuke baru saja pergi," tunjuk Juugo pada Sasuke yang berjalan dengan tenang ke tengah ruang dansa.

"Kita perlu bicara," ujar Sasuke begitu tiba didekat Naruto dan Sasori yang masih bergelut dengan kegiatan mereka.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?" Naruto membalas ringan tanpa sedikit pun niat untuk menoleh atau melonggarkan pelukannya pada leher Sasori.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Tatapannya masih terlihat datar, namun wajahnya yang selalu tampak kaku perlahan mulai mengeras, "Sejauh yang kulihat kesibukanmu hanyalah bersikap murahan layaknya gadis jalang yang minta dipuaskan," jawabnya pedas dan lugas, mengabaikan sinar ketertarikan dari mata hazel yang menyaksikan perang kata diantara mereka dalam diam, "ikut aku sekarang."

"Cih, kau pikir siapa kau? Ayahku?"

"Ikut aku sekarang," gumam Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan komentar si pirang.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Naruto menjawab usai melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasori. Ia berbalik, mengangkat dagunya tinggi serta melipat kedua tangannya dengan pose angkuh. Tatapannya terhadap Sasuke pun terlihat garang dan menantang.

"Maka aku tak punya pilihan lain," tepat setelah ucapannya berakhir, Sasuke langsung memanggul Naruto dibahu kanannya tanpa kesulitan yang berarti. Diabaikannya makian dan rontaan sang Namikaze, serta tatapan terkejut orang-orang yang melihat seluruh kejadian itu. Termasuk Ino dan Sakura yang melihat dari kejauhan dengan raut cemas campur tak percaya.

"Oh astaga, ini buruk!"

"Naru..."

Setelah sosok keduanya hilang dari pandangan, kasak-kusuk pun terdengar riuh membicarakan kejadian menghebohkan itu.

"Sepertinya aku sedikit berlebihan," gumam Sasori sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Namun ketika merasakan tangan lembut yang mengelus dadanya, perhatiannya pun teralihkan.

"Kau membuatku menunggu lama," rajuk seorang gadis berambut cokelat manja.

Sasori tersenyum tipis, "Maaf sayang, tapi ini sedikit mendadak," dibelainya pelipis gadis itu lembut seraya menenangkan, "mau dansa sekarang?" tawar Sasori yang mengundang senyum lebar si gadis.

"Tentu!"

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

Sementara orang-orang disekitarnya terkejut bukan main, Suigetsu hanya terkekeh dan bersiul nakal, "Waw, aku tidak tahu kalau Sasuke itu tipe agresif."

"Bukan saatnya berkata yang tidak-tidak bodoh. Cepat hentikan mereka!" seru Karin sedikit gemas.

"Kau gila? Mana mungkin aku merusak momen langka ini."

Karin mengerang frustasi, "Ini gawat, Sasuke-kun sudah masuk dalam perangkapnya."

"Hey, santailah. Mereka 'kan hanya berbicara... yaah, mungkin sedikit cumbuan di akhir."

"Kau tidak tahu gadis macam apa Namikaze Naruto itu. Dia begitu lihai dalam memanfaatkan situasi buruk menjadi sebuah keuntungan baginya," Karin berhenti sejenak, "seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan dalam klan Uzumaki."

"Apa maksudmu Karin?" tanya Juugo curiga.

Karin terbelalak dan menutup mulutnya. Seakan baru tersadar dengan apa yang baru ia ucapkan, "Ti-tidak, lupakan saja," gumamnya mencoba mengelak.

"Kau menyebutkan soal Uzumaki dan Namikaze," Juugo menatap Karin tajam, mencoba mendesaknya, "katakan yang sebenarnya Karin."

Merasa tak dapat menghindar lagi, akhirnya Karin pun menyerah, "ceritanya panjang."

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

"Lepaskan aku brengsek! Kau akan menyesal karena telah melakukan hal memalukan ini terhadapku. Kau dengar itu Uchiha?!"

Sasuke akhirnya menurunkan Naruto disebuah koridor yang sepi. Selang satu detik setelah ia menurunkan Naruto, gadis pirang itu langsung menghadiahinya dengan berbagai umpatan dan makian kasar. Membuat kepala dan telinganya mendadak sakit. Tak ingin bagian tubuhnya yang lain menjadi korban, ia pun langsung memojokkan Naruto ke dinding. Meski awalnya Naruto masih tetap melawan, tapi Sasuke berhasil membuatnya bungkam usai menghantamkan tinjunya pada sebuah dinding.

"Dengar baik-baik, karena aku hanya akan mengatakannya satu kali," suara rendah Sasuke menyita perhatian Naruto dari dinding di samping wajahnya yang kini sedikit retak, "jangan-libatkan aku-dalam permainan bodohmu," ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya gugup, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mengerti dengan baik apa yang kukatakan," ujarnya tenang dan mendekat perlahan. Mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka hingga keduanya dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat masing-masing, "akhiri ini semua atau kau akan menyesal."

Rona merah menghiasi wajah Naruto. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berada sedekat ini dengan laki-laki. Tapi kenapa Uchiha keparat ini sukses membuat kedua pipinya merona layaknya remaja labil yang baru ditembak sang pujaan hati?

_Fuck you Uchiha!_

Naruto memejamkan mata sejenak sambil mengatur napasnya yang pendek-pendek. Dalam hati ia kembali mengumpat sang Uchiha dengan rentetan kalimat kasar yang bisa ia temukan. Setelah merasa cukup tenang, gadis itu langsung menyipitkan matanya, bersikap defensif, "Kau sedang mengancamku?"

"Aku hanya memperingatkanmu," jawab Sasuke datar tanpa melepaskan kontak mata, begitu pula dengan jarak mereka.

Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama. Oniks dan safir. Kelam dan cerah. Dingin dan menantang. Begitu berbeda namun tetap saling mengintimidasi, mempertahankan harga diri masing-masing.

"Baik, kau menang," ucapan pendek si pirang memecahkan keheningan sekaligus atmosfer tegang yang menyelimuti mereka, "aku akan melepasmu, tapi dengan satu syarat," Naruto terdiam sambil menatap Sasuke lama.

"Puaskan aku dengan ciumanmu."

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

Melihat Sasuke yang tak kunjung bereaksi membuat Naruto tertawa sinis, "Kenapa? Tadi kau begitu berani, kenapa sekarang hanya diam?" gumamnya disusul senyum mengejek, "oh, aku lupa kalau kau adalah anak baik yang selalu menuruti perkataan ibu dan kakakmu— pengecut," bisik Naruto ditelinga Sasuke. Didorongnya dada bidang itu menjauh setelah memberikan jari tengahnya.

Namun belum sempat Naruto melangkah pergi, tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar merengkuh pinggangnya dan memerangkapnya lagi ke dinding. Naruto terbelalak, terlebih saat sesuatu yang dingin dan kenyal melumat bibirnya kasar. Dapat ia rasakan bibir tipis sang Uchiha menghisap bibir bawahnya dan menariknya. Hal yang sama dilakukan Sasuke pada bibir atasnya. Tekan, hisap, tarik. Begitu terus hingga membuat pikiran Naruto menggila.

Naruto menjambak raven itu sebagai pelampiasan atas kenikmatan yang kini ia rasakan. Ketika ia berusaha untuk membalas cumbuan itu, Sasuke dengan sigap langsung menghentikannya. Membuahkan erangan frustasi dari si pirang karena hasratnya tak tersalurkan, "Apa lidahku masih terasa kaku bagimu?" bisik Sasuke dengan suara berat dan serak, membuat tubuh Naruto seketika merinding dan lemas bagai _jelly_. Nyaris tak sanggup berdiri jika saja Sasuke tak menopang pinggangnya.

Naruto merasakan tengkuknya ditarik lembut. Ia kembali mengerang saat lidah Sasuke menerobos dan menyapu setiap inchi rongga mulutnya. Melilit serta menekan lidah si pirang layaknya permainan anggar. Saliva mereka saling bercampur. Rasa mint, cafein dan wine kini berada dalam mulutnya. Menimbulkan sensasi aneh dan baru namun begitu memabukkan.

Hosh... hosh... hosh...

Napas Naruto terputus-putus, benang saliva masih menghubungkan mereka. Bukti bahwa ciuman keduanya begitu panas. Wajah Naruto merona merah, pandangannya sedikit berkabut, tubuhnya terasa panas. Terlebih ketika lidah handal Sasuke kembali menggodanya dengan menjilat rahang bawahnya yang dihiasi peluh.

_Fuck! He's a good kisser!_

"Kau—"

"Jangan pernah bermain dengan api. Kau tak akan tahu, kapan dia akan menjilatmu..." Sasuke berbisik rendah dipelipis Naruto, tanpa menyadari bahwa seluruh kegiatan mereka terekam oleh sebuah kamera cctv dengan sempurna.

**TBC**

**Super Thanks To:**

**UzumakiDesy | Hyull | Akasuna no Akemi | kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani | alta0sapphire | Dewi15 | rikarika | kaname | zukie1157 | ollanara511 | Xiaooo | iche cassiopeiajaejoong | xxxSN | Arum Junnie | hanazawa kay | mifta cinya | shanzec | Vianycka Hime | Guest1 | yassir | Yashina Uzumaki | Neerval-Li | anita indah 777 | Lee Muti | lutfisyahrizal | Kyuuuuu | Nara Kamijo | Pororokkamj | devita zala | Chikal | Ribi | airahara | Safitri676 | vali vanishing dragon lucifer | kenny abimanyu | FikaChan Elf | DarkCloud XII | shiroi 144 | Guest2 | ajibana7777 | onyxsapphiretomatjeruk |**

**Terima kasih telah membaca,**

**mind to review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warn : Fem!Naru, OOC, AU, typo(s).**

**Pastikan baca **_**warning**_** sebelum membaca **_**fanfic**_** ini. Terima kasih.**

**EAT :: YOU :: UP**

"_Play Zone?"_

"Benar, sudah lebih dari tiga jam nona muda belum keluar dari sana."

Raut terkejut nampak jelas diwajah Sakura. Ia menoleh ke arah Ino, seolah meminta penjelasan. Namun gadis pirang itu hanya bisa mengangkat bahu, tak yakin harus menjawab apa. Melihat reaksi kedua gadis muda itu, Iruka pun tersenyum kecil. Dengan ramah ia kembali mengalihkan perhatian keduanya, "Mari saya antarkan."

Dentuman musik yang keras menyambut Sakura dan Ino begitu mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar. Usai membukakan pintu ganda dan mempersilahkan keduanya masuk, Iruka langsung berpamitan untuk menjalankan tugasnya kembali. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Mengamati satu per satu permainan yang tertata apik dan terawat memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Mulai dari billiard, _darts_, _minigolf_, _street basketball_, _hockey_ meja, _racing_ dan masih banyak lagi. Tanpa sadar ia menarik senyum simpul, tak ada satupun yang berubah dari ruangan ini.

Perhatian Sakura lalu terfokus pada satu objek yang paling mencuri perhatian. Di sana, dengan hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan _tank-top_ ketat, gadis pirang itu memainkan _dance-dance revolution. _Lagu Gee dari SNSD merupakan pilihannya kali ini. Sebuah lagu yang boleh dibilang bertempo sangat cepat. Namun si pirang dengan sempurna menggerakkan kakinya seirama saat menekan tombol-tombol bergambar panah itu. Peluh membasahi pelipisnya, namun ia tetap tak berhenti menari. Alih-alih merasa lelah, justru wajahnya terlihat sangat menikmati. Terlihat dari cara ia tersenyum dan mata safirnya yang sesekali terpejam.

Menggeleng pelan, Sakura pun mulai menghampirinya. Tersenyum sekilas saat mengetahui bahwa _mood_ Naruto sedang dalam kondisi baik. Setidaknya dengan melihat ini, seluruh kemungkinan buruk yang ia bayangkan di pesta dansa semalam tak terjadi. Sakura mendesah panjang, campuran antara rasa lega dan lelah. Mungkin Naruto benar, terkadang ia terlalu berlebihan.

Sementara Sakura menghampiri Naruto, Ino lebih memilih untuk duduk nyaman disebuah mini bar yang berada di ruangan itu. Menoleh ke samping, ia dapat melihat pemandangan gedung-gedung beton yang menjulang tinggi di kejauhan dari balik dinding kaca, sementara disekelilingnya terdapat perbukitan hijau yang indah. Tanpa sadar sudut bibir Ino tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum kecil. Namun saat menemukan pemandangan gelas wine yang kosong dan sebotol _burgundy red wine_ di atas meja bar, ia pun langsung memutar mata.

Gadis itu tidak pernah berubah, selalu tak bisa lepas dari wine barang sehari saja, gerutunya dalam hati. Tanpa perlu meminta izin sang empunya, Ino langsung menuangkan dirinya setengah gelas. Dihirupnya aroma khas yang menguar dari 'barang wajib' Naruto itu sebelum kemudian menyesapnya secara perlahan. Membiarkan tiap tetes cairan merah itu membasahi kerongkongannya dan menimbulkan sensasi panas yang menyenangkan.

"Pantas saja dia begitu _addicted_," gumamnya dengan seringai tipis.

Naruto mengambil handuk kecil yang ia letakkan di atas mesin permainan. Usai lagu tadi berakhir, ia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Nampaknya ia sudah bermain terlalu lama. Terbukti dari peluh yang membasahi hampir sekujur tubuhnya, meski pendingin ruangan telah ia atur hingga ke suhu paling rendah.

"Naru!"

Sapaan yang familiar baginya membuat Naruto menoleh. Gerakannya mengelap keringat sejenak terhenti begitu melihat sosok sahabatnya, "Oh, Sakura. Kau sudah datang?" balasnya menyapa diiringi senyuman tipis. Dilepasnya ikatan rambutnya hingga surai keemasan itu tergerai. Menggerutu sesaat ketika rambut depannya sedikit lepek oleh keringat, "sudah berapa lama aku di sini?"

Sakura memutar mata, berkacak pinggang, "Bukankah pertanyaan itu seharusnya, sudah berapa lama kami di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada menyindir.

Naruto meringis, membuat sahabat pinknya mengamuk pagi-pagi tentu bukanlah opsi yang bagus. Itu pun jika saat ini masih bisa dibilang pagi, "_Sorry ma'am_. Memang jam berapa sekarang?"

Sakura menurunkan tangannya, menyerah atas sikap Naruto yang kadang tak peka, "11.48," gumamnya singkat seraya menunjukkan jam tangannya sebagai bukti. Menarik napas panjang, ia pun menatap si pirang serius, "sekarang katakan yang sebenarnya. Kenapa kau meminta kami mengambil rekaman cctv ini, kenapa kau pergi tanpa mengabarkan apapun dan apa yang sudah terjadi semalam?" cercanya dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Wow Sakura, santailah. Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab jika kau memberondongiku dengan pertanyaan tanpa jeda," Sakura melotot tajam, membuat Naruto tanpa sadar mengangkat kedua tangan, bersikap defensif, "err... baik, aku jawab. Bisa kau ulangi pertanyaan yang pertama?"

"Namikaze Naruto!"

Mendengar Sakura menyerukan nama lengkapnya membuat Naruto kembali meringis, "Cuma bercanda," jawabnya sambil tertawa kering, "akan kujelaskan saat kau menyerahkan rekaman cctv itu padaku."

Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun hal tersebut urung ia lakukan begitu melihat wajah serius Naruto. Tanpa berkata apapun, akhirnya ia memberikan barang yang diminta, "Terima kasih, aku tahu kalian dapat diandalkan."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya saat mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan ke arah meja bar. Usai bertukar sapa sejenak dengan Ino dan menuangkan dirinya segelas wine. Naruto pun memasukkan rekaman cctv itu ke sebuah laptop.

"Lihat dan perhatikan," ucap sang Namikaze pelan begitu rekaman cctv mulai berputar. Tak lupa seringai kecil yang bermain diwajahnya, membuat Sakura yakin jika ia tengah merencanakan sesuatu—lagi.

"Waw, ini—"

Sakura mengernyit heran, sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia bahkan sampai harus berkedip beberapa kali untuk memastikan. Bagaimana bisa Naruto melakukannya? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang ia tahu tak akan mungkin melakukan hal itu terhadap sembarang perempuan. Yaah, meski harus ia akui jika Naruto memang bukan perempuan sembarangan. Tapi tetap saja ini sangat— sulit dipercaya.

"Hebat, bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Ino bertanya dengan antusias, sementara yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu santai. Dengan malas ia memutar tangkai gelasnya, membuat aroma yang terjebak di dalam wine perlahan terlepas ke udara. Aroma buah anggur yang intensif seketika menyentuh indera penciumnya, begitu kuat dan manis—sangat menggiurkan. Terlebih sensasi _after taste_ saat cairan merah itu telah melewati kerongkongannya. Rasa manis, asam dan pahit bercampur hingga menciptakan kompleksitas rasa yang elegan dan seimbang.

Aaah... sungguh kenikmatan yang sempurna.

"Bagaimana ya? Aku hanya sedikit melakukan 'dorongan' dan... voila!" Naruto terkekeh usai menjelaskan, safirnya yang indah melirik rekaman cctv yang menampilkan adegan penuh dirinya dan sang Uchiha.

"Kau pasti sangat menikmati ciumannya," canda Ino diselingi senyum nakal, tangan lentiknya bergerak pelan dan menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga, "apakah dia, bagus?"

Naruto melirik Ino sepintas, ekspresinya terlihat datar, "Tidak—" Ino mengernyit bingung, namun ekspresinya berubah tertarik saat Naruto mengulas senyum misterius, "lebih dari itu, dia sangat... menakjubkan," sang Namikaze mendesah di akhir kalimatnya, jari tengah dan telunjuknya mengusap lembut bibirnya yang ranum. Seolah mengingat kembali saat bibir tipis Sasuke melumatnya dengan menuntut, bagaimana lidah handal itu mengobrak-abrik rongga mulutnya, mendominasi dirinya, hingga membuat ia mendesah di bawah kungkungan tubuh tegapnya yang sangat—

_Damn it!_ Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja ia sudah terangsang.

Terkutuklah kau Uchiha! Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Dan rencanamu adalah?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik. Menyita perhatian Naruto, sekaligus mengembalikan pikirannya dari fantasi terlarang itu. Ia letakkan gelas wine-nya yang sudah kosong. Menyeringai tipis sebelum berbisik seduktif.

"Sepertinya... aku akan bermain dengannya sedikit lebih lama."

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

Juugo mendesah dalam diam. Otaknya masih memikirkan perkataan Karin yang entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit resah.

_Flashback_

"Apa maksud perkataanmu?" tanya Juugo menuntut.

Karin menghela napas, menyadari bahwa ia tak dapat menghindar lagi, "Kami berasal dari klan yang sama," akunya untuk pertama kali. Sukses membuat lelaki silver di sampingnya tersedak.

"Apa?!" Suigetsu menatap Karin penuh horor. Terlebih saat matanya menelusuri wajah dan dada Karin secara intensif, "tapi—kenapa tidak mirip?" protesnya tak terima.

DUAGH!

Dalam hitungan detik sebuah benjolan besar kembali ia dapatkan, "Memang siapa juga yang mau mirip dengannya, dasar hiu mesum idiot!"

Juugo memijit keningnya frustasi. Dua manusia ini, tidak bisakah mereka akur barang sedetik saja?

"Suigetsu, seriuslah sedikit. Karin, tolong lanjutkan," ujarnya dengan nada sedikit lelah namun cukup mengintimidasi. Sontak menyita perhatian muda-mudi itu agar kembali fokus. Tak ingin memicu amukan si rambut oranye yang mereka tahu sangat mengerikan.

Usai membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit miring, Karin kembali melanjutkan, "Ibunya merupakan anggota klan dalam, sementara ibuku dan aku adalah anggota klan luar. Nenekku, Uzumaki Mito begitu menyukai ibunya, ia bahkan dididik secara khusus untuk menjadi calon ketua klan."

Suigetsu menaikkan satu alis, "Bukankah klan Uzumaki sangat ketat menjaga tradisi?" komentarnya sambil melirik Karin penuh arti, "untuk bisa ditunjuk menjadi calon ketua klan pasti sangat sulit."

Mendengar itu Karin tersenyum kecut, "Ya, kau benar. Kami adalah klan yang sangat memegang teguh tradisi—terlebih nenek. Itulah sebabnya... nenek begitu menentang pernikahan ibunya."

"Menentang?" Juugo menyipitkan mata, sedikit heran atas fakta yang baru ia ketahui.

"Nenek hanya menginginkan menantu yang berasal dari keturunan bangsawan murni. Sedangkan Namikaze-san bukan berasal dari kalangan itu, terlebih darah setengah Amerikanya yang sangat kental," kedua lelaki itu terdiam, berusaha mencerna penjelasan tersebut secara perlahan, "tapi— entah bagaimana nenek akhirnya berubah pikiran dan menerima hubungan mereka, meski sikapnya terhadap Namikaze-san tetap dingin."

Karin menghentikan ceritanya sejenak, dahinya berkerut dalam, "Setelah kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa ibunya terjadi, nenek langsung mengambil gadis Namikaze itu untuk diasuh secara pribadi. Sepertinya ia bermaksud menjadikannya sebagai calon ketua klan, menggantikan posisi ibunya. Selama bertahun-tahun nenek mendidiknya dengan keras, tapi ia mampu bertahan. Bahkan menurut para tetua... potensinya melebihi ibunya sendiri. Nenek sangat senang mengetahui hal ini. Oleh karenanya, ia membiarkan gadis itu bersikap semaunya asalkan tetap menjaga kehormatan klan."

Juugo mengangguk pelan. Sekarang ia mulai mengerti alasan dibalik sikap buruk Naruto. Tidak heran gadis pirang itu sangat marah saat Sasuke menyindir sikap bangsawannya.

"Lalu, hal yang tak terduga pun terjadi. Ia yang semula begitu patuh dan hormat terhadap nenek, perlahan mulai berontak," bibir Karin tampak bergetar, sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan, "aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia melakukan semua itu, tapi yang jelas ia selalu berhasil membuat nenek tak dapat berkutik jika berhadapan dengannya. Bahkan di usianya yang ke-16, ia mampu membuat nenek menghapus namanya dari daftar calon ketua klan."

Suigetsu terbelalak, "Menghapus? Tapi— kenapa?" tanyanya heran campur tak percaya.

Karin menggeleng lemah, "Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Tapi... meski bukan lagi calon ketua klan, pengaruhnya dalam klan kami begitu dominan," ujarnya penuh penekanan dan rasa tak suka, "bagi dia, klan Uzumaki hanyalah selembar kertas yang rapuh, yang mudah ia lipat sesuka hati, yang dapat dengan mudah ia hancurkan. Dia— Namikaze Naruto, adalah perempuan yang berbahaya."

_End of Flashback_

"Kau nampak terganggu," tegur Sasuke dari balik buku yang ia baca. Jemari panjangnya tampak membalik halaman buku berjudul _'Moby-Dick'_ karya Herman Melville dengan tenang, sementara ekspresinya tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Sasuke, apa pendapatmu tentang Namikaze?" tanya Juugo memberanikan diri. Ia jaga suaranya sepelan mungkin. Tak ingin mahasiswa lain yang duduk cukup jauh dari mereka turut mendengarnya. Meski Sasuke mungkin akan menganggapnya tak waras atau semacamnya, tapi ia merasa perlu mengecek hal ini lebih jauh. Sayang, respon Sasuke begitu minim. Ekspresinya bahkan tak berubah sedikit pun.

"Aku tidak tertarik membicarakannya," jawabnya singkat tanpa emosi. Namun pertanyaan Juugo yang berikutnya membuat segalanya menjadi lain.

"Kau tidak tertarik, atau belum tertarik?" Juugo dapat merasakan kedua oniks yang tajam dan gelap itu menatapnya dingin. Ia tahu dirinya sudah sedikit melewati batas. Terlebih Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang mau terbuka terhadap masalah pribadinya. Tapi sebagai seorang sahabat, tentu saja ia tak bisa tinggal diam dan hanya duduk manis menonton, "maksudku, apa kau serius terhadapnya?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau terdengar seperti Karin," gumamnya usai menandai halaman buku yang ia baca. Tangannya bergerak untuk melepas kacamata yang ia gunakan, lalu menutup buku dengan tenang, "sesuatu terjadi 'kan?"

Juugo berusaha untuk tidak menatap langsung mata Sasuke. Pemuda itu terlalu peka terhadap apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Salah satu kemampuan yang membuat ia kagum namun di sisi lain mengutuknya karena sangat merepotkan, "Kau belum menjawabnya."

"Apakah itu penting?"

Belum sempat Juugo membalas, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu memotong, "Tenanglah, aku tahu apa yang kulakukan," ucapnya datar namun terdengar begitu tenang, "katakan pada yang lain untuk tidak khawatir, terutama kau... Juugo."

Juugo tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Kedua oniks itu memandangnya lurus, seolah dapat menembus jiwanya yang terdalam. Memberitahunya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ya, seperti kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah," ucap pemuda itu pada akhirnya, "hanya— hati-hatilah, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum samar. Senyum tulus yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan, "Aku tahu."

Dalam hati Juugo merasa sedikit lega. Entah bagaimana wajah Namikaze Naruto yang sebenarnya memang belum dapat ia ketahui. Namun pernyataan Sasuke barusan setidaknya membuat ia tahu, bahwa sang Uchiha tak akan jatuh dengan mudah ke dalam permainannya.

Suara omelan Karin dan gerutuan Suigetsu menyita perhatian keduanya. Membuat suasana kelas yang tadinya hanya dihuni sepuluh orang itu mendadak berisik. Begitu melihat Sasuke, Karin tanpa basa-basi langsung menghampirinya. Bertanya macam-macam tentang kejadian semalam. Sementara Suigetsu yang mendengar nada khawatir Karin yang berlebihan hanya memutar mata dan mengejeknya. Alhasil, keributan dua muda-mudi itu pun berlanjut kembali.

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

"Sakura, kau dapat apa?"

"B+," jawab gadis berambut pink itu lesu, "padahal kali ini aku yakin akan dapat A-."

"Setidaknya kau beruntung masih dapat B, tidak sepertiku," Ino mendesah pasrah. Tapi pada akhirnya ia pun tak banyak berkomentar. Bisa lolos dari nilai D saja ia sudah sangat bersyukur. Mengingat betapa sulitnya mata kuliah Statistika yang diajarkan Profesor Orochimaru. Bahkan saat UTS kemarin saja mereka dilarang melihat buku dan menggunakan laptop. Sungguh profesor yang kejam luar biasa.

Sementara kedua temannya sibuk membicarakan nilai, Naruto justru asyik memainkan telunjuknya pada layar _smartphone_. Sama sekali ia tak menaruh perhatian terhadap apa yang terjadi di kelas. Meskipun dosennya yang memiliki dandanan nyentrik itu tengah membagikan hasil UTS mereka.

"Nona Namikaze," panggilan sang profesor akhirnya menyita perhatian si pirang. Dengan sedikit enggan, ia pun bangkit dari kursinya yang nyaman untuk berjalan ke meja dosen.

Naruto mengambil kertas ujiannya, melihat hasil yang tertera pada kolom di ujung kanan atas, sedikit mengernyit, "Ada yang salah Namikaze?" tanya Orochimaru karena si pirang tak juga kembali duduk.

"Mmm, profesor~" gumamnya pelan, begitu halus dan lirih. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kecil, membuatnya tampak lebih merekah.

Orochimaru menoleh, satu alisnya terangkat begitu mendapati wajah cantik Naruto yang kini merona, "Bisakah profesor, sedikit membantuku?"

"Apakah ini tentang nilaimu?" malu-malu Naruto mengangguk, membuat semua teman lelakinya menelan ludah secara bersamaan. Hanya dengan melihat ekspresi memohon Naruto saja sudah berhasil membangkitkan hasrat mereka.

Naruto perlahan membungkuk, menyandarkan dadanya di atas meja dosen, dengan sengaja membuka akses bagi Orochimaru agar dapat melihat belahan dadanya dibalik blus sempit yang ia kenakan, "Aku— aku sudah berusaha keras dalam ujian kemarin. Tapi... profesor tahu sendiri bagaimana kemampuanku 'kan?" bisiknya tepat di samping wajah sang profesor. Jarak keduanya yang begitu dekat menyebabkan Orochimaru dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangatnya. Namun ia tak bereaksi. Bahkan ketika Naruto menyibak rambutnya kesatu sisi dan mengekspos lehernya yang jenjang nan putih.

"Kau ingin aku menaikkan nilaimu?" tanya Orochimaru pelan yang dijawab Naruto dengan anggukan senang. Melihatnya, pria berkulit pucat itu pun tersenyum misterius, "kalau begitu temui aku jam 4 sore, laboratorium Fisika Rekayasa Mekanik," seketika ekspresi Naruto berubah bingung, terlebih saat Orochimaru menyuruhnya duduk dan langsung mengakhiri perkuliahan.

"Naru, kau gila?! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi itu sangat ceroboh!"

Naruto tak menggubris ucapan Sakura, safirnya yang indah kini membulat dan diliputi keterkejutan, "Ino, Sakura, apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?"

"Huh?" respon keduanya tak paham.

Naruto berdecak, raut wajahnya kini terlihat jengkel, "Padahal ini selalu bekerja."

Ino yang awalnya diam akhirnya mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini berlanjut, "Naru-chan, bukan penampilanmu yang salah, tapi targetmu~" Naruto mengernyit usai mendengar Ino menjelaskan.

"Maksudmu?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengerutkan kening, berusaha menyusun kalimat yang tepat, "Dibanding dirimu, ia akan jauh lebih senang jika melihat Uchiha Itachi yang _topless_ dan menggodanya," ucap Ino sambil memainkan telunjuk serta jari tengahnya sebagai isyarat.

"Tunggu, maksudmu dia—"

Ino mendesah panjang, terlebih saat melihat wajah Naruto yang berubah pias, "Ya, dia gay—"

_Damn it!_ Pantas saja tak mempan!

"—seorang gay yang sangat terobsesi pada Uchiha."

_Oh... double damn it!_

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

Sepanjang langkahnya menuju laboratorium Naruto tak henti-hentinya berpikir. Seperti biasa, kemanapun ia pergi, dirinya akan selalu jadi magnet perhatian. Namun ia tak ambil pusing, karena saat ini diotaknya hanya ada satu pikiran. Apa yang sekiranya akan dilakukan dosen nyentriknya itu terhadap dirinya jika memang dia gay. Bayangan setumpuk tugas yang harus ia selesaikan tiba-tiba saja terlintas. Membuat gadis itu mendesis tak suka dan mengumpat sang profesor.

"Terkutuklah si Bakoro itu!"

Tanpa disadari, ia telah sampai di depan sebuah pintu geser putih. Diliriknya papan kecil yang tergantung pada dinding atas dekat pintu, memastikan bahwa tulisan yang tertera adalah laboratorium Fisika. Sempat ragu selama beberapa saat, terlebih dengan suasana disekelilingnya yang sepi, akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk.

Naruto mengamati sekeliling. Layaknya laboratorium pada umumnya, laboratorium ini juga berisikan hal yang sama, hanya mungkin ukurannya yang dua kali lebih besar. Dinding ruangan dicat putih, meja dan bangku berderet rapi, rak penyimpanan alat dan bahan yang tersusun apik, LCD proyektor, pendingin ruangan, juga wastafel. Namun satu hal yang membuat laboratorium ini berbeda adalah, tak ada bau menyengat dari kloroform, alkohol, atau zat kimia lain. Alih-alih mencium aroma tak menyenangkan itu, Naruto justru disambut oleh aroma jeruk yang semerbak, "Tidak buruk," pujinya sedikit tersenyum.

Dengan santai ia melangkah lebih jauh. Melirik jam dinding yang kini menunjukkan angka 16.20. Si pirang mendecih, mengumpat dalam hati. Padahal ia sudah sengaja datang telat agar tak perlu menunggu profesor nyentriknya itu tiba, tapi lihat yang ia dapat?

Sebuah laboratorium rapi yang tak berpenghuni.

Hebat, tahu begini ia lebih baik pulang bersama Ino dan Sakura. Menikmati secangkir teh hangat buatan Iruka, bergelut dalam selimut sambil membaca majalah _fashion_, dengan pemanas ruangan yang tentunya akan menjaganya hangat sepanjang malam. Bukannya malah terjebak dalam laboratorium sepi di tengah hujan deras begini, "Apa lagi yang lebih buruk?"

DEP!

Bagus, aku dan mulut sialanku, umpat Naruto pada diri sendiri saat listrik di laboratorium dan sepanjang koridor padam tiba-tiba. Meninggalkannya dalam keadaan gelap gulita, kecuali cahaya kecil yang berasal dari luar pintu. Pernahkah Naruto bilang ia benci gelap? Jika ya, tolong ingatkan dia sekali lagi.

"Tidak apa Naru, ini hanya gelap. Ya, tidak akan terjadi sesuatu. Makhluk yang kau sebut hantu itu tidak ada."

Seketika tubuh si pirang merinding. Tanpa sadar ia menahan napas, tegang. Dicengkramnya kuat-kuat blus yang ia pakai dibagian dada, merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Tidak, hantu itu tidak ada, hantu itu tidak ada, hantu itu tidak...

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

BRAK!

BRUGH!

DEP!

"Aw, punggungku~"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu."

Naruto tertegun, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Tunggu, sejak kapan lampunya menyala? Dan lagi, bagaimana lantai marmer ini bisa begitu nyaman dan hangat? Menelan ludah gugup, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke bawah. Pelan... bahkan amat perlahan, hingga sepasang mata oniks yang tajam menatapnya balik, lalu—

"KYAAAA!"

**TBC**

**Super Thanks To:**

**| Namikaze Eiji | sgiariza | Kyuuuuu | Hyull | onyxsapphiretomatjeruk | Vianycka Hime | UzumakiDesy | luviz hayate | HiNa devilujoshi | ollanara511 | Zoldikyachiru | Arum Junnie | sukez no uchiha | Safitri676 | Kakaichi | DarkCloud XII | Aiko Mischishige | Yoona Ramdanii | choikim1310 | iche cassiopeiajaejoong | aqizakura | kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani | Neerval-Li | Uchiha Annie | shanzec | Akasuna no Akemi | miszshanty05 | ayurifanda15 | AprilianyArdeta | hanazawa kay | Mimo Rain | amurei | rizkyanne | kHaLerie Hikari | Hinata Hime | Wulan384 |Yashina Uzumaki | Yu Ciel | Shiroi 144 |**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : Bad!Fem!Naruto, OOC, AU, typo(s).**

**Pastikan baca **_**warning**_** sebelum membaca **_**fanfic**_** ini. Terima kasih.**

**EAT :: YOU :: UP**

"Apa kau sudah gila?!" Naruto memaki. Matanya melotot lebar antara rasa marah bercampur panik. Wajahnya memerah, sementara dadanya naik turun tidak teratur.

"Reaksimu berlebihan."

"Berlebihan?!" pekik Naruto kesal. "Hallo Mister Uchiha, seekor ular berbisa baru saja melata dilenganku, dan kau bilang itu berlebihan?"

"Seekor ular tidak akan menyerang jika mereka tidak diprovokasi lebih dulu. Lagipula Aoi adalah _Iridescent Shieldtail_, dia tidak berbisa."

"Aku tidak peduli mau dia berbisa atau tidak, yang jelas jauhkan reptil menjijikan itu dariku!"

Sasuke memutar mata. Tanpa bicara lebih lanjut ia bergerak ke arah sebuah kaca besar berbentuk balok yang ada disudut laboratorium. Memindahkan Aoi yang semula melilitkan diri di lengannya ke dalam sana dengan hati-hati.

"Lalu apa keperluanmu di sini?"

Naruto yang masih sibuk mengelap sisa-sisa lendir dilengannya dengan tisu basa menoleh. Gerutuannya seketika terhenti. Sesaat ia terlihat bingung, lupa akan tujuannya semula. Salahkan saja si teme brengsek dan reptil melatanya itu.

"Si Bako—emm, maksudku... Profesor Orochimaru memintaku ke sini."

Alis Sasuke terangkat sekilas, tatapannya terlihat menilai, "Jadi kau orangnya. Mahasiswi yang mendapat nilai D- untuk mata kuliah Statistika." Sasuke mendengus, ekspresinya tampak mencemooh, "Entah kenapa aku tidak terkejut."

"Hei, apa maksud perkataanmu?" balas Naruto merasa tersinggung. Lidahnya sudah gatal ingin memaki sang Uchiha sekali lagi. Tapi reaksi Sasuke justru sebaliknya. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu, tampak tidak peduli, "Turun dari meja. Aku tidak suka melihat laboratoriumku berantakan, terlebih hanya karena seseorang yang mendapat nilai D- dalam Statistika."

Sambil melemparkan tatapan sengit, Naruto pun turun dari meja. Menyumpah kasar sebelum akhirnya duduk di kursi bundar yang menurutnya tidak nyaman. Mereka berdua kini duduk berhadapan. Dibatasi oleh meja panjang putih mengilap yang biasa digunakan untuk praktikum, "Kemarikan hasil UTS-mu."

Naruto mendengus, ia memandang Sasuke dengan penuh arogansi, "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

Masih dengan ekspresi datar Sasuke berujar kalem, "Karena Profesor Orochimaru memintaku untuk jadi tutormu."

Detik itu juga Naruto menganga tak percaya. Melupakan tata krama khas bangsawan yang telah diajarkan selama bertahun-tahun oleh sang nenek. Mata safirnya melotot, jantungnya berdebar menggila. _Kami-sama_, tolong katakan kalau ini bukan mimpi.

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

Sementara Sasuke sibuk membolak-balik hasil UTS-nya, Naruto justru hanya duduk manis menonton. Tangan kirinya ia jadikan tumpuan untuk kepala, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang kelewat lebar, sedangkan mata safirnya tak pernah lepas memandang sosok tampan dihadapannya dengan tatapan memuja. Mengagumi lekukan diwajah Sasuke yang terpahat dengan begitu sempurna. Mulus tanpa cela. Terlebih saat melihat bibir tipis sang Uchiha yang sesekali bergerak hingga kembali lagi membentuk garis datar permanen.

Ah ya, bibir itu. Bibir yang pernah membuatnya menggila. Yang pernah mencumbunya dengan begitu mesra dan bergairah. Yang pernah memanjakannya hingga ke level yang tak pernah ia bayangkan. Bahkan hingga detik ini, ia masih bisa mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. Pikirannya mulai berkelana jauh. Menampilkan berbagai fantasi liar sekaligus memabukkan di saat yang sama.

Berkebalikan dengan Naruto, ekspresi Sasuke saat ini terbilang gado-gado. Wajahnya yang selalu datar entah kenapa jadi ekspresif tiap kali melihat goresan tangan si pirang yang ia sebut sebagai jawaban. Kadang alisnya terangkat, dahinya berkerut, bahkan tak jarang sudut bibirnya ikut berkedut antara ingin mencibir atau mengomel.

Sasuke meletakkan hasil UTS Naruto di atas meja. Sedikit mengernyit saat menemukan si pirang yang tengah menatapnya tanpa kedip. Dengan sengaja ia berdehem keras, membawa kembali kesadaran Naruto secara paksa.

Kepala Naruto terantuk dengan tidak elitnya dari posisinya yang nyaman. Mata birunya berkedip polos, terlebih saat menemukan Sasuke yang kini memelototinya tajam. Salah apalagi dia?

"Apa?"

Sasuke mendesah pasrah. Satu tangannya bergerak memijat pangkal hidungnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pegal. Astaga, kenapa pula Orochimaru harus menjadikanya tutor untuk gadis sinting ini?

Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan ekspresi sebal. Hei, hasil UTS-nya tidak seburuk itu juga 'kan? Kenapa si _teme_ itu berlebihan sekali menanggapinya? Seperti dia tidak pernah melihat nilai D- saja.

"Kau gagal di Statistika 2. Lalu bagaimana kau bisa lulus di Statistika 1 pada semester sebelumnya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada lelah. Antara lelah karena seharian menghadapi mata kuliah atau lelah karena menghadapi sikap Naruto. Entahlah, mungkin juga keduanya. Namun jujur saja ia cukup heran dan penasaran. Bagaimanapun mata kuliah Statistika 1 dan 2 masih berhubungan. Dan biasanya mereka yang lulus di Statistika 1 secara otomatis akan lulus juga di Statistika 2. Karena Statistika 1 merupakan pengetahuan dasar untuk Statistika 2. Kecuali kalau—

"Mudah saja." Naruto mengulum senyum manis. Dengan santai ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, berkedip centil ke arah Sasuke, "Aku merayu dosennya."

Sudah ia duga. Entah kenapa Sasuke tidak merasa harus terkejut akan hal ini. Lagipula sangat tak biasa bagi Profesor Orochimaru mengajar mata kuliah Statistika untuk fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis. Karena sejauh yang Sasuke tahu, Profesor yang terkenal dengan dandanan nyentrik itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu mengajarnya di fakultas Kedokteran, MIPA dan Teknik. Kuat dugaannya, Senju Tsunade merupakan dalang dibalik semua ini. Mungkin untuk menekan kelakuan cucu tersayangnya agar tidak terlampau menjadi. Sasuke jadi sedikit kasihan dengan para dosen yang pernah mengajar Naruto. Entah trik licik macam apa yang sudah rubah betina itu lakukan untuk membuat para dosen meluluskannya.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, dengan cekatan ia membalik lembar ujian itu. Tangan kanannya meraih sebuah pulpen yang ia sangkutkan pada saku jas lab-nya. Menggoreskan beberapa kalimat yang terbilang apik dan teratur pada bagian yang masih kosong, "Kerjakan," perintah Sasuke tegas.

"Kau tahu, aku punya ide yang lebih baik." Naruto menggeser kertas itu ke samping. Derit kursi yang bergeser menjadi satu-satunya suara yang mengisi ruang laboratorium tersebut. Dengan gerakan lambat dan sensual Naruto kembali menduduki meja praktikum. Mengabaikan peringatan yang pernah Sasuke katakan. Gaun hitam ketat yang ia kenakan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya dengan sangat jelas, terlebih saat ia membungkuk.

Naruto meminimalisir jarak antara dirinya dengan sang Uchiha. Mata safirnya tak pernah lepas memandang Sasuke, bagaikan seekor predator yang tengah mengunci mangsanya. Naruto menarik bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum menawan. Sambil duduk menyamping, ia membelai rahang Sasuke. Merasakan betapa tegasnya rahang tersebut ditelapak tangannya yang halus. "Daripada membuang waktu untuk hal tidak berguna semacam ini, bagaimana kalau membicarakan tentang kita berdua saja?"

Sasuke masih duduk tenang di kursinya. Tak bergerak sedikitpun. Membuat Naruto semakin gencar ingin menghancurkan pertahanan diri sang Uchiha yang dinilainya terlampau sempurna. Namun sebelum tangannya dapat bergerak lebih jauh, Sasuke menggenggamnya dengan erat. Tidak terlalu kuat, tapi cukup efektif untuk membuatnya berhenti, "Kerjakan," Sasuke bergumam singkat dan tak terbantahkan. Bahkan ekspresinya yang datar sama sekali tak berubah.

Naruto berdecak sebal, "Kau sama sekali tidak asik." Usai menghempaskan cekalan Sasuke pada pergelangan tangannya, ia pun beranjak turun dengan perasaan jengkel. Dengan kasar ia menghempaskan bokongnya ke kursi, mengerang frustasi ketika ia harus dihadapkan kembali pada sederet angka dan grafik terkutuk itu. Astaga, tidak bisakah hidupnya terlepas dari jerat neraka yang mereka sebut dengan Statistika? Mungkin ia harus protes pada nenek Tsunade agar mata kuliah terkutuk ini dilenyapkan dari program studinya. Lebih bagus lagi kalau dilenyapkan sekalian dari seluruh fakultas.

"Percuma saja kalau kau mau protes pada Senju-_dono_." Naruto mendongak, dahinya mengernyit hingga membentuk huruf v. Apa si _teme_ ini baru saja membaca pikirannya? "Tidak bodoh, aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran. Semua terlihat jelas diwajahmu. Dasar _dobe_."

Tangan Naruto mendadak mulai berkedut. Rasanya ia gatal sekali ingin menampar wajah tampan itu. Ekspresi Sasuke memang terbilang datar, tapi lidahnya itu lho. Bagaikan silet yang ditabur bubuk cabe level 20. Tidak hanya tajam, tapi pedasnya minta ampun. Dan bagian terburuknya adalah ia justru tertarik pada lelaki keparat ini. Astaga, entah ini kutukan atau anugerah.

"Cepat kerjakan."

"Sabar _teme_!"

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Hampir seluruh fakultas telah sepi dari kegiatan mahasiswa. Karena memang jadwal mata kuliah paling telat di sana hanya sampai jam 4 sore. Selebihnya digunakan para mahasiswa untuk aktivitas lain di luar mata kuliah. Seperti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler atau organisasi. Tergantung selera masing-masing. Dan hal tersebut mereka lakukan pada saat jam senggang atau setelah perkuliahan selesai. Namun tidak sedikit juga yang melakukannya saat hari libur. Biasanya karena memang jadwal aktivitas yang mereka ambil sangat padat. Bahkan bagi mereka yang terjun ke dalam organisasi sampai harus rela mengorbankan jam mata kuliahnya. Terlebih kalau sedang mengerjakan event-event besar.

Masih di fakultas Teknik, tepatnya di laboratorium Fisika program studi Rekayasa Mekanik, Naruto duduk dengan gaya ekspresif. Kamera _smartphone_-nya ia arahkan pada wajahnya. Berpose cantik dan menggoda. Ya, selfie. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak peduli ketika Sasuke sedang memeriksa jawabannya. Daripada pusing memikirkan Statistika, lebih baik ia berselfie cantik saja.

"Jadi... kau ini asdos, aslab, atau bagaimana?" tanya Naruto setelah bosan melakukan selfie. Ia menumpukan pipinya pada telapak tangan, sementara ibu jarinya sibuk menari di atas layar _smartphone_, mengetik email balasan atau sekedar mengecek media sosialnya.

Sasuke merespon dengan sebuah gumaman tidak jelas. Bahkan tanpa menoleh dari lembar jawaban yang sedang ia periksa.

"Apa kau sering jadi tutor untuk mahasiswa lain?"

"Hn."

Naruto menggertakkan giginya menahan kesal. Apa-apaan cowok ini, daritadi ia bertanya panjang lebar jawabannya hanya 'hn' tidak jelas begitu, "Apa kau selalu seperti ini?" Sasuke meletakkan kembali lembar jawaban Naruto. Lalu dengan tatapan tanpa dosa ia menoleh ke arah si pirang yang tengah menatapnya jengkel. "Selalu saja menyebalkan dan membuat orang lain kesal?"

Sasuke meniru gerakan Naruto. Ia menumpukan sisi wajahnya pada sebelah tangan. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum malas. Senyum yang mampu membuat kaum Hawa meleleh jika melihatnya, "Begitukah menurutmu?"

Mendadak tubuh Naruto jadi panas dingin. Ia merasa gugup luar biasa. Dalam hati ia mengumpat dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya jatuh dalam pesona Sasuke. Sial, bukan ini yang seharusnya terjadi. Naruto berdehem seraya menghilangkan kegugupannya. Ia menegakkan tubuh, kedua tangannya ia silangkan, mata birunya yang besar berusaha menatap Sasuke sengit.

"Jangan main-main denganku _teme_."

Sasuke menyeringai, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan melepas jas lab yang ia kenakan. Menyisakan kemeja putih yang tiga kancing teratasnya ia biarkan terbuka. Memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang kokoh hingga membuat Naruto tergiur untuk menyentuhnya. Ditambah lagi dengan celana jeans biru dongker yang melekat dari pinggul sempitnya hingga ke mata kaki.

_Oh boy, he looks so yummy..._

Lidah Naruto terasa kelu, ia bagai disuguhkan sebuah pemandangan surgawi yang membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Bahkan karena terlalu fokus mengagumi tubuh Sasuke, ia sampai tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar.

"Apa kau mendengarku?"

Suara berat itu menarik Naruto kembali ke alam nyata. Ia berkedip beberapa kali. Sementara wajahnya terlihat bingung saat menemukan Sasuke yang menatapnya tidak sabar, "Huh?"

Sasuke mendesah panjang. Sepertinya hari-harinya akan terasa lebih berat untuk beberapa minggu ke depan.

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

Gaara membuang napas lelah. Seharian ini ia lewatkan untuk memeriksa laporan kegiatan dari event sebelumnya. Ditambah laporan serta proposal kegiatan dari seluruh BEM jurusan. Mereka telah memasuki pertengahan semester dan seluruh organisasi berlomba-lomba untuk segera merampungkan event yang akan mereka laksanakan.

Sebagai ketua BEM tentu saja Gaara begitu disibukkan akan hal ini. Tak jarang ia sampai harus mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya yang minim untuk menghadiri sederet rapat serta undangan dari BEM jurusan. Dan seluruh hal itu harus ia imbangi juga dengan jadwal perkuliahan, setumpuk tugas, kegiatan praktikum, serta ujian yang wajib ia ikuti.

Gaara berjalan melewati koridor gedung yang diperuntukkan khusus untuk anggota BEM. Sesampainya di lantai satu ia berdiam diri sejenak. Memperhatikan rintik hujan yang masih mengguyur dengan derasnya dari balik pintu kaca lobi. Gaara mengambil payung lipat yang memang sengaja ia persiapkan di dalam tasnya. Setelah memastikan untuk mengunci pintu dengan kunci cadangan yang ia bawa, segera saja ia beranjak menuju parkiran.

"Naru..."

Langkah Gaara seketika terhenti. Kakinya bagai terpaku di tempat saat melihat gadis yang ia cintai tengah berjalan satu payung dengan seseorang. Lelaki itu... kalau tidak salah namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang akhir-akhir ini dikabarkan dekat dengan Naruto. Tanpa sadar Gaara meremas pegangan payungnya lebih erat. Mata jade-nya menyendu tatkala Naruto mendekap lengan Sasuke mesra. Gadis itu bahkan mengabaikan ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat risih dan terganggu. Dengan keras kepala ia tetap menempelkan tubuhnya sedekat mungkin. Seakan takut kalau sampai air hujan itu mengenai rambut pirangnya yang indah.

Seulas senyum pahit terlukis diwajah Gaara yang pucat. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian di masa lalu. Masa ketika dirinya dan Naruto masihlah sepasang kekasih.

"_Aku benci hujan!"_

_Gaara melirik Naruto, melihat bagaimana gadis itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya dengan begitu erat pada lengan atasnya. Sudut bibirnya mulai berkedut pelan, membentuk sebuah senyum tipis sederhana. Terlebih saat merasakan pipi Naruto yang hangat menyentuh permukaan lengan blazer yang ia kenakan, "Kenapa?"_

_Naruto merengut, bibirnya ia cebikkan dengan mimik lucu, "Karena mereka selalu membuat rambutku jadi lepek dan lembap," keluhnya tidak suka._

"_Bagaimana kalau kubuat kau jadi menyukai hujan?"_

"_Caranya?"_

_Secara tiba-tiba Gaara meminta Naruto memegang payung mereka, "Pegang yang kuat," pesannya singkat. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba apapun ia telah mengangkat Naruto, menggendong si pirang hingga menempel ke dada bidangnya. Gadis itu memekik kaget, namun untungnya payung yang ia pegang tak sampai terjatuh._

"_Panda merah bodoh, apa kau sudah gila?!"_

"_Dengan begini kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi tentang rambutmu." Naruto menatap Gaara penuh skandal. Bibirnya bahkan sampai menganga tidak percaya. "Hentikan ekspresi itu, atau aku akan menciummu detik ini juga."_

_Cepat-cepat Naruto menutup mulutnya kembali. Mungkin pikirannya masih terguncang dengan sikap Gaara yang di luar prediksinya. Di dalam otaknya, sosok Gaara merupakan tipe lelaki yang terlalu serius dan dewasa. Tapi sekarang, setelah melihat hal ini ia jadi meragukan penilaiannya sendiri. Astaga, sepertinya Gaara sudah terkontaminasi efek negatif darinya._

"_Apa yang lucu?" tanya Gaara saat melihat Naruto yang kini tertawa._

"_Kau."_

_Gaara mengernyit, nampak bingung sekaligus terhibur. Jujur saja ia sangat suka ketika melihat Naruto yang tertawa lepas. Gadis itu tampak begitu manis, bebas dan ceria. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan image-nya yang terkenal sombong dan menyebalkan._

"_Kupikir kau orangnya selalu serius. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau aku bisa bertahan denganmu lebih dari tiga hari," Naruto memegangi perutnya yang kegelian. Jarang sekali ia bisa tertawa selepas ini kalau bukan karena membully seseorang atau mengerjai nenek Tsunade._

_Sepasang jade itu menatap Naruto dengan intens. Penuh dengan sejuta emosi yang sulit terungkapkan, "Gaara?" Naruto menyentuh rahang Gaara saat lelaki itu tak kunjung merespon. Ekspresinya terlihat khawatir. Namun sebelum ia sempat bicara lagi, Sabaku muda itu telah membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Naruto awalnya kaget, ia tidak menyangka kalau Gaara bisa bertindak agresif. Karena biasanya ialah yang selalu memulai ciuman mereka. Namun ia tak ingin mempertanyakan hal itu lebih jauh, yang ia lakukan hanya memejamkan mata, menikmati bibir Gaara yang menyesap bibirnya dengan kelembutan yang memabukkan._

_Gaara dapat merasakan sebelah tangan Naruto melingkari lehernya dengan mesra, menekan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tak jarang jemari Naruto akan meremas rambut merahnya dengan sensual. Menyalurkan hasrat serta gairah mereka yang tengah menggebu. Sementara sebelah tangan Naruto yang lain menggenggam erat payung yang menaungi mereka. Melindungi keduanya dari derasnya hujan di kala itu._

Gaara menggeleng. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan perasaan tersiksa. Kami-sama, kenapa begitu sulit rasanya untuk melepaskan gadis itu? Gaara menarik napas panjang, dengan perasaan rindu ia memandang punggung Naruto yang perlahan mulai menjauh.

Menyisakan ia yang berdiri sendirian di tengah derasnya hujan.

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

Alunan suara BoA yang menyanyikan lagu _Eat You Up_ menjadi pilihan Naruto untuk menemani perjalanannya pagi itu. Ino baru saja menghubunginya. Mengatakan kalau ia dan Sakura sudah tiba lebih dulu di Ginza. Dan karena ini hari Sabtu, artinya mereka akan melakukan rutinitas mingguan mereka untuk belanja. Meski sebenarnya kata 'rutinitas mingguan' kurang tepat digunakan. Mengingat hampir setiap hari mereka selalu berbelanja. Terlebih kalau melihat barang _branded_ yang sedang mereka incar. Bahkan ia sendiri pernah bolos kuliah beberapa hari untuk terbang ke Milan demi membeli sebuah blus edisi terbatas yang ia incar. Dimana ekspedisinya itu berakhir dengan omelan panjang lebar dari Sakura serta pemblokiran _passport_ dan kartu debitnya oleh nenek Tsunade selama satu bulan.

Naruto membetulkan _headset_ yang terpasang di telinganya. Rambu lalu lintas yang menyala merah membuat mobilnya harus berhenti. Merasa bosan, ia pun mendongak sejenak ke arah depan, melihat lalu lintas yang cukup sepi dari balik kaca Audi Q3 yang ia naiki. Tidak ada yang menarik, semuanya biasa saja. Sampai mata birunya yang jernih menangkap sesuatu yang akhir-akhir ini begitu mengganggunya.

Tunggu, bukankah itu si teme? Mau kemana dia?

Sejenak Naruto berpikir. Jujur saja ia sedikit penasaran. Sudah seminggu Sasuke menjadi tutornya tapi ia belum bisa menarik perhatian lelaki itu. Kadang ia jadi curiga kalau Sasuke itu seorang gay. Terlebih jika mengingat pengendalian diri Sasuke yang menurutnya terlampau sempurna. Padahal setiap kali mereka bertemu, Naruto selalu memastikan agar penampilannya tampak seksi dan menggoda. Berbagai model pakaian telah ia coba. Mulai dari blus terusan yang sempit dibagian dada, rok span pendek dengan belahan yang tinggi, bahkan sampai gaun transparan yang membuat papanya hampir terkena serangan jantung. Dan kalian tahu apa reaksi Sasuke ketika Naruto meminta pendapatnya? Dengan wajah datar yang permanen lelaki itu hanya meliriknya sekilas sambil bergumam 'hn' yang tidak jelas. Bagaimana ia tidak jengkel coba?

Naruto melihat Sasuke menaiki sebuah bus di sebuah halte. Setelah mempertimbangkan selama beberapa saat, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya, "Izumo, ikuti bus itu."

"Baik nona muda."

Dengan segera Naruto langsung menghubungi nomor Ino. Mengabarkan bahwa ia tidak bisa pergi bersama mereka melalui kalimat yang tergolong singkat. Bahkan ia langsung mengakhiri panggilannya tanpa mau repot menunggu jawaban dari gadis itu.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Naruto pun sampai di tempat yang Sasuke tuju. Sebuah bengkel _tuner_ di pinggir jalan. Dari balik kaca mobilnya, ia mengamati bengkel itu lebih seksama. Tidak begitu besar, tapi terlihat cukup profesional dan meyakinkan. Jika saja papan besar bertuliskan _'GREEN MONSTER GARAGE'_ itu disingkirkan, maka Naruto tak akan ragu untuk memasuki bengkel itu. Astaga, orang sinting macam apa yang menamai bengkelnya dengan nama norak begitu? Selera _fashion_-nya pasti benar-benar buruk. Naruto bahkan tak akan kaget lagi jika pemiliknya mengenakan pakaian bernuansa hijau dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Aku mau turun di sini. Kau pulang duluan saja," putus Naruto usai melakukan pengamatan singkat. Tanpa mempertanyakan tujuan Naruto lebih jauh, Izumo bergegas turun dan membukakan pintu belakang untuk nona mudanya. Ia membungkuk hormat saat melihat Naruto turun dengan sikap anggun.

Blus kuning dengan bahu terbuka serta rok putih pendek menjadi pilihan Naruto pagi itu. Sepatu hak tinggi rancangan Christian Louboutin membuat kakinya terlihat semakin ramping. Naruto mengambil kacamata hitam dari tas Hermes yang ia bawa. Sambil mengangkat dagunya tinggi, ia pun menyematkan kacamata tersebut untuk membingkai mata birunya yang indah. Langkahnya terlihat yakin sekaligus menawan saat memasuki area bengkel. Bahkan ia tak memperhatikan lagi saat Izumo memacu Audi Q3 cokelat gelap itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Yosh! Selamat pagi Nona, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Satu alis Naruto terangkat heran. Terlebih saat seorang pria berpakaian hijau ketat yang terkesan norak menghampirinya sambil memperlihatkan cengiran lebar. Astaga, apakah alisnya itu asli? Dan lagi potongan rambut macam apa itu? Sambil menahan lidahnya untuk tidak memberikan komentar pedas, Naruto memasang senyuman manis. Apakah baju hijau ketat yang norak itu seragam bengkel ini? Kalau ya, ia tak akan sanggup membayangkan Sasuke yang berwajah datar memakainya.

"Apakah Uchiha Sasuke bekerja di sini?"

"Sasuke?" Gai membeo heran. Ia terdiam sejenak sambil mencermati penampilan Naruto yang terkesan menawan dan tanpa cela. Tak lama kemudian kedua matanya berbinar penuh semangat, berteriak lantang hingga membuat Naruto terpaksa menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, "UWOOOH! AKHIRNYA ANAK ITU PUNYA PACAR JUGA! INI BARU NAMANYA SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!"

"Siapa namamu nak?"

"Namikaze Naruto," jawab Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri. Ia bahkan tak keberatan saat Gai menyebutnya sebagai pacar Sasuke.

"SASUKEEE~ PACARMU NARUTO DATANG KE SINI!" Gai kembali berteriak. Membuat seluruh pegawai bengkel sontak menoleh ke arah mereka dengan rasa penasaran. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik dirinya kini menjadi pusat perhatian dadakan.

"Sasuke punya pacar?!"

"Seriusan nih?

"Yang pirang cantik itu?"

"Baru tahu kalau Sasuke suka bule."

"Sialan, ceweknya seksi banget!"

"Woy, kedip woy!"

Naruto menyunggingkan seringai kemenangan saat mendengar komentar terakhir. Lihat, tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menolak pesonanya. Bahkan ia tak perlu melakukan apapun hingga membuat mereka semua tertarik.

Dari balik kerumunan orang-orang itu, Sasuke muncul dengan ekspresi datarnya. Lelaki itu tak nampak terkejut sama sekali. Atau mungkin ia sedikit terkejut, tapi begitu ahli dalam menyembunyikannya. Entahlah, yang manapun itu Naruto tidak peduli. Ia terlalu sibuk mengagumi pahatan tubuh Sasuke yang sempurna. Terlebih dengan singlet hitam serta celana jeans yang senada. Otot bisepnya yang maskulin, dadanya yang bidang, bahunya yang lebar dan kokoh.

Astaga, sepertinya kaki Naruto mulai lemas. Ingin sekali ia merasakan seluruh otot itu di bawah telapak tangannya. Membelainya dengan lembut, meremasnya sensual. Tapi jauh di atas itu semua, ia sangat menginginkan kalau tubuh itu yang menyentuhnya. Memberikannya getaran panas, menggoda, penuh gairah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Suara berat itu menarik Naruto kembali pada kenyataan. Ia menarik kacamatanya ke atas. Membuat safir cerah miliknya bersitatap dengan kegelapan sang oniks. Kegelapan tanpa dasar yang mampu memerangkap siapapun di dalam sana. Termasuk juga dirinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang aku mau bekerja di sini?" Naruto bergumam asal saat tanpa sengaja melihat papan pengumuman yang digantung pada dinding bengkel.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau, bekerja?" tanyanya mengejek. "Jangan membuatku tertawa _dobe_."

"Aku serius _teme_. Tuan, bukankah Anda sedang membutuhkan pegawai baru?" tanya Naruto pada Gai yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri menonton.

"Itu—"

"Yang kami butuhkan adalah mekanik otomotif, bukan gadis manja yang suka mengeluh," potong Sasuke dengan nada pedas.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, menahan makian kasar yang hampir saja keluar, "Aku bisa jadi staff marketing," kekeuhnya tak mau kalah.

Ekspresi Sasuke tampak mengeras, tatapannya begitu dingin sekaligus menusuk, "Kami tidak membutuhkan staff marketing."

"Wow, wow, wow, Sasuke. Tunggu dulu. Kau tidak boleh bicara sekasar itu pada pacarmu nak. Dan kau nona, apa kau baru saja bilang staff marketing?" Tanpa berpikir lagi Naruto langsung mengangguk. Amarah telah menguasainya hingga ia tak peduli lagi terhadap apapun. "Hmm, baiklah. Kalau begitu kau diterima!" Gai berseru lantang. Naruto melotot. Sasuke menyipit tak suka.

"Maito-_san_, kita tidak membutuhkan staff marketing."

Gai melipat tangannya, wajahnya terlihat serius, "Sasuke, kau tidak boleh menyakiti hati seorang gadis. Terlebih gadis itu adalah pacarmu. Dia bahkan rela bekerja di bengkel agar kalian bisa lebih sering bertemu."

"Tapi dia bukan—"

Tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke lebih lanjut, Gai memasang cengiran lebar, satu jempolnya ia angkat ke hadapan Naruto yang nampak masih termangu.

Padahal tadi ia hanya berkata asal-asalan. Kenapa jadi serius begini?

"Yosh Naruto! Selamat bergabung dengan _GREEN MONSTER GARAGE_!"

**TBC**

**A/N: **Masih adakah yang nungguin ff ini? Sebenarnya saya sempat kehilangan inspirasi dan mood untuk membuat ff. Tapi setelah ngeliat review kalian, jadi nggak tega juga buat ninggalinnya. Oh iya, ada beberapa perubahan yang saya buat di sini. Nggak begitu signifikan sih, cuma biar lebih menyesuaikan ke jalan ceritanya aja. Tentang klan Uzumaki masih akan saya simpan dulu sepertinya :)

**Super Thanks To:**

**| hanazawa kay | UzumakiDesy | kyuubi no kitsune 4485 | Arum Junnie | Hyull | Kyuuuuu | kHaLerie Hikari | Jasmine DaisynoYuki | Giariza'S | QuEE lu-VIZ | Yoona Ramdanii | Dewi15 | choikim1310 | Vianycka Hime | shanzec | Snlop | cinya | HafizaKun | Shiroi144 | aqizakura | kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani | Namikaze Kara | Safitri676 | HiNa devilujoshi | Namikaze Eiji | Let'sBurnThisGirl | Miyuki Asakura | Mimo Rain | Aiko Vallery | Sukez | Ariellin | 3nd4h | iche cassiopeiajaejoong | lutfisyahrizal | Yu Ciel | Call Me L | sasunaru1111 | Arevi are vikink | Erni546 | sakuchan | Mousy | Guest | Arina Marioka | Name UchihaLepu | Lady Spain | Rey Ai | Syafika | KJhwang | Dewichan | Dan Harpa | akira lia | naomi | kaiLa wu | Novalia Airis | Kyutiesung | aoi | biglufluf septy | tiaPriFree | Chosaku-Ken | Tya |**

**Mind to Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : Bad!Fem!Naruto, OOC, AU, typo(s).**

**Pastikan baca **_**warning**_** sebelum membaca **_**fanfic**_** ini. Terima kasih.**

**EAT :: YOU :: UP**

Seluruh pegawai bengkel telah kembali bekerja seperti sedia kala. Meski tak sedikit pula dari mereka yang masih membahas tentang kehebohan yang ditimbulkan Naruto. Bagaimanapun hal ini melibatkan salah satu mekanik andalan mereka. Yang sejauh mereka tahu sangat membatasi diri terhadap kaum perempuan jika bukan dalam urusan pekerjaan atau kuliah.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau berpacaran dengan cewek kalangan atas."

"Obeng spiral."

"Kalau tidak salah dia pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis Namikaze 'kan?"

"..."

"Kau benar-benar beruntung Sasuke—"

"Obeng pipih."

"—Kudengar ayahnya berhasil masuk jajaran 100 milyuner paling berpengaruh versi majalah Forbes."

Sasuke menoleh pada Kiba yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun ia hanya memberikan Kiba tatapan tajam yang mampu membungkam lelaki pecinta anjing tersebut.

Kiba menelan ludah gugup. Meski terkenal cerewet bukan main, namun ia tahu kapan harus menutup mulut. Terlebih jika Sasuke sudah memberikannya tatapan mematikan seperti itu, "Oke, aku diam." Kiba melakukan gestur menutup mulut. Secepat kilat ia langsung menyerahkan obeng yang diminta Sasuke untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Dan beruntung baginya karena Sasuke langsung mengambilnya tanpa berkomentar apapun.

Kiba menghela napas lega. Yang tadi itu hampir saja. Sepertinya mulai sekarang ia benar-benar harus menjaga mulutnya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke ketika sedang marah. Membayangkannya saja ia sudah bergidik ngeri.

Naruto memandang targetnya dari jauh sambil tersenyum. Dengan langkah pelan, bahkan hampir tak terdengar, ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tengah sibuk mengutak-atik sebuah Honda Jazz. Kiba yang secara tak sengaja melihat kedatangan Naruto langsung dibuat terperangah. Terlebih saat melihat penampilan si pirang kala itu. Ia hampir saja akan buka suara, ketika Naruto sudah terlebih dulu meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir. Mengisyaratkan padanya agar tetap diam. Bagai terhipnotis, Kiba hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia baru tersadar ketika Naruto memberikannya kode untuk menyingkir. Meninggalkan ia dan Sasuke berdua saja.

"Kunci inggris." Alih-alih kunci inggris yang didapat, justru sebuah tang potong yang ada digenggamannya. Sasuke membuang napas kasar, "Serius Kiba. Kau tahu aku tidak punya waktu untuk lelucon konyolmu."

"Oh ya? Kalau waktu untukku ada tidak?"

Detik itu juga gerakan Sasuke terhenti. Sejak kapan suara Kiba jadi feminin dan jernih begini?

"Hai, tampan..." Naruto berkedip centil tatkala Sasuke mendongak dan melihatnya dari balik kap mobil yang terbuka.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alis, ekspresinya tak bisa ditebak ketika menemukan si pirang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun pendek ketat berbahan kulit dengan warna oranye gelap. Potongan leher gaunnya membentuk huruf V dan terbelah hingga ke atas pusar. Memperlihatkan belahan dada serta perut ratanya yang sempurna. Terlebih dengan pose Naruto saat ini. Sebelah tangan bersandar di atap mobil, sementara sebelahnya lagi ia topangkan pada pinggulnya yang ramping.

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before_

_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

_The way that booty movin'_

_I can't take no more_

Lagu _Sexy Bitch_ yang dinyanyikan David Guetta _feat_ Akon tiba-tiba terdengar memenuhi bengkel. Tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali Sasuke langsung tahu ini ulah siapa. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk tak berkomentar. Setelah mengambil sendiri peralatan yang dibutuhkan, ia segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. Bahkan sekedar melirik ke arah Naruto pun tidak.

Melihat respon Sasuke yang terkesan datar, kontan saja membuat Naruto cemberut. Lagi-lagi si _teme_ itu mengabaikannya. Tapi jangan sebut ia sebagai Namikaze kalau tak punya 1000 akal. Naruto menyeringai.

Sepertinya ia perlu melakukan 'sedikit' sentuhan.

Dengan langkah anggun Naruto menghampiri Sasuke, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka hingga tepat berdiri disisinya, "Aku suka penampilanmu, terlihat lebih... seksi," bisik si pirang mulai menggoda. Tak lupa ia membuat suaranya terdengar lebih bergairah saat menekankan kata 'seksi'. "Kenapa kau... tidak pernah seperti ini saat di kampus?" Pelan-pelan Naruto mengangkat tangannya. Menyusuri lengan atas Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya yang ramping. Dengan sengaja membuat gerakan lambat dan terkesan sensual di atas otot bisep Sasuke yang tengah berkontraksi.

"Kalau kau tak serius bekerja, lebih baik segera angkat kaki dari sini."

"Siapa bilang aku tak serius?"

Masih dengan ekspresi datarnya, Sasuke merapikan kembali peralatan yang telah ia gunakan. Ia melepas sarung tangan, melakukan pengecekan ulang untuk terakhir kali. Setelahnya ia menutup kap mobil lalu berbalik menghadap Naruto, "Kau... gadis manja yang seumur hidupnya selalu dilayani, sekarang berbalik harus melayani orang lain," sindir Sasuke yang membuat si pirang menyipitkan mata.

"Kau pikir aku tak bisa bekerja?" Naruto membalas dengan nada sengit. Mata birunya berkilat menantang, "Dengar ya _teme_, kalau aku mau, aku bisa saja melakukan A-PA-PUN yang kuinginkan," tukasnya arogan.

Sambil menyibak rambut panjangnya, ia kembali melanjutkan, "Lagipula apa susahnya sih bekerja di bengkel."

Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kap mobil. Tubuhnya yang tinggi ia condongkan ke arah depan. Posisi ini mau tak mau mendesak Naruto untuk duduk di atas kap, membuat ia terjebak di tengahnya.

"Kalau begitu buktikan."

Naruto begitu terbuai ketika sepasang oniks yang tajam nan menawan itu menatapnya. Dari jarak sedekat ini ia mampu mencium aroma Sasuke yang maskulin. Meski pelipisnya dipenuhi oleh keringat, namun hal tersebut sama sekali tak mengurangi aroma peppermint dan teratai yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Aroma yang menurut Naruto sangat sesuai dengan kepribadian sang Uchiha yang _simple_ dan _to the point_.

Perlahan tapi pasti, sebuah senyum malas terlukis indah dibibir si pirang. Dengan sensual ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sasuke. Mempersempit jarak antara mereka hingga nyaris membuat hidung keduanya bersentuhan.

"Kau akan menyesal _teme_."

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

Lee menatap deretan mobil yang berjajar dihadapannya dengan takjub. Bayangkan saja, dari mulai sedan biasa hingga _supercar_ sekelas Lamborghini kini saling berebut memenuhi bengkel mereka, "Uwaaah! Naruto-_san_ benar-benar hebat! Baru tiga jam tapi pelanggannya sudah sebanyak ini!"

"Hey, bukannya itu Lamborghini Reventon?" Kiba bersiul takjub. Wow, Lamborghini Reventon ada di bengkel mereka. Mobil buatan tangan asal pabrikan Italia yang hanya diproduksi 21 unit. Yang harganya saja dilansir mencapai 1,6 juta dollar kini ada dihadapan mereka. "Keren! Bagaimana cara dia melakukannya?"

Tanpa banyak bicara Shino langsung menunjuk pada sebuah Koenigsegg Agera. Dapat mereka lihat Naruto tengah duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya di atas kap mobil. Ditemani seorang pria berusia sekitar 40 tahunan yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Om~ mobilnya keren deh," puji Naruto seraya mengelus _body_ mobil.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Uhum. Tapi kurasa lebih bagus lagi kalau desainnya diganti."

"Oh ya? Desain seperti apa menurutmu?"

Naruto mengerling nakal, ia membuat gestur dengan telunjuknya agar pria itu mendekat, "Yang jantan dan... sedikit liar," bisiknya penuh ambiguitas. Tak lupa ia memainkan rambut pirangnya yang tergerai indah.

"Kau suka yang seperti itu?" Si pirang berkedip menggoda. Membuat pria itu terkekeh oleh responnya, "Lakukan sayang. Lakukan apapun yang kau suka."

Saking fokusnya melihat cara Naruto menjerat pelanggan, Lee dan Kiba sampai terlonjak kaget saat Gai tiba-tiba muncul dan menepuk bahu mereka, "Oke anak-anak, sudah cukup terkesimanya. Sekarang kembali bekerja. Tunjukkan pada mereka kalau bengkel tuner kita sangat layak diperhitungkan!"

"B-BAIK!" seru keduanya kompak dengan wajah merah padam. Buru-buru mereka kembali ke posisinya dan melanjutkan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Sasuke hanya mendengus ketika melihat aksi Naruto. Entah kenapa ia tidak merasa kaget sama sekali. Naruto yang tengah menggoda pria bukanlah hal yang baru baginya. Tidak di kampus atau dimanapun gadis itu tak akan pernah berubah. Selalu saja memanfaatkan kecantikan serta kekayaannya untuk mendapatkan keuntungan dari orang lain.

Baru saja Sasuke akan melanjutkan pemasangan sistem _strap twin-turbo_ untuk Lamborghini Murcielago, ketika tanpa sengaja oniksnya bersitatap dengan safir si pirang. Dapat Sasuke lihat Naruto tengah menyunggingkan sebuah seringai kemenangan. Gadis itu mengangkat ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Membuat gestur seolah tengah meniup sebuah pistol dan menembak targetnya dengan sukses.

Sasuke mendecih.

Dasar rubah betina.

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu haknya dengan tidak sabar. Baju sudah diganti, _make-up_ sudah ia poles ulang, rambut panjangnya ia sisir rapi. Bahkan parfum aroma citrus dan vanilla kesukaannya sudah ia semprot beberapa kali. Dengan wajah kesal, Naruto melirik jam tangan Audemars Piguet-nya. Untuk kesekian kali ia kembali mengumpat Sasuke yang telah membuatnya menunggu lama. Padahal seluruh pegawai bengkel yang lain sudah pulang semuanya. Tapi lelaki yang ia tunggu belum juga kelihatan. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukannya?

"Ck, si _teme_ itu ngapain sih?!" keluhnya tak sabar. Sebuah ide untuk menyusul Sasuke dan menyeretnya paksa tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya. Namun belum sempat idenya itu terlaksana, sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu sudah lebih dulu muncul. "Kau lama sekali _teme_!"

"Kau masih di sini?"

Naruto cemberut, "Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Jadi kau tidak senang aku di sini?"

"Hn."

Sasuke memakai jaket hitamnya dan menyampirkan tas ranselnya pada bahu kanan. Sejenak ia melirik Naruto. Gadis itu tampaknya masih kesal, "Tidak pulang?"

Naruto membuang muka, "Aku mau menginap di bengkel!" jawabnya ketus.

Dengan cuek Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia berbalik memunggungi Naruto dan mulai berjalan. Namun belum sempat ia mencapai gerbang bengkel, tiba-tiba si pirang berteriak.

"_TEME_ TUNGGU!"

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

"Aku mau pulang naik bis."

Pernyataan tegas yang terucap dari bibir si pirang membuat Sasuke menoleh. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan skeptis. Terkesan meremehkan. Seorang Namikaze Naruto naik bis umum? Tanpa bisa dicegah, sudut bibir Sasuke mulai berkedut.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa, _dobe_."

"Aku serius _teme_. Sesekali aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi rakyat jelata sepertimu."

Sasuke mendengus geli. Sama sekali ia tak terpengaruh oleh sindiran Naruto, "Terserah kau saja," jawabnya datar.

Sepuluh menit berdiri di halte, akhirnya bis yang mereka tunggu pun tiba. Naruto yang baru pertama kali naik bis umum terlihat begitu canggung. Ia berhenti sejenak tatkala melihat mesin uang yang berada di dekat supir. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Aku tidak bawa uang tunai. Pakai debit bisa tidak?"

Sasuke memutar mata, tanpa berkomentar lebih lanjut, ia segera memasukkan beberapa keping uang koin untuk mereka berdua dan menggiring Naruto masuk.

"Sekarang siapa yang rakyat jelata?"

"Diam saja _teme_!"

Karena bis yang mereka naiki malam itu cukup penuh, akhirnya keduanya pun harus berdiri. Sasuke sih kalem-kalem saja menanggapinya. Toh masalah duduk dan berdiri di dalam bis itu sudah biasa. Tapi tidak bagi Naruto. Bertahun-tahun hidup nyaman dengan segala macam kemewahan, membuatnya begitu sebal ketika diharuskan berdiri. Hampir lima menit sekali gadis itu selalu mengeluh. Mulai dari fasilitas bis yang menurutnya kurang nyaman, tempatnya yang sempit, sampai kakinya yang pegal-pegal karena harus berdiri terlalu lama. Awalnya Sasuke masih cuek saja menanggapinya. Tapi makin lama telinganya makin panas juga ternyata. Akhirnya karena tak tahan, ia pun menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _headset_. Membiarkan si pirang terus mengoceh hingga gadis itu pegal sendiri.

30 menit mereka berada di dalam bis. Dan selama itu pula Sasuke selalu waspada. Meski baginya Naruto adalah gadis yang cerewet. Tapi ia sadar betul kalau gadis itu memiliki pesona kecantikan yang luar biasa. Pesona yang mampu membius lelaki manapun untuk selalu memandangnya berlama-lama. Terlebih lagi dengan wajah blasteran dan tingginya yang di atas rata-rata gadis Jepang. Alhasil Naruto sukses menarik perhatian seluruh penumpang lelaki di dalam bis.

Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan saat menguap. Ia tak menyangka kalau bekerja itu ternyata sepegal ini. Ditambah lagi harus pulang naik bis sambil berdiri. Tahu begini ia tadi minta jemput saja pakai mobil. Tapi kalau begitu ia jadi tidak bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke 'kan? Naruto menguap lagi. Mau pendekatan dengan rakyat jelata saja kenapa sulitnya minta ampun?

Rasa kantuk yang teramat sangat lagi-lagi menyerang. Naruto hampir memejamkan mata kalau saja Sasuke tak menarik bahunya secara mendadak, "Aduuh, apaan sih teme!" Naruto mengumpat. Ia mengusap dahinya yang terbentur dada bidang Sasuke akibat tarikan sang Uchiha yang tidak bisa dikatakan lembut.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke tak menggubris umpatan Naruto. Mata oniksnya terus mengikuti seorang pria yang turun dengan terburu-buru sebelum pintu bis hampir menutup. Tatapannya yang begitu tajam dan dingin, tak pelak membuat para penumpang lelaki yang sejak tadi melihat ke arah tubuh Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangan.

Gemas karena tak kunjung mendapat respon, akhirnya Naruto mencabut _headset_ Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Apa?"

Naruto mendengus tak percaya. Hei, bukankah itu harusnya dialognya?

"Itu kalimatku _teme_. Lagipula apa maksudmu menarikku begitu?"

Sasuke mendesah pendek. Kalau saja tadi ia lengah, mungkin pria itu berhasil mengambil kesempatan dari Naruto, "Lain kali pakailah baju yang lebih tertutup," katanya tegas. Terkesan memerintah.

Naruto berkedip beberapa kali. Wajah cantiknya seketika berubah heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi membahas soal baju? Tapi belum sempat ia bertanya lebih jauh, tiba-tiba jaket Sasuke sudah melayang ke wajahnya, "HEY!" protesnya tidak terima.

"Pakai."

Satu kata singkat beserta pelototan tajam ala Uchiha Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto bungkam. Disertai tatapan sinis dan wajah yang cemberut, akhirnya ia memakai jaket Sasuke yang terlihat begitu besar dibadannya.

"_Teme_, kakiku pegal."

"..."

"_Teme_, kubilang kakiku pegal!"

"..."

"_TEME_, KAU TULI YA?!"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Setelah satu tarikan napas panjang ia berbalik. Menghampiri Naruto yang terpisah beberapa meter di belakangnya. Gadis itu tengah berdiri merajuk, tepat di bawah sinar lampu jalan, "Sebentar lagi juga sampai, _dobe_," ujarnya mencoba sabar.

Usai turun dari bis, mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki. Letak kediaman Senju-Namikaze yang berada di kawasan perumahan elit yang cukup terasing, membuat keduanya harus berjalan jauh. Ditambah lagi dengan medan yang semakin menanjak.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, _teme_!" Naruto bersikukuh. Dengan kesal ia menunjuk pada kakinya, "Lihat, bahkan kakiku sampai lecet!"

Sasuke memutar mata. Sebenarnya yang dimaksud 'lecet' oleh Naruto cuma segaris ruam berwarna merah muda. Itupun sangat tipis sekali, nyaris tak terlihat kalau kau tidak mengamatinya dengan jeli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto heran ketika melihat Sasuke yang berjongkok membelakanginya.

"Cepat naik sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Naruto tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyum gelinya. Biasanya para lelaki selalu menggendongnya ala tuan puteri. Tapi sekarang? Astaga, seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ada lelaki yang menggendongnya di punggung.

Uchiha Sasuke, kau tak pernah membuatku bosan.

"Kau tahu _teme_? Kau benar-benar tidak romantis." Naruto berkomentar sambil menumpukan dagunya di belakang kepala Sasuke. Sementara kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan pada leher sang Uchiha untuk berpegangan, "Tapi aku tidak heran sih, kau 'kan memang tipe cowok aneh," lanjutnya menambahkan.

Alih-alih merasa tersinggung atau marah, Sasuke justru hanya mendengus kecil. Dapat ia rasakan pelukan Naruto dilehernya semakin mengerat. Diikuti oleh hembusan napas hangat si pirang yang menerpa telinganya. Sadar Naruto mulai tertidur, Sasuke pun menggeleng pasrah.

Dia yang mau jadi rakyat jelata, kenapa jadi Sasuke yang direpotkan begini?

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

"Hei, bangun."

Naruto menggumam tak jelas. Bukannya bangun, ia justru semakin menyamankan dirinya di punggung Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tak mau bangun, aku akan menurunkanmu sekarang juga."

"..."

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung melonggarkan gendongannya. Hal tersebut kontan saja membuat si pirang memekik kaget dan langsung membuka mata, "Apa-apaan sih _teme_!"

"Cepat turun."

"Turun? Memangnya kita sudah—oh, sudah sampai ya," Naruto segera tersadar begitu melihat dinding tinggi beserta pagar besi kokoh yang mengelilingi kediamannya. Saking pulasnya tertidur ia sampai tidak sadar kalau sudah sampai.

"Nona muda, Anda sudah pulang," sapa Kotetsu saat membukakan pintu gerbang untuknya. Sedikit banyak ia merasakan keanehan karena Naruto tak pulang diantar mobil. Tapi tentu saja ia tak berani bertanya.

Naruto membalas sapaan Kotetsu dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Setelahnya ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sasuke, "Kau tidak mau mampir?" Sasuke menggeleng, "Terus kau pulang naik apa?"

"Bis," jawab Sasuke singkat seraya berbalik.

Tak rela Sasuke pergi begitu saja, Naruto kembali merayu, "Aku bisa meminta Izumo untuk mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu."

"Kalau ciuman selamat malam untukku?"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Lewat bahunya ia melirik Naruto sepintas, "Selamat malam."

Singkat. Datar. Kaku.

Benar-benar tidak romantis.

"Hmph, baiklah!" Naruto cemberut. Dengan dagu yang diangkat tinggi ia langsung berjalan memunggungi Sasuke. Berlagak layaknya anak umur 5 tahun yang sedang ngambek. Tapi sebelum ia berhasil melewati pintu gerbang kediamannya, sang Uchiha tiba-tiba memanggil.

"Apalagi _teme_?!" balasnya galak. Meski dalam hati ia bersorak girang ketika mendengar Sasuke menghampirinya. Naruto berbalik. Sambil memasang ekspresi jengkel ia menatap Sasuke sesinis mungkin. Berusaha membuat sang Uchiha sadar kalau dirinya sedang marah. Tapi sayang hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama. Terlebih ketika oniks kelam yang memabukkan itu menatapnya intens. Seolah ingin menyedotnya masuk dalam kegelapan tak berujung.

Wajah Naruto perlahan memanas. Ia yakin kalau pipinya tengah memerah. Dalam hati ia mulai mengumpat Sasuke karena telah membuatnya seperti ini. Semoga saja si _teme_ itu tidak sadar. Kalau sampai ia tahu Naruto pasti akan malu sekali.

Tangan Sasuke terulur ke arah Naruto. Gestur familiar ini kontan saja membuat jantung si pirang kian berdebar kencang. Tanpa sadar mata birunya mulai terpejam, bersiap untuk menyambut sesuatu yang memang ia harapkan.

"..."

"?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto membuka mata, ia lihat Sasuke masih juga tak bergerak dari posisinya semula. Satu tangan terulur ke depan. Menengadah. Tepat dihadapan wajahnya, "Kau sendiri sedang apa?" tanyanya tak mau kalah.

"Jaket."

Hah? Jaket?

Naruto terdiam. Berusaha memperoses kejadian yang tengah berlangsung.

Tunggu, maksudnya...

"Kau ke sini cuma untuk mengambil jaketmu?"

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam singkat. Terkesan cuek malah. Dan entah kenapa dua huruf sialan itu membuat Naruto jadi sebal. Seketika itu juga ia langsung melepas jaket Sasuke. Melemparkannya dengan marah ke wajah sang Uchiha yang sayangnya keburu ditangkap. Sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, ia berjalan memasuki rumah. Menggerutu dan mengumpat sepanjang jalan dengan kata-kata kasar.

"_Stupid, insensitive, jerk!"_

Sasuke terdiam dengan satu alis terangkat. Tak mau ambil pusing, ia pun hanya mengangkat bahu cuek, "Dasar cewek aneh," gumamnya sambil berlalu pergi.

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

"Mau kencan sama _nerd_ tampan itu lagi?"

Kedipan nakal Naruto seakan menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Dilihatnya gadis itu menyampirkan tas Louis Vuitton miliknya di bahu kiri, sementara tangan kanannya mendekap buku tebal Statistika. Usai bercipika-cipiki ria, segera saja Naruto melesat pergi. Meninggalkan ia dan Sakura serta beberapa mahasiswa yang masih berada di kelas.

"Eh Sakura, Naru-_chan_ banyak berubah ya." Ino mulai berkomentar ketika sosok Naruto tak lagi terlihat. Pipi kirinya ia topangkan pada sebelah tangan. Sementara buku-bukunya masih berserakan di atas meja.

"Berubah bagaimana?"

"Jadi lebih rajin."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia membalas lambaian tangan beberapa teman sekelas mereka yang keluar lebih dulu, "Bukannya itu bagus?"

"Iya sih, tapi masalahnya sekarang aku terus yang diincar Profesor Orochimaru," keluh Ino dengan wajah masam. Ia mengingat bagaimana Naruto yang awalnya begitu malas dan benci terhadap mata kuliah yang berbau hitungan, sekarang malah sebaliknya. Bahkan setiap kali Profesor Orochimaru memberinya pertanyaan, ia selalu bisa menjawabnya dengan benar. Soal membolos juga sudah jarang ia lakukan. Tapi yang membuat Ino tak habis pikir adalah ketika Naruto menolak tiap kali diajak belanja mingguan. Bayangkan, tiga kali berturut-turut gadis itu menolak. Padahal diantara mereka bertiga, justru Naruto-lah yang paling gila belanja. Saat Ino memberitahukan Prada tengah meluncurkan busana terbaru saja ia hanya menanggapinya biasa. Terakhir, dan yang paling membuat Ino terkejut, adalah saat tahu kalau Naruto lebih sering membawa mobil sendiri.

Namikaze Naruto, yang hampir tak pernah bisa lepas dari supir pribadi. Sekarang lebih memilih menyetir sendirian.

Hmm... benar-benar mencurigakan.

Sakura memutar mata. Ia lanjut memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, "Makanya belajar yang rajin," ujarnya menasehati.

Mendesah panjang, Ino menjawab asal, "Kalau diajari tutor setampan Uchiha Sasuke sih aku mau saja."

Ino mengaduh ketika Sakura memukul lengannya dengan buku, "Kau ini. Sudah punya Sai masih saja jelalatan." Mendengar itu Ino mendengus. Poninya yang panjang ia sibak dengan elegan, "Waktu aku jalan dengan mantanku saja dia tidak protes."

Sakura melihat Ino dengan tatapan aneh. Tak lama gadis bersurai merah muda itu menggeleng tak percaya. Entah kenapa ia tidak pernah mengerti cara berpikir dua sahabatnya ini.

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

Sepanjang jalan menuju laboratorium Fisika diisi Naruto sambil bersenandung. Tak lupa ia menebar senyuman manis tiap kali ada mahasiswa yang berusaha merayunya. _Halterneck dress_ berwarna krem yang ia pakai membuat pinggangnya terlihat semakin ramping. Ditambah lagi dengan rambut pirangnya yang disibak ke arah kiri. Seolah sengaja mempertontonkan punggung putihnya yang mulus kepada para lelaki.

"Hai, sayang. Mau kencan malam ini?"

Naruto tertawa kecil ketika seorang mahasiswa yang cukup tampan sedang berusaha merayunya, _"Sorry boy, maybe later,"_ ujarnya seraya melakukan kecupan jauh. Walau nampak kecewa, tapi lelaki itu masih membalas Naruto dengan sebuah kedipan.

Sebelum memasuki gedung fakultas Teknik, Naruto memeriksa penampilannya sekali lagi. Dari tas yang ia bawa, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kaca kecil. Sekedar memastikan kalau _make-up_ yang ia pakai terlihat sempurna. Begitu puas dengan penampilannya, si pirang bergegas memasuki gedung fakultas. Tapi mendadak langkahnya terhenti ketika mata birunya menangkap sosok familiar yang berdiri di koridor.

Sosok lelaki yang seharusnya ia temui di laboratorium.

Kini tengah berbincang akrab dengan seorang perempuan.

Mata Naruto berkilat tajam. Ia memandang kedua sosok itu dengan ekspresi tak suka yang kentara. Hatinya terasa panas ketika melihat Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum hangat. Senyum yang sangat jarang lelaki itu perlihatkan. Tanpa sadar Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya terhadap buku yang ia bawa. Seakan ingin merobeknya menjadi dua bagian.

Siapa gadis itu?

**TBC**

**A/N: **Pasbaca review, kayaknya makin banyak yang sebel sama Naruto ya? Harap dimaklumi ya, doi memang sengaja saya buat begitu untuk keperluan cerita. Nanti ada kok saatnya dia nggak nyebelin. Untuk beberapa chapter ke depan memang sengaja saya fokuskan ngebuat Sasufem!Naru deket dulu. Nanti baru deh konflik-konfliknya.

**Super Thanks To:**

**| Hyull | Guest1 | Habibah794 | hyuashiya | Arevi are vikink | kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani | Tya | choikim1310 | Aiko Vallery | scorpionaruka | Mtomatjeruk | tora-chan | L casei shirota strain | Arum Junnie | fara | HiNa devilujoshi | Lady Spain | Chosaku-Ken | shanzec | Guest2 | 754 | A-Drei Karlstein | NamikaNaru | kaiLa wu | Bluebird89 | Yu Ciel | MaokoKyu | Kyutiesung | fuyu cassiopeia | ilma | Haehyuk931 | black flash | Name Pipifr97 | Sarubatte | tiaPriFree | Sora Mizuhito |**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
